For Ever And For Always
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: The exciting conclusion to 'For Now And For Always! The Inu gang is growing, meeting old friends, new family and even new enemies. They must now band together once again to beat a new evil being and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM THE ORIGONAL CONCEPT OF INUYASHA!

Chapter 1

"Fuck!" Inuyasha swore as he saw Shippo walk over to him. "What the hell Shippo? Kagome's gonna kill me when I open my eyes." He said.

"If you open your eyes." Inuyasha's uncle said making both turn and look at the three in the room.

"We gotta get back." Inuyasha said.

"Yes, you do. As I said, you had said you would be more careful, and here you are in my hall once again. What is it going to take for you to be less careless?" His father asked.

"Inuyasha, what happened this time?" His uncle asked again wanting to know what happened to be able to meet his nephew for a third time.

"We were fighting these dragon demons that I told ya bout last time. Me and Shippo were fightin them while the other waited then I heard noise and saw Shippo go down with the wound in his side, then the one I was fighting rammed his damn sword threw my gut and out my upper back."

"Do either of you remember anything after that?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah. The next thing I knew I heard mom yell and then I opened my eyes and me and Koga went after Umibami while dad went after Set again. I don't really remember much, everything's a blur till the one I was fightin disappeared and Koga and I fell to the ground as out wounds actually hit us. Sango tried to help me as Miroku and Katsu got mom and dad fought."

"I don't remember any of it. I remember waking up hearing Kagome, and then I heard you drop."

"Yeah, you got me then….. You guys need ta grow up, ya know that." Shippo laughed.

"Oye, careful what ya say runt." Inuyasha smirked. "But other than that I remember falling back and Kagome threatened ta sit me if I said a word and that was it."

"Yeah, I remember you letting go and that's it for me too." Shippo said looking down trying to remember everything.

"Why must you always get into fights? You know it's not worth it. Look what fighting has brought you." Izayoi said as she walked down to join her husband.

"My dear, calm down. Fighting cannot be helped all the time."

"Cannot be helped? Look what it has brought. You died after you fought that demon and saved me and Inuyasha. The building came down as you fought Takemaru. Toshio, you died in a battle after that. I was killed by a war in the village. Now look at your son. He is fighting and dying for what reason? And now this young Kitsune too? I asked again what reason is there to fight?" She asked. Inuyasha and his father could tell she was upset but her voice and body language gave nothing away as she waited for an answer.

"For family." Shippo said making everyone look at him. "We fight to protect our family. These guys would go after my brothers and sisters and my daughters in a heartbeat. Somehow they know where they are, who they are and how many there are. Dad would be torn into nothing before he would let them get close to any of them. I would do the same. I will not let them hurt my family." Shippo said making the queen blink and look at Inuyasha.

"How many kids do you have?" Toshio asked.

"Izzy, Shiro, Taji, Katsumi and Shippo." Inuyasha said with a question in the back of his mind.

"I believe you are missing one." His father said making Inuyasha and Shippo to look at each other.

"How…." Inuyasha was cut off by a servant.

"Excuse me, but she wished to come sit with you and there is no changing her mind." Izayoi smiled and tuned and nodded. A young girl of about four walked out from behind the woman and looked at the visitors as her eyes grew wide. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at each other as they saw the girl step forward. Her little brown fuzz cover dog ears stuck out from her long brown hair that she wore in a loose pony tail behind her as it laid down the back of her green kimono. She looked at Inuyasha and Shippo with her brownish gold eyes.

"Takara?" Inuyasha and Shippo said at the same time. A smiled crossed her lips when she heard her name. She ran at Inuyasha and he picked her up and held her to him.

"Daddy." She whispered. "I missed you." She said. Shippo moved closer and smiled as she looked up at him. "And big brother." She nodded making him smile even brighter.

"So you remember the last one?" Inuyasha's father asked with a smile as he watched his son hold the young girl close to his chest.

"Daddy, are you going to play with me now?" She asked still holding onto him.

"No not now. Another time I promise." He said making her smile then think for a moment.

"But you can't get here unless ya die." She said looking inquisitively at him.

"Don't you dare do that." Izayoi corrected before Inuyasha could speak.

"No, there's gotta be another way." Inuyasha shrugged. "I'll find a way."

"What about how you got here the first time?" Toshio asked.

"I would but have no idea how I did it, my demon did it." Inuyasha said thinking. Suddenly someone appeared in the room off to the side. It was a young girl, she was crying. Inuyasha and Shippo looked at the young girl as she sat up and their eyes went wide as Inuyasha set Takara down.

"No." He whispered before the girl turned and looked at him. "No, no! You can't be here." He said franticly as Shippo picked Takara up. He couldn't believe what he saw and prayed to every Kami he knew that it wasn't true.

"Daddy?" The girl said and looked at Inuyasha before she got up and ran to him. He knelt down and she cried into his chest. "I was so scared. We were playin in the village and a lot of people were hurt and one man hurt me and then I don't know what happened and I here with you and Shippo." She cried.

"It's alright, Katsumi." Inuyasha said as tears slid down his cheek. His mother walked over and knelt beside him.

"She is yours also?" All Inuyasha could do was nod.

"Her name is Katsumi. She is the youngest." Shippo said softly as Takara looked at the crying girl as she pulled away slightly and looked up at her father then over to the woman kneeling beside them.

"You look like Izzy." She said softly.

"Do I?" Izayoi smiled looking at the girl who still clung to Inuyasha.

"Yeah. Specially the costume for Halloween. She likes ta dress up like that. Do you know Izzy?" Izayoi smiled and looked at Inuyasha before she shook her head. "Izzy is my big sister. Then there's Shiro who looks like you." She pointed slightly behind her at Inuyasha's father. She pulled back to Inuyasha and held on tight.

"Let's go sit down and you two can figure your way home again." Izayoi said as she watched Inuyasha hold the two year old like she was made of glass.

"Will I get ta see mama?" Takara asked.

"If I can figure out a way I will make sure you see mama." Inuyasha said with a sad smile.

"Daddy? Who's this?" Katsumi asked from her father's arms.

"This is your older sister, Takara." He told her before turning to his other daughter as she climbed into his lap. "If I find a way you can see everyone, even your brothers and sister. They really missed you."

"I know…" She looked down sadly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta….." Inuyasha hooked his finger under her chin and made her look up at him.

"It's not yer fault. Don't ever think it is. It was an accident that hurt everyone." Inuyasha said.

"Sides ya weren't even born yet." Shippo smiled from beside his father. She smiled sadly at her family before she thought about what they said and the bright little smile shined again.

"So your demon brought you here before?" Toshio asked.

"Yeah, I was out of it after they attacked and took Kagome and the twins. Lost control and next thing I knew I was here." Inuyasha said

"Alright, you two need to go home." Izayoi smiled. "They will both be safe here." Inuyasha nodded, knowing that his family will take very good care of his girls.

"Mizuki's gonna kill me again if I leave her with the twins, and who knows what mom'll do to ya if you don't get back." Shippo laughed thinking about all the things Kagome could do to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, now think what she's gonna do to ya for givin her a heart attack." Inuyasha said. "What color you want yer necklace?" Shippo gulped and looked at his father.

"So this is the Shippo you told us about before?" Inu no Tashio asked looking at Shippo.

"Yeah. This is the runt."

"Hey, I'm not a runt anymore, Anzu and Aki are." Shippo protested.

"Great turn on your own." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Who they?" Takara asked.

"Anzu and Aki are Shippo's little girls." Inuyasha told his daughter.

"So I'm an aunt?" She asked excited making both men smile and nod.

"Shippo, you have children?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah, we had twin girls about two year ago."

"I'm a _great_ grandma!" Izayoi cheered.

"You seem happy about that." Shippo said confused looking around at everyone.

"Well, after everything that happened, I had never imagined Inuyasha having a mate, let alone a lot of children and for them to have children, it's absolutely wonderful. The family is growing." She laughed. "Who wouldn't want to be a grandmother?"

"Mom." Shippo said at the same time as Inuyasha responded.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said and smirked remembering why she didn't like it but she was still over joyed at being one. At the funny look Izayoi gave her son, Inuyasha began to explain. "Kagome is extremely happy to be one but for her to be a grandmother is a little weird. She's only thirty one." His mother smiled at him and nodded.

"Do they call her grandmother?"

"No they call her grandma, well the best they can." Shippo said.

"When can I see them?" Takara asked

"When I find a way back, I'll be sure to bring everyone." Inuyasha smiled down at her. She was just like Kagome. She wanted something and she was determined to get it, Takara was also loving and happy like Kagome had been when he first met her. He sat looking down at his desist daughters in his lap. One taken before she was born and the other taken after a short life. Was he not meant to have the children? Was it some mistake of the gods and they were fixing it? He sat wondering until his uncles voice brought him back.

"So do you have your way back yet?" Toshio asked.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked confused.

"Think of something that will take you back to the living." Inuyasha said.

"For my son here it seems to be the young woman Kagome." Inu no Tashio said looking at Inuyasha who smirked. "Now find yours." Shippo sat thinking and after a few moments he had no idea, Inuyasha smiled as he gave him a hint.

"Close yer eyes and think of what you feel." Shippo looked at him then shrugged as he closed his eyes and tried to focus on what he felt.

"Aren't you going to go too?" Inuyasha was asked by his uncle.

"I'll wait till he gets back." Inuyasha said and watched Shippo fade in and out and when he was almost gone, he suddenly came back painting. "Oh, forgot ta tell ya, careful of the pain." Inuyasha smiled as Shippo gave him a nasty look. Inuyasha looked down and saw Takara fast asleep curled up against his chest and Katsumi cuddled on the other side already in a dream.

"It's good that you came in a way." Izayoi said to Inuyasha. "She never rests or calms enough. She's usually still talking. And Katsumi seemed like she would not have adjusted well." She smiled as Inuyasha smoothed soft brown bangs out of his Takara's face and he gave a small kiss to Katsumi's head.

"Kagome is going to be so happy that she's here with you, and happy. But I am going to have to get back and take care of the kids and Kagome. She is going to be very upset when she finds out about Katsumi." Inuyasha smiled as he moved Takara to lie on the couch as soon as Shippo left with Katsumi lying next to her. As the two girls were laid next to each other they wrapped their arms around each other and drifted back off. He kissed their foreheads and whispered something only his father and uncle caught. "I'll be looking for a way back." He said with a smile before he closed his eyes and felt around himself.

There was something warm laying on either side of him as the darkness began to fade away. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a ceiling above him and felt softness below him. Extremely slowly he turned his head to look on either side of him and see what was so warm. He saw Kagome cuddled to one side with Toshiro between them and on the other side he saw Izayoi laying her head on his chest and Taji curled up cuddled to his sister. Inuyasha sighed and smiled as he looked back at Kagome sleeping. He didn't remember anything, he wondered how he had gotten back to the castle and if Kagome had found out about Katsumi yet and how Shippo was he had come back before him. He thought back to the little girl. His daughter who had died before she even took her first breath.

He had to find a way to be able to get to them and them to get to him or a way to just communicate. He sighed as he closed his eyes and decided to get more rest.

Down the hall Shippo opened his eyes and looked around and saw Mizuki curled up against one side and his twins curled against his other. He smiled…. He was back. Shippo laid thinking of what he had seen. He had to help Inuyasha find a way to get to them. Takara was a sweet little girl and it would be wonderful if Kagome got to meet her daughter even just once. He looked to his side and saw Mizuki sleeping soundly.

_What would I do if something happened like that?_ He asked himself_ Even if I went and was able to meet her would I be able to let go again and come back? Or would I stay with her? Or if one of my girls met me there after I was a way and they were killed? Would I be able to leave her go and come back?_ He lay in his bed surrounded by the ones that were the closest to his heart, thinking. _I would come back for Mizuki, Anzu and Aki and find a way to be able to talk to them._ He laid there thinking about what he could do to help. He wondered Inuyasha had gotten back alright, but they soon left as Mizuki cuddled closer and he closed his eyes as he smelled her sweet scent that he love so much.

Miroku and Sango were just getting into bed as they both were thinking about Inuyasha and Shippo. They both were near death and this was the second time to Inuyasha. They wondered how fast they would heal and when would they wake up, if the woke up.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Sango asked Miroku as she climbed into the other side of the bed.

"Yes, they'll be fine. You know Inuyasha would give anything to be with Kagome and the kids and Shippo is the same way with Mizuki and his twins. It's just a matter of time before they wake up." Miroku said with a smile as he gave his wife a kiss and they both laid down cuddled against each other.

"What about them finding out about Katsumi?" Sango asked.

"I think it will take more time for them to get over the loss but they will be happy again. It is a shame that it is happening to them but everything is as fate wants it." Miroku said and gave his wife another kiss. "Now rest and we'll check them in the morning." He said as they lay there relaxing with each other falling off into a dream land.

In another room Koga sits on the side of the bed thinking about what he had seen. When Inuyasha had dropped he was sure it was the end and when he passed out he thought it was only a matter of time. Sure enough Inuyasha had stopped breathing two seconds before Shippo stopped. Between Kagome's miko powers and everyone helping to bandage they got them breathing again but it was a rough trip back, several times they had to stop because one of them had stopped breathing. By the time they got back they had to battle through the children and get Inuyasha and Shippo to bed along with Kagome who had passed out half way back because of exhaustion from over using her powers. Koga had carried Kagome in while Shippo and Inuyasha were on Lamai's back. The children wanted answers and information but Koga and the other knew they needed to get them in bed and taken care of then it was off to tell Sesshomaru, who was not pleased.

"Koga, stop worrying. Everything will be fine." Ayame said as she leaned over his shoulder and kissed his cheek.

"Didn't you see what they looked like? If they stop breathin, they're gonna die….. Kagome's too exhausted and no one else can help em." Koga said as Inuyasha falling over with a sickening thud stuck in his mind.

"Koga. Lie down and rest. I can guarantee they are fine. If something's wrong the hanyous will smell it and hear it and they will find help. Now rest, love." Ayame said

"What about when they wake up and find out about Katsumi. It was had enough last time when they didn't even get to hold the girl and love her. What do you think it will be like now?" Koga asked still upset by everything.

"Koga, I think they will deal with it in their own way like they did last time. All we can do is be there for them and help in any way we can. Now relax and sleep." Ayame told him as they laid back and they snuggled and held each other as they too fell to sleep.

In the last room Rin was already asleep in the bed while Sesshomaru stood out on the balcony looking out at the village his brother had created.

"You better stop this little brother." Sesshomaru said. "I tire of the feeling of worry. I hope you and Kagome will be alright when you wake to find your daughter gone." He said aloud before he took on last deep breath and walked back into the room filled with his and his beloved Rin's scents, and laid down next to her allowing the darkness to overwhelm him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been two weeks since Shippo and Inuyasha were almost killed. Everyone was surprised to see them both walk down stairs for breakfast. Inuyasha and Kagome had tried their hardest to get past the pain of yet another child dying. They worked hard to make it seem like nothing had happened but they went back to their time alone for a while. Everyone else was feeling the pain but tried to go along with Inuyasha and Kagome. They knew the pain of losing another daughter had almost killed them. In the past two weeks Kagome had spent almost every moment in with Inuyasha as they stayed together and talked. Inuyasha had told her about Takara and how happy she was and he told her about meeting Katsumi and how she was adjusting and would be better there with his parents where she couldn't get hurt anymore. This seemed to help ease the pain they both felt and made it easier to go bad to their normal life. They still held the pain for a while before anything would go back. The friends could still see the pain and torment in their eyes when they talk to them or when the couple tried to joke and play, this day was like all the others.

"I'm a fast healer." Inuyasha smirked as Shippo nodded.

"I'm even faster." He smiled as they tried to get through Kagome and Mizuki, which proved to be very difficult. Especially since they were trying to get past a very powerful miko and they both had demon blood. After hours of arguing they were aloud out of their rooms and they were back to their normal lives…. Until they had to meet with Sesshomaru and some dragon lords. Inuyasha hated meeting new people. Most of the time new people automatically hated him because of him being half demon but he was going with his friends and Kagome so everything would be okay.

"Please have a seat." Sesshomaru said to the dragon lords as they walked through the doors into a conference looking room. There were several dragon demons who nodded slightly as they sat on one side of the table and Inuyasha and the others sat on the other side with Sesshomaru at the head next to Rin.

"You must be Sesshomaru's younger brother, Inuyasha." A male dragon said. He had long silver hair and gold eyes; he wore an outfit that was close to the one Sesshomaru wore. "I am Ryujn. I am the dragon king. This is my brother Kinryu." The brother had long gold hair with silver eyes, and wore the same type of outfit as his brother. "Next to him is a very trusted friend and one of my best generals, Sui." Sui had long blue hair and green eyes; he wore the same general's armor as he nodded his greeting. "Then there is Benten. She is another one of my best generals. She is to take care of rogue dragons but these few have managed to get by her every time." Benten had long black hair pulled up and decorated beautifully, she wore miko's outfit with a green haori and a pink scarf around her neck as she bowed slightly in greetings. Everyone nodded and said hello as they were introduced.

"Would you like to wait? We are waiting on one more person." Rin said softly watching as everyone gave a nod and a few seconds later Otohime walked into the room.

"Hime!" Benten smiled and stood to greet the other dragon demon.

"Ben! Sui! Uncle! Father! You all came? Sesshomaru said that we were to discus handling the dragons, he never said you would all be here." Otohime smiled as she went and hugged all the fellow dragons.

"Father?" Shippo asked.

"Yes, this is my father and my uncle." Otohime said and smiled as she turned to face the others.

"What took ya so long?" Asked Koga asked getting a strange look from the dragons at how he spoke to the dragon princess.

"There was a little problem with the children and Jaken." She smiled as everyone rolled their eyes as the dragons looked confused. "It's a long story." They nodded and sat back down as Otohime took the seat at the end of the dragon's side, by Sesshomaru and across from Rin.

"Let us begin." Sesshomaru said as he took his seat. "Recently Inuyasha and the other fought two dragons. From the information is have received, the one was a Dragon named Set. They had met before when Set tried to take my niece and nephew and kill Inuyasha and the others." Sesshomaru sat back in his seat as he told the dragons what he knew. "The other I am told was called Umibami. It took almost everyone fighting to be equals. He nearly killed Shippo when he fought him as Set nearly killed Inuyasha. It is my understanding that these two are the most skilled of the rogues and the most dangerous."

"Yes. I am not surprised those two joined forces." the dragon king started. "Set has always been close to Umibami. They were the leaders of group that had always cause problems in the kingdom. Umibami lead Set, Hekate, and Tatsou among other rebels. They were able to raise a rebellion and we were able to push them out of the kingdom and settle everything down, but no one was able to get a hold of them after they disappeared for years."

"We have heard rumors that there are a group of humans who have lived decades and are now attacking lesser demons, hanyous and all associated with hanyous. Are the rumors true?" Kinryu asked.

"Yes. As we know as of now, there are three left who are leading them." Miroku spoke.

"So there are three men who have lived decades, just now attacking…." Sui trailed off.

"They have been gathering people to follow them and generations later they are ready to cleans the earth of hanyou and all that feel for them." Nori said making everyone look at her.

"Who are you?" Kinryu asked softly.

"My name is Nori. This is Katsu and Tamotsu. We are three that had been in the group of humans." Nori explained.

"You are one of the humans?" Sui asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We were part of their group, but we never sided with them. When we were younger we all used to be friends and the three of us were secretly friends with a hanyou that the village despised." Tamotsu explained as Inuyasha glanced at them and Katsu glanced back. "There were… issues….. And the village moved away. A few years after that we were playing and the other three thought it was a good idea to provoke a demon and we were cursed to live long. None of us realized what it meant until we realized we have lived over two hundred years. "

"How can you be sure that they are not spies or are a threat to you and the others?" Benten asked Sesshomaru.

"They may have been with the others but they are nothing like them." Sango said making the dragons look at her.

"They ain't the bad ones." Inuyasha said as he sat back more in his seat.

"How is it that you know?" Benten asked.

"If they were bad the others would have gotten in and killed everyone here and these three probably would have found a way to kill me. I grew up with em. They ain't gonna hurt us." Inuyasha explained trying to get everyone to move on.

"And you all trust his judgment?" Sui asked with something in his voice that the others didn't like.

"Yes we trust his judgment." Kagome said with a slight ring to her voice.

"He has never steered us wrong and if they were a danger he would not allow them around his own hanyou children. Now may we move on?" Miroku said. Everyone was slightly surprised at the tone he had taken leaving no room for discussion.

"Yes. Of course. They have no intentions of offending you, lord Inuyasha." Ryujn said with a slight bow of his head as he apologized for his companions' behaviors. Inuyasha gave a nod and 'feh'ed. Even after stay at the castle and everyone calling him a lord he still hated it. He only tolerated it from Myoga.

"They are very sneaky and the way it sounds to me is that they have joined with the humans. I still suggest you be very careful, even though you have killed two that we have not been able to." Kinryu said. "If we can be of any farther help, please let us know."

"We want the last of the rebels taken care of, so there can once again be peace." Benten said.

"There is one question." Ayame said. "You are supposed to take care of all the dragons that break the law, then you must be very skilled." Benten gave a small nod. "Then, please forgive my bluntness, but how is it that you cannot catch these dragons?"

"If yer job is to catch them….. Are they that skilled?" Koga asked.

"Yes, they are skilled beyond what you may think possible. It is indeed my job but these dragons are not ordinary. That had help hiding and starting that uprising years ago." The female dragon told the wolves.

"Help?" Tamotsu asked.

"Yes, we had reports of a scent that masked theirs and disappeared then reappeared many years later. The scent hadn't been smelt for over sixteen years only to reappear very recently." Benten said making Kagome and the others look at each other.

"Has the scent changed slightly?" Sango asked and watched the dragon nod.

"Yes, slightly."

"Damn Naraku!" Inuyasha growled as Shippo and Koga began to growl and Ayame glared at the table.

"Is that not the name of the creature you have killed?" Asked Ryujn.

"Yes we killed him over sixteen years ago but we have found out recently he had had a son. We all thought that he had been killed by Inuyasha and Kagome when they battled him, but then everyone in our group with a demonic nose has smelt the scent." Miroku spoke.

"We are guessing that he is the leader of both groups and has united them into one mass to fight." Sango said as she saw Kagome place her hand on Inuyasha's arm as he began to growl louder.

"That bastard!" Shippo yelled making Mizuki lightly touch his shoulder.

"It's no use getting upset now. I suggest we plan and take action, instead of sitting here talking about what had happened." Tamotsu said making everyone nod. As they were about to begin there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked around confused as Sesshomaru stood to answer the door.

"My lord. I believe these belong to you. They were caught trying to sneak out when a call came in about a lesser demon in the area." A guard said as he stood behind six smiling faces. Sesshomaru glared down at them. "I am sorry to have to bring them to you but we tried to take care of them ourselves and they have tried to escape ten times and several times they almost succeeded. The other children are a handful but these six we have no way of handling. I am truly sorry my lord." The guard bowed to Sesshomaru who gave a nod when the man stood again.

"It is no problem. I know of these six. Thank you." The guard bowed again and left as Sesshomaru looked at the children. "Inside now." He said in a scary voice and followed them in. Inuyasha and the others sighed when they saw the children.

"What the hell did ya do now?" Koga asked.

"It wasn't our faults." Taro tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it." Inuyasha growled as Kagome, Mizuki, and Ayame stood and grabbed the children firmly by their shoulders.

"We are very sorry for the interruption but we must attend our children." Ayame said.

"Would you like us to take him?" Kagome asked Otohime as she grabbed Izayoi and Taji. Otohime looked down at Ryuu with a frown.

"Mom, we were tryin ta help. We're not babies anymore." Ryuu tried to plead with his mother.

"Go with Kagome, we will discuss this later." She said sternly as he crossed his arms and walked out with Kagome holding Taji and Izayoi, Sango holding Hanna and Hatsu, and Ayame holding Taro.

"That is your son?" Ryujn asked Otohime.

"Yes. His name is Ryuu. He has an older sister and brother and two younger sisters." She smiled softly at her father. As Koga and the others were softly talking about the children. "If you would like I will introduce you to them when we are done." Everyone nodded before Kinryu asked a question that made Otohime fall silent.

"If you have children then you have married a husband… Where is he? He is human correct? I smelled the hanyou blood in the boy" Otohime looked down sadly and took a few moments to collect her thoughts and look back at her family.

"Yes. I did marry. He was a lord, his name was Hoori. When the humans attacked he and his army held them off long enough for us to get a good distance away. The humans eventually caught up to us after I got tired and they tried to go through me and kill the kids…. Luckily Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo showed up. They fought them away and healed me." She smiled as she looked up at Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha.

"It was nothin. They almost pissed 'emselves when they saw me and dad. Add a demon slyer, an ex monk and a super powerful miko into it and I don't know if they would think of commin back."

"Not for a long time at least." Katsu laughed as the group went back to talking about how they could stop the rogue dragon demons.

"What in the world were you thinking?" Kagome scolded her children and niece as Ryuu sat not far away, next to Mizuki, never leaving her sight.

"We were tryin ta help." Hatsu said.

"You all know better!" Kagome looked at each pair of golden eyes. "You are thirteen years old. You are supposed to be responsible." She scolded Izayoi, who folded her arms and looked away before she moved to her son. "You are eleven. You know better than to sneak out and try to get into a fight with a demon." He looked down at the ground, finding it more interesting than looking into his mother's fiery eyes. Kagome turned and looked at her niece. "And you definitely know better. You father is going to be furious when he gets a hold of you. You are lucky we came out and he didn't have to leave that meeting." The young girl looked at the ground ashamed at what she had done. "I want the three of you to sit over there with Mizuki until we figure out what to do with you." She said with anger clear across her face and in her voice. The three walked over to sit down. Taji and Hatsu still looking down in shame, while Izayoi was still being stubborn with her arms crossed and her face in the air, she sat behind the others as Kagome called Ryuu over.

"Do you have any idea what you did?" She asked still angry.

"I was tryin ta help. We were only gonna go and watch and if there were several we were gonna help kill the demons." He said. Kagome shook her head, she knew talking to him would be slightly easier than dealing with Izayoi but she knew this was going to be a difficult one.

"You were trying to go and battle a demon. What happens when you start fighting and the others mistake you for enemies? What happens when we all come out to find you missing then later find that you are dead? Do you know how much that would hurt your mother or anyone else?" She paused for a moment and cut him off as he began to answer. "I want you to go and sit with the others. Don't move until you mother says so." She warned making him gulp at the tone in her voice. He nodded and went to sit with the others while Hanna finished being scolded and Taro rolled his eyes at everything his mother said.

"Hanna, you are the oldest, you're supposed to be responsible. Sneaking out is very irresponsible. You know I will take you and your brother and sisters out if there were a demon and I was not preoccupied, so why sneak out?"

"You were busy, and there was a lesser demon and no one would let me out to help unless you or daddy was with me and I'm seventeen. You were out traveling all over with uncle and auntie at my age. Why am I not allowed to fight like you did?" Hanna tried to reason but her question made things worse.

"Hanna, when I fought at your age it was completely different. I was on my own and needed to kill Naraku. You have a family and friends; you have no need to kill anything. You can't even begin to compare me and my experiences to you!" Sango yelled at her daughter. "I want you to go sit with the others until your father and I decide what to do with you." Sango said and turned away to face Kagome as she walked over and they waited for Ayame.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes like that." Ayame said. Taro snorted and looked away. "Taro. What would make you do something like that?" She asked.

"I was trying to fight a demon. I don't know what the big deal is. You and dad fight em all the time and take me and the others out to fight once in a while." He rolled his eyes at his mother's reaction.

"That is completely different than you sneaking out without one of us to fight a demon that no one truly knows how strong it is. You could have been hurt…. Or worse, killed." He looked away. "Taro do you want your father and I worried sick because you disappeared, only to find out that you were killed?" He shrugged making her sigh. "You're just like your father…. Go sit over there until I decide what to do with you." He shrugged and walked over to the others. Ayame walked over to Kagome and Sango.

"They can be so frustrating sometimes." Kagome said as she glanced over at her daughter still sitting with arms crossed and face turned up.

"I know what you mean." Ayame said looking at her son while Sango nodded and looked at her daughter. "What are we going to do with them?" She asked

"I was thinking…." Kagome looked at her two friends. "If it's a fight with a demon they want then why not let them fight a demon." She smiled as the two other women nodded.

"Yeah, we'll wait for the men and talk with them." Sango said as they sat down to watch the children and wait.

"Damn why can't anyone find anything to lead us to these damn dragons?" Inuyasha yelled in frustration as he and the other sat in his house in the village. They had gone back to check on Kaede and the other villagers and to relax for a while. The group had become very angry and frustrated at the lack of clues as each day passed.

"Someone has to find something!" Koga yelled, equally frustrated.

"It's been two weeks since we talked to the dragons, and there's still no fucking word." Shippo said with anger in his voice. He had always been worried about his sisters and brothers and the rest of his thrown together family, and now on top of it he was a mate and a father now. He worried more and more each day that passes.

"Our scouts can't find any trace." Ayame half growled.

"We can't even find then using our demon slayer skills." Sango said low.

"I don't think they want to be found yet. I think that last fight with them shook them and they want to prepare for the three of you at least." Kagome said thinking about how frantic the two dragons looked before they left.

"Let's not dwell on it. When they think their ready they'll show up and we'll kick their asses." Katsu smiled making everyone smile and smirk.

"Let's get some rest." Miroku said as he and the other moved to go to their spots to sleep. Inuyasha and Kagome took their children up to bed making Izayoi and Toshiro walk up to their rooms while Inuyasha carried Taji. Sango and Miroku moved off to their room as their children went to where they were to sleep with the other children, Katsu and Nori went to their bedroom to sleep. Over time they had grown so close that they were willing to share a room, Nori making Katsu sleep on the ground but it still made Kagome and the others smile to see the start of a relationship. Tamotsu and his family went to an empty room and Koga and Ayame went to another bedroom to sleep for the night while Shippo and Mizuki went to their room.

The next day the women had all gone to take a bath in the hot springs leaving the men and boys at the house.

"So Nori….. Where were you and Katsu all this morning?" Ayame asked with a smile. Nori turned red and tried to sink into the water.

"Come on. Did you guys…. You know, have some fun?" Kagome asked making Nori turn even more red and the women giggled.

"We've all been there. You really haven't heard that much about when Kagome and I first started with Inuyasha and Miroku have you?" Sango asked. Nori shook her head as Ayame smiled.

"They got juicy stories."

"Like you don't with mister chase another girl." Kagome smiled as Ayame smirked before they turned back and Nori who was looking at all three of them. Kagome glanced at the children before starting. "Inuyasha and I really had a hard time. I'm sure you are familiar with the miko and the hanyou story after all these years of me saying it over and over again." Nori nodded. "So you know about Kikyo and the little problem of Inuyasha always going to her?" Nori nodded again. "Well Inuyasha would get embarrassed about every little thing and was too scared to talk to me or asked me to be with him until I had to leave and came back three years later. Even then he still would be embarrassed to hold my hand or even give me a kiss. When we would talk about it I would turn red and do much the same that you are doing. Sango did too." Kagome smiled as Nori lifted slightly and looked between the two.

"It's true. None of us wanted to tell anyone our true feelings but eventually it came out, but I remember Kagome accusing me of loving Miroku and I did what you just did. It started out shaky but the relationship grows and it's just normal talk now. You should be here when we have our…. Talks." Sango smirked at Kagome and Ayame who were smiling.

"Well he woke me up and said that he wanted to talk to me and that he didn't want anyone to…. Over hear. We went outside and into the woods and talked for a bit, and…. And well he asked me to marry him." Nori smiled as Kagome, Sango and Ayame looked at each other before calling to the girls.

"Girls….. Cover your ears. " Ayame called. Once she saw they were all covered she gave a nod to the five women and the six of them squealed and sheered and congratulated Nori.

"Oh, Kami. It's about time!" Sango said.

"At least you'll have a reason to smell." Ayame laughed.

"Inuyasha's going to be so happy." Kagome smiled.

"So is Tamotsu." Tamotsu's wife, Amatsuko said

"I think Katsu is going to talk to them today….. He said something about wanting them in the wedding."

"I doubt Inuyasha will like that very much but I think he'll deal." Kagome laughed.

"I want to have all of you guys in it too….. If that's okay." She said softly making the three women smile.

"We would love to." The said happily at the same time.

"Really? I really don't know the first thing about weddings or anything." Nori said and looked down.

"Don't worry. You have all of us and I bet the guys will help too." Amatsuko said. "We've been through it, so we know." She smiled at Nori.

"Well you guys have. Ayame, Mizuki and I are mates, not wives. Inuyasha and I never had a wedding. I got pregnant before we could and I had the twins then Taji came after that and we just never got around to it." Kagome said.

"Shippo and I have never even thought about it." Mizuki shrugged.

"Koga and I are demons." Ayame said simply.

"Oh, well me, Otohime and Sango know. And after you and Katsu we'll start planning Kagome and Inuyasha's wedding." Amatsuko smiled making everyone smirk at Kagome.

"You'll have to get that passed Inuyasha." Kagome laughed making all of the girls who knew Inuyasha laugh.

"Thanks." Nori said with a soft smile.

The men sat outside watching the boys run around. Miroku glanced at Katsu who was still looking the direction the women had gone and he caught Inuyasha's attention and nodded towards the old friend.

"Oye. Katsu, where'd you and Nori go last night?" Inuyasha asked making all the men look at Katsu.

"We…. Uh…" Katsu stuttered. He didn't know what to say. He knew he was going to have to talk to them anyway but he was hoping to wait a while.

"Katsu, I've never seen you so tongue tied." Tamotsu laughed making Inuyasha laugh at his old friend again.

"Spit it out." Koga said.

"Well, we went out for a bit." He said and looked away.

"Yeah, so what ya do?" Shippo taunted and watched as Katsu started to turn red.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Koga chuckled.

"I… I… I asked Nori to marry me!" Katsu said quickly making everyone look at him before bursting out into laughter.

"That's the big deal?" Tamotsu asked through laughing. Katsu turned even redder before he crossed his arms and turned completely around.

"Aw, come on Katsu. We're only joking." Miroku said.

"Yeah, ya think you have it bad ya shoulda seen the monk." Inuyasha laughed making Shippo burst into a new fit of laughter. Miroku scowled and turned back to the others who looked confused, all but Koga who had an idea.

"What's so funny?" Katsu asked as he looked over his shoulder. Inuyasha and Shippo slowed down to a stop and sat back up to talk.

"The monk almost had Hirikotsu as a permanent part of his skull." Inuyasha chuckled.

"Sango and he loved each other and they refused to accept it and he would just grope her and any other woman he saw before he had Sango's weapon imbedded into his head." Shippo added.

"At least it's better than you two." Miroku said making Koga laugh and Shippo and Inuyasha glared at him.

"What are ya laughin at wolf?" Shippo asked

"Yeah, you got no room ta talk. What about the little story bout you and Ayame. Should we start talkin bout that?" Inuyasha smirked as Koga narrowed his eyes.

"No!" Koga yelled back.

"Alright you three. I don't think Kagome, Mizuki and Ayame would enjoy coming back and seeing you fighting. Especially you two." Miroku said pointing at Inuyasha and Koga as all three sat back and crossed their arms. Suddenly the sound of shrieking reached their ears. Miroku, Katsu and Tamotsu stood and were about to run to the women when they heard the three men with demon senses.

"Sit down." Koga said

"Unless ya want ta be killed by them." Shippo smiled.

"Nori must have told them." Inuyasha smirked. The human men looked at them confused at first before they realized what they were talking about.

"So she tells them?" Katsu asked mostly to himself.

"Yeah, and the way it sound, you're gonna be screwed. When they get that excited ya gotta run." Inuyasha laughed.

"Wait till the actual wedding." Miroku smiled.

"It's not that bad." Tamotsu said.

"It is if you have these three. Inuyasha made me almost miss my own wedding." Miroku said.

"Ya shoulda stopped pacing and yelling." Inuyasha said.

"Oh and don't forget asking if it would be alright then freaking out with nerves." Shippo said making everyone laugh.

"Well I was actually thinking of having everyone in the wedding." Katsu said softly.

"Just don't be stupid." Koga smirked as Katsu nodded. The men sat and talked about weddings from a man's point of view and watched the boys run and play until the women and girls came back.

Later that day the women had gone into the village while most of the men stayed with the children. As the older children stayed to the side talking more than playing, the younger ones had found new friends in the village and were running around. The older children ran over to the adults as they sat relaxing.

"Daddy!" Izayoi yelled making Inuyasha open an eye and look from his spot in the nearly bear tree. The other men's heads snapped to see them running up and thinking something was wrong. "Daddy!" She called up as she came to the base of the tree.

"What?" He asked as he yawned lazily.

"Ya know what today is right?" Taji asked. Inuyasha looked down at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Dad, ya gotta get the stuff for mom." Toshiro said.

"Yeah, today's been a month." Izayoi said happily as she landed in front of her father, high in the tree. Before anyone could blink the limb that she and Inuyasha sat on creaked and snapped. Inuyasha caught himself on a branch to the side but Izayoi wasn't as fast and missed a branch. In what seemed like a split second there was a thud and the limb fell straight down onto Izayoi. Inuyasha dropped and ran to his daughter and pulled the limb off of her as the other men ran over. Izayoi lay there unconscious.

"Shippo go get Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Is she okay?" Katsu asked.

"Looks like she's just unconscious." Inuyasha said as he leaned down and picked her up.

"Better to get mom to look at her though." Taji said as he and his brother followed the adults into the house. Inuyasha laid her on the couch as Miroku got a damp wash rag and Koga grabbed blankets. Toshiro walked over and laid his hand on Izayoi's head before he looked at his father with a ring of light blue around his pupil.

"Izzy's sleepy." He said making all of the men look at him.

"How do you know?" Tamotsu asked.

"She said so. She said her head hurts and she's sleepy." He said with a shrug. Inuyasha had an idea why he knew that but decided to deal with his daughter first. He sat beside her body on the edge of the couch as he spoke.

"Well she can't sleep till yer mother says so." He said looking at his son then down at his daughter. Just then Kagome ran into the room.

"Inuyasha, what happened?" She asked as she knelt on the ground.

"She was climbin and landed in front of me. The branch snapped and she fell with the damn branch on top of her." He said as Kagome placed her hands on her daughter's ribs to check to make sure none were broken.

"Shiro go over there." She said to her son before she looked up at him and saw the ring of blue. "Shiro, what are you doing?" She asked.

"Izzy said her head hurts and she's really sleepy." He told her. She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Alright. Now go over there." He nodded and removed his hand and Kagome watched as the blue ring disappeared. She glanced at Inuyasha who nodded. They seemed to be thinking the same thing while the others were confused. Kagome laid her hand gently on Izayoi's head and her hand began to turn a light pink. She looked up into Inuyasha's worried golden eyes, and that's when everyone saw it. Kagome had a bright pink ring around her pupil. They heard her speak to Inuyasha as she turned back to the girl. "Inuyasha. Don't worry. She probably had the wind knocked out so fast she went unconscious. She'll be fine." She smiled as Izayoi's eyes started to open.

"Daddy?" She whispered as her golden eyes opened to see her parents. "Mom?"

"Shh. Lay back and relax for a bit." Kagome smiled. "It seems you need to be more careful when you go climbing." Izayoi smiled at her mother as she stood up. "I'm going to go back to the other women now. Please be careful….. All of you." Everyone smiled and smirked as she walked out.

"I'm kinda tired." She said and tried to sit up again only to be laid back by her father.

"Then let's get ya to bed." Inuyasha said and picked her up and carried her up to her bed. The others went back outside as he laid her down.

"Daddy?" She asked as he reached her door way and was about to close the door. He turned around and looked at her. "Ya gonna get that stuff for mom? She will be really happy." The young girl smiled and yawned.

"We'll see. Go to sleep." He smiled as he closed the door and went back out to the others.

"So dad, ya gonna go?" Taji asked as he ran over to his father.

"I don't know squirt. Let's see how yer sister does." Inuyasha said ruffling his youngest sons' hair.

"But dad. Izzy's gonna be fine. Ya gotta get the stuff from that lady. It's mom's present remember?" Taji said following behind his father as they went back to the others.

"He's right Inuyasha." Miroku said. "You should head out and start preparing it's not that long before Christmas."

"What are ya talkin bout?" Koga asked.

"It's a long story." Miroku said just before Toshiro stated to talk.

"Dad and mom went to talk to some lady bout opening the well. When they came back mom was unconscious and dad told us the story. He would have to go back in a month and get the stuff and he would be able to open the well. It was a present to mom cause she doesn't know that the lady had a plan to open it."

"Then what ya waitin for?" Koga said as he looked at Inuyasha.

"I'm goin, I'm goin." He said.

"If you'd like, Inuyasha, I'll go with you." Miroku offered.

"Yeah. I'm commin." Shippo said.

"Me too." Koga added.

"Might as well go for a trip. It gets a little boring staying in one spot too long." Katsu smiled.

"Daddy. I wanta go!" A voice called from an open window. Everyone looked over at the house to see Izayoi sitting on the sill looking down at them. She smiled and jumped down before she ran over to them.

"I thought you were tired." Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not anymore."

"Well it would look weird if everyone went." Koga said.

"Not if we tell the women that we have to help a village with a demon." Shippo said.

"It would explain why were leaving." Koga said.

"And why it will be Inuyasha, Shippo, you, Katsu and me going." Miroku said.

"And don't forget us." Said three voices to the side. The men saw Izayoi and Hanna with their arms around each other's necks and Taro standing beside them.

"I don't know." Miroku said looking at Koga and Inuyasha as they thought and looked at each other. Koga gave a slight shrug and Inuyasha nodded.

"Alright but you listen to us and do exactly what we say." Inuyasha said and watched all three nod.

"Alright. Shiro go tell mom that we were called for a big job and tell her who is goin. We won't be long." Shippo said.

"No more than a day or two." Inuyasha said and watched as Toshiro nodded and took off.

"Haruko, I want you guys to watch the little ones while we're gone and the women aren't back. I'm giving you and the others this responsibility because you are the oldest ones." Miroku said, seeing his daughter nod he smiled and looked at the young children playing.

"Alright we better get goin before Kagome and the others come back and start askin questions." Shippo said.

"Tamotsu, if they get back and Kagome's nosy like always, tell her that some guy came and said that there was a big job and they needed help, and lots of it. We took who we needed to do the job and didn't want to bother them while they were away." Katsu said before he saw Acteon transform and Hanna jump onto her back, Nebi transformed while Izayoi stood next to her.

"Katsu, Nebi will make sure ya keep up with us." Izayoi smiled. Katsu watched Miroku climb on the other large fire cat behind his daughter and Katsu walked over to climb onto Nebi's back and the group set out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inuyasha and the others had gotten to the old demon slayers village and found the cave that would lead them to the old woman. As they found the way up to her place the passage way was blocked. The tunnel had caved in and there was no way for them to get through. At this Inuyasha lead the way to the mountain and they started their hike up. It was a good thing that everyone was dressed for winter as they began to climb the mountain.

Once at the top they found the scene that looked like everything had been blown apart. Inuyasha found the old woman lying on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked as he gently turned her over.

"My place was attacked by angry dragons. They destroyed everything." She said in barely a whisper.

"How long ago?" Izayoi asked from the other side as she and Hanna started to clean and bandage what they could. The old woman looked at Izayoi and gave a small smile.

"It happened early today." She looked back at Inuyasha. "I managed to save your stuff…." She coughed several times before settling back. "It is over there. You will need the blood of both worlds to mix with that. Pour it all into the well and it will open." She started to cough again and as she settled back blood began to roll down the corner of her mouth. Koga had walked over to retrieve the stuff that she had mentioned and came back as she began to speak again. "I do not have much time in this world." She coughed again and looked at Izayoi and smiled once more before placing her index and middle fingers on her forehead and Izayoi fell backwards. Shippo caught her and looked her over. There was nothing wrong but she was knocked out. Before anyone could say a word the old woman spoke again. "My powers and knowledge must live on." With that her body went limp and she died. Inuyasha laid her down and looked at Shippo.

"What the hell just happened?" Inuyasha asked and looked at his daughter.

"I think she'll be okay. That woman said something about her knowledge and powers must live on. I think she gave Izzy everything." Miroku said as he knelt beside Shippo.

"let's go. We'll figure it out later." Koga said as Inuyasha leaned forward and took Izayoi from Shippo and they started on their way home. No one thought much about anything, only that they wanted to get back to Kagome and see if they can make a story and get answers.

A week later Kagome had gone with the women after telling everyone everything she knew. Those who went said that there was some old witch who was dying and said that her knowledge and power needed to live on and touch Izayoi's head and she dropped. It wasn't a complete lie but enough to get what they needed. Kagome delved into her soul and searched for Midoriko to get the answers she needed. She had said that it was a good woman who had given the young girl power and knowledge. Her power would be similar to Kagome's but not as powerful. She would have the knowledge of generations and be able to help in the end battle. No one could believe what they heard but as the day went by Izayoi woke up and seemed like her old self so no one thought anything of it. Inuyasha started mixing the ingredients to open the well once Kagome and the other women left.

"The old witch said that we needed blood from both worlds…." Koga thought as Inuyasha continued mixing.

"The only thing it sounds like it is a person that has blood from the future and blood from the past. It has to be one of the kids." Shippo said. "They have mom's blood, blood of the future and your blood, blood of the past. They are from both worlds."

"Ya need my blood?" Toshiro asked as Inuyasha finished mixing. Toshiro shrugged and drew his claw across his palm and squeezed before turning it over the bowl and letting blood fall in. He pulled back and licked his wound clean as Inuyasha mixed the bowl and everyone went to the well, today was the villager's turn to watch all the children in the village. Once at the well Inuyasha stepped up and turned the bowl over and let everything fall in. there was a bright greenish blue light for a split second and then nothing.

"Did it work?" Shippo asked stepping up to stand beside Inuyasha.

"I think it's open but I don't know if it will let everyone through." Inuyasha said.

"Only one way to find out." Shippo smirked.

"Yeah. You guys stay here till we get back." Inuyasha said over his shoulder before he and Shippo jumped into the well and disappeared.

"It worked!" Miroku said happily.

"The well is open and lets everyone go through." Izayoi smiled as she and the others waited for Inuyasha and Shippo to come back after making arrangements and setting everything up. It was coming close… Christmas was only a week away.

Four days later the men were in Miroku and Sango's house while the women were in Inuyasha and Kagome's house preparing for the wedding. Kaede would be overseeing it and the women had all worked hard driving all the men crazy. Now was the big moment that put an end to the madness.

"Inuyasha, are you sure you have everything?" Miroku called to him from the other room.

"Yeah. I got everything the last fifty times you asked." Inuyasha called back rolling his eyes.

"You would think it was him getting married." Tamotsu smiled. The three old friends sat talking about old days and how Katsu had had a crush on Nori since they were all very young. They made fun of him for several things he had done in the past and laughed about what could happen in the future, while Sesshomaru sat against a wall listening and Koga smiled and smirked at some stories. There was a soft knock at the door and Inuyasha went and answered it. When he opened the door he saw Kagome standing in front of him in a beautiful red kimono dress with her hair up and decorated. All he could do for a few moments was stair at her beauty as she stared back as him in his clean and dressy red harkamas and kimono top. She snapped herself out of her daze.

"Their ready." She said softly. Inuyasha nodded and walked with her to get the other men.

Everyone went out to their spots and waited for it all to start. The ceremony had been beautiful. Went nice and smooth and was one of the best weddings Kagome had ever seen. She had glanced at Inuyasha and caught his staring at her for the fifth time during the ceremony and smiled brightly making him smirk and turn away.

It was now late into the night and the village was still celebrating as Kagome and Inuyasha sat in a tree on the outskirts of the reception. Inuyasha would lean down and kiss Kagome softly on the cheek or forehead and they sat listening to the villagers celebrating the wedding.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in her ear.

"Yeah?" She responded softly.

"Did you want a wedding?" He asked making her look up at him.

"What makes you ask?" Kagome asked wondering where this was coming from all of a sudden.

"Well you seemed happy when you were planning it and the way you looked at them at the wedding and all…. We never got the chance because the twins came a long, but would you still want a wedding?" He asked. She smiled up at him and gave him a small kiss.

"Of course I would still want one. I want you to be mine and me be yours in every possible way. But….. I don't need one. I am perfectly thrilled being you mate." She smiled and gave him another small kiss as he smiled brightly and captured her lips with his own and kissed her to show her how he felt.

"EW!" They heard from below the branches. They broke apart and looked down to see Izayoi, Taji, Taro, Hanna, and Ryuu standing there looking up.

"Do ya gotta do that?" Izayoi said making the others laugh.

"You won't think it's so gross when you grow up." Kagome called to her daughter. Inuyasha smirked, the woman in front of him was still as youthful and high spirited as the day he met her. She may be thirty one, the mother of five children, adoptive mother of one and grandmother of two, but she still looked like the eighteen year old she used to be and was still as childish at times. He smiled as the children laughed and ran off to play and with that group, Inuyasha knew they were running to get into trouble. Kagome laid her head back onto his chest and listened to the calming rhythm of his heart beat as Inuyasha laid his head on top of hers and looked out at all the villagers still partying.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said in a sleepy tone.

"Hmm?" He responded as he kissed the top of her head and laid his head back down.

"I love you." She yawned as she drifted off.

"I, I love you too, Kagome." He replied. Even after all these years it was still very difficult to admit feelings to anyone. He closed his eyes as he held his mate tight and they fell asleep.

Two days after Katsu and Nori get married it was Christmas morning. The adults had gotten all the children presents and set them in the throne room, it was being used to collect dust it might as well have another reason, Rin had told Sesshomaru. In the morning the children woke up early and ran in to wake their parents and make them follow them to wake Katsu and Nori then it was off to open presents. The children sat on the ground with bright smiles on their faces that would not be coming off for a long time. The adults sat and watched as the children handed each other gifts and they tore into them. They all yelled and cheered at what they got showing every little thing off to each other and to the adults. It was no surprise some of the children received….

All the children loved what they got and were excited as they tried everything on and wanted to try out everything. It was a good thing Sango, Kagome and Ayame stopped them from using small weapons and even the large weapons in the house. The younger children were in love with all of their toys and were perfectly content sitting in one spot playing with all of them while the older one ran around the room screaming and yelling and laughing. The adults sat in their spots still tired from being woken up at dawn so that the children could open their presents and run around like mad people. The women laid their heads on their men's shoulders and started to drift off to sleep when they heard a soft voice as it spoke to the adults.

"I have prepared a small breakfast, if you'd like I can bring it in here for the children." The man said with a small smile as he watched the children take off screaming once again.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea." Rin smiled as she saw Taro and Izayoi yell and pull weapons. Izayoi's two sais grew and resembled fangs as she held on in each hand. Inuyasha jumped up to stop his daughter while Koga was on the move to get to his son while Kagome and Ayame were on their feet watching.

"I think it was a bad idea to give those two any weapons." Kagome laughed.

"I think your right. If we're lucky they'll tire themselves out, and if we're not they'll kill each other." Ayame said as they watched Koga and Inuyasha scold their children.

"Let's hope that their fathers will stop it first…. For their father's sakes." Kagome smiled. Izayoi placed her sais back into their sheaths and walked off as Taro placed his weapons away and walked the opposite direction.

After breakfast the children were let outside to show off their new presents to their friends in the village and other adults. The adults smiled and were happy to see all of the children so happy after everything that has happened to them and their families. It was no surprise that they showed their stuff and stopped for a moment to speak then were off again with more energy than any one had ever seen, making the adults smile as they settled down and talked with other adults. The village had planned a celebration and cooked lunch for everyone in the castle to show their appreciation for letting them build a village and live under their protection. Inuyasha and the other men and older boys helped fix the remaining huts that had been destroyed in the raid while everyone stayed inside away from the freezing weather.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. She knew he had taken his sons to help the villagers, but she had no idea where in the village they had gotten too. Sango and Nori smiled beside her as she called his name and within a second he was standing in front of her with his two young son on each side.

"What are you doing out here? Ya know yer gonna get sick." He asked and smirked when he saw her smiling face.

"The foods done. Could you get the other men and get them to head in to warm up?" He shook his head and sighed.

"Feh. Just call for the stupid wolf, he'll come runnin." He said before he looked at his sons. "Come on." They both nodded and followed Inuyasha as he jumped away to let everyone know.

"I think he's getting soft." Sango smiled.

"You shoulda seen him when we were kids and someone asked him to do anything." Nori giggled. "He did his little 'feh' and went into a tree and made us do it."

"That's more than I would get when we first met." Kagome smiled and the three women started walking inside where it was warm. Twenty minutes later Inuyasha and his three sons showed up with the wolves, Ryuu and Aoi. They went over to where Kagome and the other women sat and took the hot food from them. A few minutes after that Katsu, Miroku, Kanno and Tamotsu walked in and did the same.

"You guys look frozen." Ayame smiled at her mate and five boys.

"No we're nice and toasty." Taro said sarcastically.

"It's really cold out there, mom." Masaharo said as he took his food.

"I'm surprised the humans are out there and still movin round" Koga said.

"Yeah, surprised these two didn't drop." Inuyasha said pointing at Miroku and Katsu.

"Hey." Miroku protested before taking another bite of hot food.

"Oye, we ain't all got demon blood that makes us numb everywhere, even the head." Katsu shot back and Inuyasha.

"Hey! You callin me numb in the head too?" Izayoi yelled from beside her father who was smiling at how Katsu had jumped when Izayoi yelled at him.

"Katsu, that's not nice at all." Nori scolded.

"Well the demon blood only makes half mutts' heads numb." Taro shot making Izayoi stand up and try to go hit him. She looked up when she felt a strong arm around her waist to see her father holding her back. That's when they heard a loud smack and saw Taro rubbing his head and glaring at his father who went back to eating.

"What was that for?" He asked Koga.

"That was for what ya said." Koga told him simply as he smirked at the glare he was receiving from Taro.

"Senshi, sit down." Inuyasha said as he let her go and she sat back down beside him.

"Remind me ta never piss ya off." Katsu mumbled just loud enough for the demon ears to hear and make them smile.

"So how's the village coming?" Nori asked.

"I think there is one more hut and the men have already started on it. But everything else is done." Katsu told his wife.

"So we're free now." Shippo smirked as he looked down at Anzu sitting in his lap. She was playing with one of her new toys she had gotten that morning. Her sister was cuddled with her new doll in Mizuki's arms fast asleep.

"Looks like they do run out of energy." Amatsuko said making everyone smile as they finished their food and talked about Kagome's time. Inuyasha and those who knew of the present smiled and exchanged glances when the talk changed to her world and the well. No one was sure of how to get her and everyone to go back to the village and into the well. Toshiro was the one with the ideas and he never ceased to amaze everyone.

"Mom." He said to get her attention. "Why don't we go and visit grandma Kaede? It's Christmas and she's all alone with no one to celebrate with." He told her and looked sad making her smile and look at Inuyasha and the others.

"That's a great idea. Does everyone want to go?" She asked getting everyone to nod and agree with bright smiles. "Then we'll leave in the morning." She told them.

"No, Mom. Why don't we go back now? We can get there way before dinner and have Christmas dinner with her." Izayoi offered. Kagome looked around waiting for everyone to agree of deny, to her surprise everyone wanted to go right away.

"Okay, let's get our stuff and go." She smiled as everyone quickly finished their food and went to gather their things.

They all met at the entrance to the castle. It would be Shippo, Mizuki, Anzu, Aki, Inuyasha, Kagome, Toshiro, Izayoi, Taji, Katsu, Nori, Koga, Ayame, Taro, Jiro, Saburo, Akio, Masaharo and Mina. The children, Sango and Mizuki had their demon fire cats transform and carry those who needed to be.

After running for hours and going as fast as they could the group made it to the village and surprised Kaede.

"Oh, well. This is a surprise. What are ye all doing here?" She asked with a bright smile.

"We came to visit you for Christmas, Grandma Kaede." Taji said as everyone was finishing up climbing off the transformed cats before they turned to their kitten form and jumped into their masters' arms to rest.

"Well this is a wonderful gift to get. Ye have traveled all the way here in this weather." She looked around at all the humans shivering…. All but Kagome and Mizuki who had the warmth of their mate's haori's. "Come inside before ye all get deathly ill." She turned and lead them into her hut that had expanded when Inuyasha and Kagome lived there with the children. Everyone sat and ate stew as they talked and celebrated Christmas with Kaede. Sango had pulled Kaede aside and had told her about the present Inuyasha and the others had been planning for a year. She decided to try to help and voiced an idea once Kagome had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's lap.

"Why do ye not all go to the well and wake her up? Take her into the well and surprise her."

"Yeah, but Mizuki and several others are sleeping." Sango said seeing Mizuki asleep in Shippo's lap with her twin two year olds cuddled on her lap. Mina pasted out in her father's arms, and Nori was dozing on Katsu's shoulder.

"Wake them and take them. They can sleep once in Kagome's time." Everyone agreed and woke all but Kagome and headed out to the well. After a few minutes everyone was at the well Inuyasha started to wake Kagome. He said her name softly several times before resulting to the way he used to wake her.

"Oye. Wench. Get up." He said in a stern voice and her eyes opened quickly and she looked around.

"What are we doing out here?" She asked and looked around. "Why are we by the well?" She asked as Inuyasha set her down.

"Do you trust me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Of course. Why are you asking?" She asked him but got no answer as he looked at the others and spoke.

"Alright. Let's go." Inuyasha said as he jumped in and jumped out on the other side. He was followed by Shippo and his family, Izayoi, Taji and Toshiro, then came Koga and his large family, then Miroku and his family, and last was Katsu and Nori. Everyone climbed out and looked around the old well house. Inuyasha smirked at the face his mate had on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"We're in mom's time?" Taji asked.

"Yeah. Slide the door open." Inuyasha said as he and Kagome walked up the stairs to the door with everyone following them. Taji did what he was told and as the door slid open and everyone step out into the cold air they all looked around amazed as they followed Inuyasha across the shrine to the house. He had Toshiro knock on the door and stood beside his mother. When the door opened and Kagome's mother saw Kagome standing in front of her, tears started to fall down both women's cheeks as they wrapped their arms around each other and cried.

"Mom, what's…wrong?" A deep voice said from behind Kagome's mother. The man stood about five foot eleven, with short brown hair and bright brown eyes that got very wide as he saw who was at the door.

"Sota?" Came a soft voice as a girl walked in with waist length black hair and dark blue eyes. She was followed by an old man with gray hair and gray eyes. The two of them looked at what Sota was looking at.

"Ka…Kagome!" The old man called as Kagome looked up to see the three figures.

"Gramps!" She cried as she ran to him and hugged him before she released him and looked at the other man in the room. "Is this my little brother?" She smiled as more tears fell.

"Sis… is it really you?" He asked as he stepped in front of her and wrapped his arms around her as she nodded.

"Oh, Sota you've grown so much." Kagome said as her mother let everyone in.

"Yeah, what happened to the little brat?" Inuyasha joked as Sota smiled and looked at him.

"He grew up waiting to see his hero again." Sota walked over and smiled at his brother in law. "I can't believe you guys came back."

"Yeah, well it was a Christmas gift for Kagome." Sango smiled as she watched Kagome hug her mother again. Sota smiled and watched his mother and sister start crying again. Inuyasha smirked as he took a step forward and grabbed Kagome's shoulders.

"We've been saving this for a long time." He whispered,

"You've had this planed?" She asked with a smile when she looked at him.

"Actually Inuyasha came back and told us what the woman said." Sango said.

"You have bright little ones despite who their father is." Shippo laughed and then rubbed his head after Inuyasha hit it.

"Little ones?" Kagome's mother asked. "Inuyasha, you never told me about grandchildren." She said and narrowed her eyes playfully.

"Slipped my mind." he smirked. As he turned and saw his and Kagome's three children standing behind him.

"You three came up with this?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, Dad did everything though." Taji said.

"Daddy has been workin on it for a month." Izayoi smirked at her father.

"We all worked together. It took all of us to fool ya." Toshiro smiled.

"Are these them?" Sota asked.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled and turned back to her long lost family. "This is Toshiro and his twin sister Izayoi and their little brother Taji."

"I'm not little!" Taji protested.

"Yer still a squirt ta her." Inuyasha said ruffling his son's hair. As Kagome smiled and moved on to the others.

"Mom, you remember the stories I used to tell you right?" Kagome asked and watched her mother nod. "Well this is Shippo. He's the little kit we found and when I went back he became my adoptive son. This is Mizuki and these are their little twins, Anzu and Aki."

"So that means you're a grandmother and mom's a great grandmother?" Sota laughed. "You're old now!" Sota laughed and pointed at Kagome, but stopped as soon as he was pinched by the woman behind him. And listened as Kagome introduced the others. At the end Sota started laughing at Kagome again and was pinched by the woman again.

"Sota, stop it. If she's a grandmother than you're a great uncle." She told him and made him drop his smile.

"Thank you." Kagome smiled as she walked over to her brother and the woman.

"No problem. He needs to learn to think once in a while."

"I've got a few of those." Kagome smiled.

"My name's Hitomi. Since Sota is having too much fun laughing." Hitomi smiled at Sota.

"You came back five months too late, Kagome." Sota said. "You missed the wedding." He smiled as Kagome's eyes went back and forth between them.

"The brat got married?" They heard Inuyasha asked and start laughing.

"Why don't we go into the other room and talk? We both have missed a lot." Kagome's mother said and led everyone into the living room.

"This looks like home." Taji said.

"Yeah but home's bigger." Izayoi said to her brother.

"Your home is like this?" Sota asked.

"Yeah, Inuyasha built a house that looked like this house, but it is much bigger and slightly different." Miroku said.

"Really? Keiko, did you hear that? The demon built her something." Gamps said and was met with a growl.

"Don't ya start old man." Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, he had been building it for a while and after I had Taji he showed it to me." Kagome smiled as she grabbed and squeezed Inuyasha's hand ignoring the whole thing that had gone on between her grandfather and mate.

"So these are all your friends you met in the feudal era?" Keiko asked.

"Yeah. Some are newer and the old friends have children now." Kagome explained.

"So tell me how old are the children?"

"Well it seems like they were born in groups." Kagome smiled and looked at the children sitting on the floor listening. "Hanna and Haruko are seventeen, Kanno is sixteen, Toshiro, Izayoi, Taro, Jiro, Saburo and Akio are fifteen only a few weeks apart, then Taji, Masaharo, and Mina are eleven, Akemi is ten and the girls are two. See what I mean?" Kagome told her mother.

"Yes. And look they have those cute little ears like you Inuyasha." Keiko giggled looking at her grandchildren. "And the girls have cute little fox ears." She said looking at her great grand children after her three grandchildren plastered their ears to their scalps making the adults laugh.

"What's the matter Shiro. Thought ya liked havin yer ears messed with?" Katsu smiled at the boy.

"Only when mom does it." Toshiro said.

"You like when daddy rubbs em too." Izayoi smiled at her brother.

"Alright, don't start." Shippo said before the twins could start an argument or one of his parents could say a word. "They never stop arguing." He said when he turned back to his 'grandmother'.

"It's better than when they were younger." Koga smirked and looked at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.

"Were they anything like Taro and Izzy?" Nori asked.

"I think those two are a special case." Ayame smiled.

"Let go!" Izayoi screamed making everyone turn to see her and Taro in a tug of war over blanket she had gotten off the couch.

"Quit hogging it, ya stupid mutt!" Taro yelled back.

"Mangy wolf!"

"Half breed!" Taro yelled as loud as he could. Izayoi waited for Taro to yank again and let go of the blanket making him fall backwards. She jumped up and was about to tackle him when she was grabbed by her father and Koga had gotten up and pulled his son away.

"Dad, the mutt kept takin the blanket!" Taro called in his father's grasped.

"You did, ya poor excuse for a mange half brained-" Izayoi was cut off by Inuyasha's hand.

"Senshi, that's enough." He said low as Koga growled at his son and slapped his head. Inuyasha took his hand away from her mouth as he went and sat back down. He looked over at her to see her golden eyes down cast and her little ears drooping. He sighed. "Come here." He told her and she slowly walked over to him and he pulled her into his lap before a smile began to show on her face.

"You would let her get away with murder." Miroku said as he watched the young girl cuddle against her father's chest.

"Like you wouldn't let your girls." Kagome said.

"He would let them get away with worse." Sango laughed.

"Like you do with the boy?" Koga laughed.

"Like your one to talk…. I see you with Mina." Ayame said. Making all the women laugh as the wolf prince went red and the said girl climbed into his lap.

"Do they always fight like that?" Sota asked.

"Sometimes it could be worse and it is like the end of the world when they drag Taji and Jiro into fights." Shippo said looking at Taro sulking and Izayoi nearly asleep in Inuyasha's lap.

"As long as Saburo doesn't go near Hanna or Izzy, he'll be okay." Toshiro laughed. "Other than that no one really fights or does anything."

"You forgot Myoga and your brother." Katsu laughed. Everyone looked at Taji as he looked around with his bright golden mischievous eyes.

"What? He is really annoying." Taji said and scrunched up his face making everyone smile and laugh. The rest of the night was spent catching up on lost times and telling stories. When it got late enough and most of the people were asleep or falling asleep Keiko and Kagome started working out sleeping arrangements and everyone went to bed for the night ready for what was in store for them the next day.

"I'm so happy you got the well open." Keiko said to Kagome as she followed her and Inuyasha into her old room.

"Me too. I can't believe Sota is all grown up and married." She smiled as they reached the top of the stairs.

"Me either and I still can't believe you and Inuyasha got married and had three children." She smiled and looked at the young boy as he stumbled next to her Inuyasha looked at Kagome and nodded. Keiko looked up as she heard her daughter sigh. "What's the matter dear?"

"Well Inuyasha and I aren't married. Well we're married in demon terms, we're called mates. And we had these three and two other little girls." Kagome said as Inuyasha laid Izayoi on a bed they made on the floor and she handed Toshiro to him and he laid him down beside his twin and turned and took Taji from Keiko and laid him on the other side of Izayoi. Kagome laid a blanket over them as she spoke again. "Let's talk down stairs." She was surprised when Inuyasha followed the two women down into the kitchen and sat while Kagome and her mother talked only adding little thing once in a while.

"Now what are you talking about?" Keiko said as she and her daughter and son in law sat at the table.

"Six years after we had Taji, in the middle of this whole thing with the dragons and humans, I got pregnant again. We are almost always staying at the castle, especially now. When I was four months pregnant Rin, Mizuki and I let wounded men into the castle when Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango and Miroku left to look for any information they could get. We healed the men then they attacked that night. Nori and Katsu save the kids and Rin and Hatsu but when I started to fight back they had their men start coming after us." Kagome stopped as her voice caught in her throat. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"They almost killed her, if it weren't fer the three hell raisers upstairs I would have lost Kagome too." He said his voice thick with emotion.

"Oh, my. The baby didn't make it?" Keiko asked as she felt her eyes start to water.

"No, mom. She died before she even took her first breath." Kagome said as a tear fell down her cheek and she took a deep breath. "We named her Takara and buried her with Inuyasha's mother."

"She will be well protected there." Keiko said as she reached across the table and grabbed one of Kagome's hands and squeezed it.

"Then…. There was Katsumi." Kagome said as she started to cry. "She was two years old when we went to fight the last two dragons and the village that was outside the castle was attacked and she was caught playing with the other children. Most of them got away. Izayoi and the boys were pretty beaten up from trying to help fight and save their sister but she….. She…." Kagome started to cry and Inuyasha pulled her to him and smoother her hair.

"She was killed. Shippo and I were so close to death that I wound up in my parents' castle in the afterlife. I got to see Takara. She was beautiful and acted just like Kagome." Inuyasha smiled as tears rose in his eyes. "Then I saw Katsumi and she told me what happened. Shippo and I were able to get back but I had to leave the girls there. Takara was happy with my parents when I saw her and I'm sure Katsumi will be happy with them and her big sister." Inuyasha said as the tears spilled over.

"Oh. I am so sorry. I wish I could have met them." Keiko cried. "If you ever want to leave the children here while you go fight and make things right, again, that would be fine with me." Keiko said as tears streamed down her face and she grabbed Inuyasha's hand that sat on the table in front of him. "After everything's fixed we can start planning for a happy future. Now why don't you two go to bed and take your friends and the kids out tomorrow? I'm sure Sota and Hitomi would love to help too." Keiko gave a watery smiled as Inuyasha whipped his tears away quickly and then started to dry Kagome's and kissed her forehead.

"Okay. Mom…. Thanks." Kagome said and started up stairs while Inuyasha stayed a moment longer to speak with his mother in law.

"Thanks for letting her talk like that. She hasn't talked bout em since it happened." He said and began to walk out of the kitchen when a small hand grabbed his arm and he turned to see a sad smile.

"I'm glad I could help a little but if the kids or your friends or even you want to talk and get things out, I am more than happy to help. Thank you for making my little girl happy and I am so happy for the both of you for getting…. Married in demon terms, and having the three angles up stairs. Thank you for taking care of her when she needed it." Keiko said.

"It's what I'm supposed to do. Besides she has always been there for me and we were there for each other when this happened." He told her and looked at her with his golden eyes.

"Thank you though. And I mean it. If you need to talk to me you do it." She smiled and gave him a hug. "Or if you and Kagome need any advice…" She said as she pulled back and looked at him.

"Feh. Where were ya when the twins were born?" He smiled making her laugh. "That was bout the only thing we needed help with. After them we had everythin under control. We even had ta take Anzu and Aki for a few nights so Shippo and Mizuki could sleep and we had ta teach em how ta take care of em." He smirked and turned to head up to bed with his family.

"Good night Inuyasha." Keiko whispered.

"G'night." He said back as he left the room.

Inuyasha and Kagome were woken up by their three Children running into the room laughing and jumping on them. Kagome smiled as she watched them laugh and jump on her bed, while Inuyasha groaned.

"Come on. Grandma made breakfast and said we were all gonna go out today and show us everything!" Taji cheered

"Yeah, she said we could get candy!" Toshiro laughed.

"Come on Daddy! Get up!" Izayoi called as she crawled over between her parents and started to play with his ears. He started to growl as he opened his eyes.

"Ya know, next time I want you up I'm gonna bug ya like this." He told his daughter.

"Don't blame the poor girl cause you slept in." Shippo laughed from the doorway before he stuck his tongue out and took off running down stairs followed by Inuyasha only in his red harkamas.

"Come on. Let's go stop your father from killing your brother." Kagome smiled as she threw her robe on over her pjs and went down stairs followed by her three children. They went into the kitchen to see Shippo on one side and Inuyasha on the other of the island in the middle of the room. Everyone was laughing as the two yelled back and forth. Kagome rolled her eyes and watched her three young children run to Keiko and laugh as Shippo and Inuyasha continued. After a few more seconds the children started joining in and ended up in a fight between Izayoi and Taro again.

"Is this how it is every morning?" Sota asked Kagome as he handed her some food.

"Only when Shippo wakes us up or any number of people make comments." Kagome sighed. "Besides Izzy and Taro fight over everything."

"Nonstop." Katsu laughed. "None of em will learn."

"Like you have?" Sango said with a knowing smile. The rest of the morning went better. After a few more rounds and Izayoi and Taro's fight was worked out everyone finished eating and Keiko and Sota pulled old clothes out of the attic.

"I think these will work until we get clothes for each person." Keiko said. Kagome, Sota and Keiko went through the clothes and pulled clothes for each person who would go out that day.

"I can't believe you save all out stuff." Kagome smiled as she picked up a little sweater that she remembered wearing to her first day of elementary school.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Sango as she, Nori, Ayame, Mizuki and Hitomi walked over to them.

"Getting clothes for you." Sota said. "Sis, look at this." He said as he pulled out a pink tee shirt that said I love my big sister. Kagome and the women who knew Taji started to laugh.

"Taji would kill me if I made him wear that."

"Why? I think that shirt is cute." Keiko almost whined. Kagome smiled as she shook her head

"Yeah, watch." She turned to the door way of the room and yelled out. "Taji!" In a flash he was by her side.

"Fast little guy." Sota said.

"I'm not little." Taji pouted making Sota smiled and go back to looking at the shirt. "What ya need mom?"

"Your grandma found a shirt she thinks you would look good in." Kagome said and pointed to the shirt Sota held up. Taji looked at his grandmother and at the shirt. He scrunched his face up and turned to his mother.

"Do I gotta? That shirt's not cool like what uncle Sota wears." He whined and drooped his ears back making Kagome smile.

"No, you don't have to. Go tell your father to put this on and give the rest to the other men." Kagome said as she handed Taji a handful of shirts, pants, and socks. They would be able to use the underwear they used in their era. "Ya got it?" She asked when she handed him everything.

"Yep. I got it." She smiled and started off to find Inuyasha but stopped after a few steps and went back to Kagome's side. "Can you pick what I wear?" Kagome smiled and gave a nod and he turned back to his task after giving his mother a kiss on the cheek.

"You've got a handsome little man on your hands." Keiko smiled.

"That one is the mild mini Inuyasha, the other one's the handsome little man and let's not start with Izzy." Sango laughed as she knelt beside her sister.

"They're not that bad." Keiko said making all the women from the past stop and look at each other before laughing.

"Mom, you gotta get to know them. They're not the little angles they've been since we got here." Kagome smiled as she picked what the girls would wear and started to help Sota since he had no idea what size the boys would be. Keiko finished picking out what the women would wear as Kagome and Sota finished picking for the boy. The group of women and Sota had talked about how the children actually were and Keiko just couldn't believe that the children would be like that. It had taken four hours to get everyone dressed and outside with jackets and hats. Finally they were on their way to the mall to do some shopping.

At the mall the ones who had never seen any of this stuff were amazed. They all walked into the mall and saw all the people walking around and talking. They followed as Kagome and her mother went into a store to shop. After three hours the children were getting bored and the men were almost just as bored.

"Inuyasha. Why don't you take them and get ice cream in the food court." Kagome said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Fine, but yer dealin with em when their all over the place." Kagome smiled and gave him money for the kids and the men and they went off. Kagome and the women went into another store and shopped for a half hour before leaving and seeing a kiddie play ground outside the store.

"When did they put this in?" Kagome asked

"A few years ago. I guess the stores got tired of the kids running around." Keiko laughed.

"Kagome?" They heard as they passed the playground. Everyone stopped and turned around to see four figures coming towards them. The three women ran at her while the man walked over.

"Higurashi?"

"Oh! It is you! Where have you been?" Eri asked

"After we graduated it was like you disappeared." Yuka said

"Well I went somewhere that I had no way of getting letters or anything to anyone." Kagome smiled and tried to get free of the old friends who had recognized her after all these years.

"Where was it?" Yuka asked

"Was it the middle of the dessert?" Eri said.

"Or was it the middle of the jungle?" Ayumi asked.

"Guys. Come on. Calm down okay. I'm back and will be coming back for visit's a lot more often than before." Kagome tried to explain.

"Who are they, Kagome?" Ayumi asked

"They are my friends from where I was. This is Sango, Nori, Mizuki, and Ayame."

"Oh! So you guys come to visit outside of your little civilization?" Yuka asked. The other women didn't know what to say to them as they bombarded them with questions.

"Girls, girls please. Don't ask all those questions at once." Keiko said. "You three can drive anyone nuts." She smiled as the three women smiled and said sorry.

"Mama?" A small voice said as a little boy walked over with several other children. He had short brown hair and brown eyes as he grabbed hold of Yuka's pants. "You and daddy, gonna come watch me and Hirumi play?" Hojo bent and spoke to a little girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"We'll watch in a little bit." He told the two.

"Did he just…" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Yuka smiled. "Kunio is our five year old and Hirumi is our two year old. We got married a few years after you left." Yuka looked down at the two children standing by her legs. Kagome looked at the other two friends.

"And you guys?"

"Yeah, I got married a year before them. This is my husband, Hitoshi. And this is our seven year old, Takao and her little brother Kenji, he's three now." Eri told her.

"This is my husband, Kenkotsu, and our three year old Manami. We got married a few years after them." Ayumi smiled.

"I bet, since you were away for so long you never got to meet guys and get married. Right?" Asked Eri. Suddenly there was loud laughter and several children ran up to Kagome before she could answer.

"Look! Daddy got me strawberry!" Izayoi smiled.

"And I got Chocolate!" Taji smiled.

"I got Chocolate and vanilla!" Toshiro said licking his twist ice cream. "Here, dad said this one's yours." He handed her a vanilla.

"Look I got sherbet!" Kanno said.

"And I got the best. I got cookies and cream!" Taro smiled.

"No I got the best!" Izayoi yelled

"No! I did!"

"No-!" Izayoi was cut short by a yell from Inuyasha.

"Izayoi!" Inuyasha scolded as he and the others joined the group. "Shiro gave you yours?" He asked and saw the vanilla ice cream in her hand and handed Keiko a cone.

"Kagome, are all these yours?" Yuka asked wide eyed.

"Kami no!" Kagome and Inuyasha said at the same time and smiled. "No these three are mine. This is Toshiro, his twin sister Izayoi and this is Taji." She smiled as Izayoi and Taro were still glaring at each other and Taji was already about to burst with energy and Toshiro stood quietly by his mother's side. "This is Inuyasha…. You guys remember him right?" The three girls nodded and looked at the other children. "Those four there are Sango and Miroku's" She said pointing out each one. "Those six are Ayame and Koga's and the two little ones are Shippo and Mizuki's" Kagome smiled as Shippo and Mizuki held two cones each. One for them and one for each of their daughters to lick.

"You're mom's friends?" Izayoi asked.

"Yeah, we're your mom's friends." Ayumi smiled.

"I think they want to run." Shippo said with a smile as a small group of children ran off, and you guessed it…. It was Hanna, Izayoi, Taji, Taro, and Jiro.

"Get back here!" Koga half growled as he and Inuyasha went after them and drug them back.

"So you and Inuyasha got married and had kids?" Yuka asked.

"They're so cute." Eri said and watched Inuyasha make Hanna walked in front of him while he had Izayoi and Taji under each arm and carried them back as the struggled to get free.

"Mom! Make dad put us down!" Taji yelled when they came close to Kagome.

"You go running off this is the least you deserve." Kagome said as she turned back to Yuka.

"Well we aren't married per say. We are where their all from but we didn't have an actually wedding." Kagome told them as the others talked amongst themselves and the four with demon blood still fought to get out of their fathers' holds. Suddenly Izayoi started jumping and Kagome and Toshiro turned around as fast as they could as they heard Izayoi talk low before she glowed red.

"Daddy, I don't feel good. She said as she glowed red and went limp. Kagome ran over and took the girl from Inuyasha.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha said as Miroku came to stand beside Kagome.

"It's her powers." Kagome said with wide eyes as her friends came over to see what was going on.

"Is it trying to purify?" Sango asked

"Could her powers be reacting to her being held by demon blood?" Miroku whispered but Kagome's friends heard and looked at each other confused.

"She knew who I was." Inuyasha said as he knelt on the other side of Kagome.

"But her powers might not. Inuyasha, all they knew was she was trapped and she wanted out." Miroku explained. Kagome moved bangs out of Izayoi's eyes as she held her on the floor.

"Daddy?" Came a soft whisper. "Mama?" Izayoi whispered again as her brow frowned and her head moved back and forth.

"Shh. It's alright little one. We're here." Kagome soothed. Inuyasha and Shippo moved closer and tried to grab her hands but were shocked and the red glow around her began to grow.

"Inuyasha, Shippo get the others away." Miroku said.

"I'm not-" Inuyasha started to argue.

"I'll stay with her. Go and listen for me to call." Kagome said looking into his deep golden eyes before he stood and got Koga and the others with demon blood to move away. "Miroku I can't carry her somewhere that no one can see."

"I doubt we have a choice. You're going to have to do it here." Sango said. Kagome nodded and looked behind her at her four old friends as two told their husbands and children to go back to play and Yuka told her children to go with them.

"Guys, I'll explain everything just don't make a scene." She turned back to the others. Alright, Miroku get ready." He nodded and she held her daughter and closed her eyes. Before their eyes her body began to glow pink and she pulsed. The pink that surrounded her grew larger and larger surrounding everyone while Miroku made a minor spell that would make it look like they were just sitting there talking. Kagome pulsed again then there was a second pulse and they saw the red start to disappear. Once the red light was gone the pink slowly went away. Kagome and Izayoi opened their eyes long enough to see each other and then passed out. Sango and Nori caught Kagome as she fell back. Miroku picked Izayoi up and Katsu bent and picked Kagome up as Sango called to Inuyasha. Within a second he and all the others were there. Inuyasha walked over and took his mate from his friend and asked what happened and listened as he looked down at Kagome.

"Kagome smothered Izayoi's power. It took a lot out of her." Miroku said.

"Will they be alright?" Keiko asked as she looked down at her daughter and granddaughter.

"Yeah, they'll be okay. Kagome's passed out several times from using her powers too much. She'll be fine after a nice log nap." Katsu said.

"Let's get them home." Sota said still kind of Shocked by what he saw.

"Would you mind if we stopped by later?" Yuka asked softly.

"We want to know what's going on." Ayumi said.

"Alright." Keiko smiled as Inuyasha carried Kagome and Miroku carried Izayoi out the nearest exit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group sat in the living room after two hours with Kagome's four friends. They had left their children and husbands together, at home, while they came.

"So what exactly did she mean by, she'll explain everything and don't make a scene?" Ayumi asked.

"Kagome is a very powerful Miko and -" Miroku started

"Miko? Isn't that something from like hundreds of years ago?" Eri asked.

"Yes, it is a priestess. She is a very powerful one and her children will be even more powerful because they have the blood of a miko and the blood of a demon running through their veins." Miroku continued.

"Demon? Come on we're not the fifteen year olds we were when we first read this stuff." Eri said.

"Eri, just listen to what they say and ask questions later. I can guarantee it is all real and the truth." Keiko said.

"Like I was saying. The mixture of that blood is a strong weapon and a few weeks ago an old witch passed her powers on to Izayoi that is most likely what we saw today. It felt trapped when Inuyasha was holding her and it felt the demon blood and felt the need to purify."

"Kagome's gonna have ta spend a lot of time with her." Katsu said. "To teach her how to control them."

"Yes. It is a good thing Kagome has Midoriko's powers on top of her already powerful ones." Sango said.

"Izzy's asleep. Dad's gonna stay with mom a bit longer but she still out." Shippo said as he sat down next to Mizuki.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mizuki asked.

"No, even when mom trained with Kaede the only thing we could do is let her sleep."

"Kagome, slept for a few hours when she healed Inuyasha." Ayame said.

"Why ain't she wakin up by now?" Koga asked.

"It's probably a different power. Mom said that each thing she does was from a different supply of power, so she may have to sleep longer or shorter for each one." Shippo said

"Umm." Yuka interrupted. "I have a question." She said as everyone looked at her. "Why do you keep calling Kagome your mom? You look like you're the same age as her."

"Come to think of it, she doesn't look any different than she did when we last saw her." Hojo said.

"If you don't mind me asking…. How old are you guys?" Eri asked and watched each person look at each other.

"They know this much, might as well tell the whole story." Inuyasha said from the door way to the living room. "You think he's telling a children's story about demons and mikos?" He asked and Eri nodded. "He's not." Inuyasha started to walk into the room.

"Kagome fell through the well and wound up five hundred years in the past. She met a half dog demon, an orphan kitsune, the last of the demon slayers and a cursed monk." Sango started the story.

"Okay? Still sounds like a fairy tale." Eri said.

"Dad, you should tell the story again." Taji said.

"I thought I told you I was done with that thing." Inuyasha said.

"But it would help." He told his father who sighed and began the long story that he had gotten absolutely sick of. After an hour of telling the story, it was finished and the questions started.

"So how does that help with this?" Yuka asked confused. The children hit their heads with their hands.

"She's the demon slayer, he's the monk, he's the kitsune, he's the hanyou and mom's the miko who went back in time!" Taji said loudly. They sat there thinking.

"Show them." Came a voice from the doorway. Everyone looked and saw Kagome standing there and Inuyasha got up and went to her side to help.

"Calm down Inuyasha, it's not like I just had a pup and got up walking around." She smiled as he rolled his eyes.

"Like you haven't done that before." Inuyasha said.

"Just show them. Show them the proof they need." Kagome said as she walked over and sat next to Shippo as Mizuki took the hats of her twins and all the other children took their hats off.

"Inuyasha is a half dog demon and with his blood and my miko powers we have our three little hanyous. Koga and Ayame are wolf demons, and Shippo is a fox demon. Mizuki is his mate and human so they have hanyou children as well. Before you start asking questions, listen to everything." Kagome said when she saw Eri's mouth open. "Sango and her brother Kohaku are the last of the demon slayers from their village. She married the cursed…. Lecherous, monk, Miroku and their children have a small amount of priest and priestess power along with being demon slayers." Kagome sighed.

"But Kagome, this can't really be real. I mean how could it be real and you still look about twenty. Everyone still looks young. And why does he call you his mother and-" Eri went on.

"Eri, calm down. It is real. I look like this for a few reasons. I mated Inuyasha and my lifespan was made as long as his. Shiro found the jewel and I had to get rid of it once again and Midoriko added a few things. She gave me and all my friends and generations to come the life span of a demon. She gave me her knowledge and her power, she taught me how to use that power and that's what you saw today. And Shippo, would you like to answer that last question?" Kagome said.

"I call her my mother cause after my parents were killed she was the closest thing I had to a mother. When she came back and they actually got together it just kinds fit." Shippo smirked as Inuyasha 'feh'ed.

"This all sounds a little out there." Hojo said.

"I know it's hard to believe but as soon as we get things cleared up on the other side of the well I can show you that's its real." Kagome said.

"Why don't you prove it now?" Hojo asked.

"There are something's going on that I don't what you guys getting caught in." Kagome said and looked at her friends doubtful looks. "Look there are several people that really want us dead and they will do anything to make that happen. Just trust me, I'll-" There was a loud crash outside the house and Izayoi jumped down the stairs.

"Mom!" She yelled and went to Kagome side.

"Mom, do you feel it too?" Toshiro asked.

"Feel what?" Ayumi whispered as Inuyasha looked out the window.

"Wench, get your bow, let's go." He said and he slid his sword back into his belt and saw everyone get ready to fight. Even his children stood ready. They all started to walk out as Kagome looked at the ones from her time and those who wouldn't be able to fight.

"Stay here and don't make a sound or anything until we say it's okay." She said before she ran out the door followed by her demon cat, Lamis, who transformed as he ran. She ran outside and was greeted with a sight that stopped her in her tracks. She was standing behind Inuyasha and her two friends, next to all the children.

"That's…." Toshiro trailed off.

"Yeah, but this time were gonna kill him." Inuyasha smirked at his son over his shoulder. Everyone nodded and readied themselves as he came to a stop in front of them.

"Oh, so you felt me coming?" He asked sarcastic, his long silver hair flowing in the wind to revile the mad golden eyes of an Inu-yurkai. All the demons and half demons growled at him making him smile. "No is that any way to great your uncle after all these years, little Inuyasha?" He smirked as Inuyasha grew angrier.

"Like I told you all those years before, you are no uncle of mine!" Inuyasha half snarled.

"Take one more step and you'll die!" Sango yelled holding her weapon at ready to be thrown at any time.

"Ah well I see you have quite the collection of fighters….. But I come only seeking two things." Masahiro smiled.

"And what would that be?" Miroku asked.

"It is quite simple, monk. I desire only two things from Inuyasha….. He must step aside and the girl and woman come with me or everyone dies and, Inuyasha, you will be the last." he narrowed his eyes on Inuyasha as Inuyasha began to snarl and grip his sword tighter. Izayoi looked at Kagome who was slowly pulling an arrow.

"Mom?" She asked softly making Kagome look down. They were both hidden from view by the others but when the battle broke out they had to be careful. Kagome placed her hand on her daughter's shoulders and smiled at her.

"Quiet now. We will stand by everyone's side and fight as they fight. No one here will let him take either one of us, least of all your father." Kagome smiled again before standing and notching her arrow. Izayoi looked at her father who had glanced back with a bright and stubborn smirk making her smile as she placed her hands on her sai swords. Hanna and Kanno moved to give her room to draw; she slid each sword out at the same time and smiled darkly at the man in front of her. She noticed he still had scars from all those years ago when she had tried to make him let her and Toshiro go.

"You ain't gonna get away, not without at least a matching scar!" She sneered.

"You insolent pup!" He growled and started towards them, as they were all about to attack there seemed an army of demons had come from nowhere. Masahiro had charged at Izayoi making Inuyasha, Kagome and their children fight him while the other tried to kill off the army before they could interfere. When Inuyasha or one of the others were knocked away by Masahiro another would defend them until they got up. After a while of fighting like this Masahiro decided, it was time to finish this fight and take what he came for. As Inuyasha brought his sword down on one side and Taji attacked on another he turned and deflected Taji before holding Inuyasha's grip.

"You think you can defeat me? You've never had a chance going up against me!" He snarled at his nephew and pushed all his might behind his sword and made Inuyasha fly backwards into several trees on the edge of the woods.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as her children cried out for their father, at the same time. Kagome saw Izayoi and Taji move to run to him.

"No! Taji, Izayoi!" They stopped and looked at their mother. "We have a job to do first. He'll be okay." She said as she ran to their sides when Toshiro made Masahiro turn completely around to see who was shooting him with purifying arrows.

"But mom…." Taji started.

"He's... He's not getting up." Izayoi said as tears rose in her eyes.

"He's okay. The sooner we kill this jerk the faster we can take care of him, now let's go." Kagome said making her two children nod. They used their swords and arrows to try to beat him but nothing seemed to work…. The only thing that seemed to affect him was the power Kagome and Izayoi gave off with their attacks. He growled when Taji and Toshiro attacked and knocked Izayoi and Kagome down hard. They slashed stabbed and used all their might to try to kill the demon but it wasn't enough. Suddenly Masahiro caught both boys and wrapped his hands tightly around their throats.

"You are nothing but filthy nuisance that need to be gotten rid of." He growled at them as they gasped for breath clawing at his hands and arms…. Anything that might make him let go as black faded into their vision.

"Miroku we need to get rid of these things and fast. Looks like Inuyasha and the others are having a bit of trouble." Sango said.

"You guys stay and fight. Me and Nebi will go help." Shippo said as he called to Nebi and they ran back to help with what they could. Shippo was covered in demon guts and Nebi wasn't looking much better with demon guts and blood coating her brilliantly white fur. As they got closer, they saw Izayoi and Kagome on the ground barely able to get to their knees as Taji and Toshiro were in the demons hands and Inuyasha was not to be seen. Shippo knew that if the family was hurt and endangered and Inuyasha was not to be seen… It was bad, very, very bad. Kagome and Izayoi lifted their heads and everyone heard growling and snarling. Suddenly there was a large white dog in front of them and he had tackled the demon to the ground.

"So you've finally caught up to me, after all these years. Eh, Sesshomaru?" Masahiro smirked as they heard gasps from the others and Sesshomaru growled deep in his massive body. The sounds of battle could still be heard in the back as Sango and the others still fought. Kagome notched an arrow and turned towards the army.

"Shiro, I'm gonna need your help on this." She said as she saw her son stand back up wobbly. He gave a small nod and notched his arrow and took aim like his mother. "Hit the mark." She whispered as she and Toshiro released their arrows and watched them fly and burst with pink and blue light and evaporate almost all of the demons that were attacking.

"You bitch!" Masahiro screamed and snarled at her but was cut off when a man that looked almost exactly like him stepped into his line of sight. His long silver hair laid neatly down his back and his clothing was neat and more modern than usually seen. The man looked clean and tidy in front of the mad, disheveled Masahiro who growled at the man. "Move or I will kill you first like I did your half breed scum of a brother." Sesshomaru began to snarl and was about to attack again when a fiercer snarl was heard and a pulse echoed through the shrine. Sango and Miroku turned form where they were and looked in shock, Koga and his family looked in amazement, everyone else outside looked over to see a stunning sight, while most of the people inside looked on at a horrifying sight.

A pulse echoed around everyone as they stood starring. Inuyasha stood with blood dripping from everywhere possible. His blood red eyes were glowing even brighter and he snarled as Masahiro smiled at what was happening.

"So the scum has more?" Sesshomaru growled again. "Well maybe I should just finish the brats and that insufferable bitch first." He said as his eyes were filled with something that would have sent shivers down Kagome's back if she had not suppressed the need to be the human girl she used to be. Within a second of him breathing those words Inuyasha was at his side throat in hand.

"My MATE! My PUPS!" Inuyasha snarled in his demonic voice. "NO harm!" Masahiro had a look in his eye that one could only place as fear. Sesshomaru had backed up to allow Inuyasha room to do as he pleased. Inuyasha snarled and squeezed tighter snarling in Masahiro's face. Koga, Katsu and Miroku looked at each other and knew they would have to stop him if it got out of hand. Inuyasha's demon rarely knew friend from foe and they were always prepared to protect everyone else. Masahiro's face started to turn red and he gripped Inuyasha's arm tightly as he tried to make him release him. After Inuyasha's nails started to dig into his flesh when he finally was able to tear himself from the deadly claws.

"You dare think that you can defeat me? Even in your possessed demon form you are nothing!" Masahiro snarled. He still had that look in his eyes as he made sure not to get too close to Inuyasha. He knew his life would end if he slipped even once.

"Are you two okay?" Kagome asked worried as her two young sons finally made it to her and threw their arms around her neck. Katsu and Koga knelt down beside her and Izayoi as the others finished off the last few demons and ran over to join them.

"Yeah, mom." Toshiro said.

"Yeah, uncle Sesshomaru saved us." Taji said. Shippo was holding Izayoi and was sitting with his back to Inuyasha, Kagome tried to keep the boys attention so they wouldn't see what state their father was in, she like the others didn't want to take away the way the three saw their father and thought it better to shield them. Inuyasha fought hard and gained several more wounds that if weren't treated soon would kill him. Katsu and Koga stood to help finish Masahiro off control Inuyasha but were stopped by Sesshomaru who had instantly shown up beside them.

"Do not interfere. He will kill the both of you along with that bastard." Sesshomaru growled before he turned to look at Kagome and her children. "Are you all alright?"

"Yeah, I think Izzy and I are just worn out and the boys have small injuries." Kagome said as she looked back to Inuyasha. "There has to be something you can do." She looked back at her brother in law from the future. "Sesshomaru, don't let him die. Please." She said whispering the last word. Sesshomaru looked at her with his golden eyes that seemed so alive and happy before he gave a small nod and started out towards his brother and uncle.

"Do not get involved, no matter what." He said to the others before he pulled a sword from his side. It made Kagome, Koga, Sango, Miroku and Ayame's eyes go wide. It looked just like Toukijin but there was a different look about it that they just couldn't figure out. He saw his opening and charged in sliding his sword through Masahiro's side like butter. The mad demon looked at Sesshomaru shocked for a moment before pushing away, dislodging the sword and avoiding a deadly strike from Inuyasha. Inuyasha landed and glared at Sesshomaru with his blood red glowing eyes.

"Get out of the way!" He growled.

"I am here to make sure you finish this quickly and do not die, at your mate's request." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha looked him over, there was something different at the way Sesshomaru was looking at him and acting towards him but he narrowed his eyes and gave a small nod before taking off after Masahiro again.

"So he can go and fight the bastard but we can't?" Koga growled out as he watched the fighting.

"Koga, dad can smell that Sesshomaru's Family." Shippo said as he looked up from Izayoi as she lay in his arms.

"Then why ain't you out there?"

"Because I'm not-!" Shippo began to yell back before a voice cut him off.

"I'm going." Toshiro said and stood up and was about to take off when he was stopped.

"Sesshomaru told everyone to stay here for a reason." Sango said.

"This guy needs to die. He's the one that took us when we were kids and hurt mom and Izzy and now he hurt dad real bad." Toshiro said over his shoulder. Kagome sat looking at her son, the one that would rather talk things out than fight was now willingly walking into a fight.

"I'm going too." Izayoi said as she jumped out of Shippo's grasp and stood next to her twin. "Let's help daddy kill that bastard." She gave a very Inuyasha like smirk and looked at the others.

"Me too." Taji smiled and walked over to his siblings.

"I want to go too." Taro said. "Been lookin for a good fight." He smiled evilly and started towards the three when he was stopped.

"You can't he won't recognize your scent." Miroku said. "He will at least be able to smell his own children's scents."

"A scent that you will never forget." Shippo nodded.

"Be careful, don't get one scratch on you and I'll shoot when you give me a shot." Kagome smiled at her three children. They all had Inuyasha's spirit when they wanted to. All three smiled and gave a nod before running off to join their uncle and father.

"Do you think that was very smart?" Nori asked.

"Yes. I may not want them to go into battle and Inuyasha may not want them to know battle but this is something that they need to do." Kagome said to her then looking back at her children as they joined in after Inuyasha stopped and looked at them hard. Kagome notched and arrow and waited for the shot to come.

"Pups fight?" He asked looking at the three as they landed by him.

"We wanta kick him all the way to hell!" Taji smiled at his father.

"We wanta help kill the demon that hurt everyone." Toshiro said.

"I'm just here to kick that sorry excise for a family hurting, evil Inu yurkai's ass." Izayoi gave her father his famous smirk. Inuyasha looked at all three before hearing Masahiro growl. He turned and launched himself back into battle with his three pups right behind him. They slashed and punched and kicked when they got close enough to the demon. Taji got close enough and sliced another opening into Masahiro's chest just before he slammed a clawed hand into the boy's stomach and threw him to the side making everyone even more enraged. Izayoi pulled both of her sais back before she buried them deep into Masahiro making him howl with pain and push away. In that instant he knew he would die if he continued and he suddenly snarled at them before disappearing. Inuyasha looked at those around and saw the marks on the twins' faces completely disappear, he saw his brother walk over to check on him before they both looked at the twins who dropped where they stood then over to where Kagome and the others had run to take care of Taji. Inuyasha started to change back slowly and he started to see out of his bright golden eyes before his body gave out and he dropped.

Several hours later Inuyasha opened his eyes and saw Kagome lying next to him asleep. He used his one clawed hand to tuck a piece or raven black hair back behind her ear when a voice startled him.

"Good you're awake." Shippo said as he moved closer to the bed.

"What do you mean I'm awake? What happened?" Inuyasha asked softly so he wouldn't wake his mate up.

"You don't remember?" Shippo asked confused.

"The fight with that ass… Is everyone okay? I should have seen that attack coming." He growled.

"Dad, I was watching before that big attack and I wouldn't have seen that, hell Sesshomaru said he was amazed you moved to avoid being killed by an attack he didn't see. After that you transformed." Shippo started to explain.

"Did I…?" He asked softly afraid to hear the answer.

"No, you recognized Sesshomaru and the kids but no one else was able to help."

"Where are the kids?"

"The twins are down stairs with everyone else." Sesshomaru said from the doorway. Before Inuyasha could speak or Sesshomaru could ask a question that lay behind his soft golden eyes, another voice was heard.

"Taji's in my room. Miroku and Sango are cleaning him up and bandaging him since mom doesn't know what to do with those injuries." Sota said as he leaned in. Inuyasha moved Kagome slowly so she wouldn't wake up and he started to sit up.

"You better-" Sota started but Inuyasha wouldn't hear it and stood up barely able to control the pain the shot through his body with every little movement. He left Kagome's old room and went into Sota's room to find Keiko sitting on the side of the bed handing things to Sango and Miroku who were trying to finish cleaning, stitching and bandaging Taji's wounds.

Sesshomaru and Shippo placed a hand on Sota shoulders as he went to stop the hanyou.

"It's better to just let him go. I learned that a long time ago." Shippo smirked as he moved to follow Inuyasha into Sota's room.

"Do not try to stop him from seeing his mate or one of his pups, especially if they are injured. I learned that a long time ago." Sesshomaru said before he too followed his brother and made Sota blink a few times before following the two demons.

Inuyasha walked over and sat beside his mother in law and looked down at his sleeping, twelve year old son. His eyes moved from his sleeping face down to the injuries he had gotten. There was a very large gash that opened his belly and Miroku was having a hard time stitching.

"Miroku, just bandage it. He'll heal." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, he'll have a huge scar and who knows how that will look when it is healed." Keiko scolded him.

"He's got my blood in him. It'll look like nothin happened." He said looking at her as she turned to look at him and scold him again.

"It's okay. Inuyasha's right. He will heal and believe me it will be like nothing ever happened. You shoulda seen the wholes dad got through his stomach and all the other wounds he got. He still doesn't look like he ever got hurt." Shippo smirked when a scent hit him and he turned and opened the door. "How ya feelin?" He asked Kagome as she walked into the room.

"Much better." She said before looking at Inuyasha and Taji. "Inuyasha, you know you shouldn't be up. Those wounds are really bad." Kagome said as she walked over and knelt by Miroku who was holding a needle and thread listening.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine wench." Inuyasha said with a small smirk but she could see in his eyes that he was in pain, but before she could voice her concerns again she heard Shippo behind her.

"Yeah, mom. Like you do what we tell ya to when yer hurt." Kagome turned and opened her mouth when Inuyasha chuckled.

"Or should we talk bout after Taji?" Inuyasha smirked as Kagome narrowed her eyes and turned back to Miroku.

"Here Let me. It's much easier to know how to stitch when you have someone that needs it every five minutes." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha before she took the needle and thread and began to stitch up the massive wound. Kagome's mother sat in awe at how her daughter sewed the boy up and between her and Sango bandaged him quickly.

"You seem much practiced at that." She commented.

"Yeah well dad makes sure she knows what she's doin a lot." Shippo chuckled.

"Are you always hurt like this?" Keiko asked her son in law.

"He's had much worse." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah, you would know. Yer the ass that made them." Inuyasha said with a smirk and a looked towards Kagome.

"You're very lucky to have Kagome to patch you up every time." Sesshomaru said to his little brother and watched Inuyasha smirk at Kagome and made her smile. She could see the look in his eyes when he looked at her; she knew he was planning something.

"What are you going to do with him now?" Keiko asked Kagome.

"Let him rest." Kagome answered

"A few hours he'll be runnin round like the little hell raiser he is." Inuyasha said as he pulled the blanket from the bottom of the bed and covered his youngest son with it.

"A few hours?" Kagome's mother asked not believing what they said.

"Yeah, haven't you wondered where all the kid's wounds went?" Sango asked.

"The demon blood makes them heal supper fast." Kagome told her mother.

"That reminds me. Kagome ya wanta take this stuff off now?" Inuyasha asked. Keiko looked at him slightly confused.

"Yeah, alright but if I think it's still bad, I'm putting them back on." Kagome said as she went over to the other side of the bed and began to undo the bandages after he took his Haori and kimono off.

"Do you think that's a good idea? Inuyasha I saw those wounds. You shouldn't be up let alone taking bandages off." Keiko said as Kagome finished taking them off. There was only what looked like a whole the size of a fits in the top of his stomach. Her eyes went wide. "But all those injuries…." She said and looked at Inuyasha when there was a knock on the door.

"How is he?" Ayumi asked as she and the other three friends trailed into the room to check on the sleeping boy.

"Inuyasha, you're up already?" Hojo asked.

"He heals really fast, like us." Izayoi said as she ran through the door and hugged her father. "You all healed up now?" She asked.

"No, your father still has a little more to go it seems." Sesshomaru said as he saw the wound when Kagome removed the last bandage.

"This one was really bad. Looks like he used poison claw when he caught you here." Kagome explained as she took bandages off Sango and wrapped the wound again.

"What are ya doin up here?" Koga asked then suddenly all the children ran in and Taji groaned.

"Alright. Come on out. Yer gonna wake Taji up." Shippo said as he started watched the kids all look at the sleeping boy. Ayame and Mizuki got the children back out and downstairs and the others were about to start talking about the future Sesshomaru when demon hearing picked up on two sets of feet running up the stairs in into the room. Shippo smiled and grabbed the two children as they ran in giggling.

"Hi daddy!" Anzu said as her and her sister laughed.

"Just gonna see uncy Taji." Aki smiled at up at her father with her hazel eyes as he held both girls with their backs against him. He smirked as he turned for the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Ya can see him later. Go back down stairs with yer mother." Shippo said and placed them outside the door. They turned and looked at him with the puppy face the other girls taught them. It seemed to only work on Shippo and sometimes they could get the others to give in, they didn't even have to try it with Kagome and Inuyasha. They knew they could get away with almost anything.

"But daddy!" Aki whined.

"Don't give me that look. Go down stairs." He said and turned away. He knew if he didn't he would let them in and then it will be to stay then who knows what. The two little girls frowned and ran down stairs with the others.

"Girls teaching them again?" Asked Kagome.

"Yeah." Shippo sighed as he sat on the floor against a wall.

"So what's this bout?" Katsu asked.

"I have decided that I will warn you and tell you some things about the future. I was told not to interfere and let the timeline go as it should but I cannot let that happen if I have a chance." The future Sesshomaru said.

"Who said?" Ayame asked.

"I cannot say but I will tell you it was a person that is greatly affected and is one of great strength. I cannot let the future take place. I have too long to be able to prevent things from happening."

"Why can't you tell us?" Eri asked.

"Eri it seems like it's someone we know, and if he tells us something may change drastically." Sota said looking at the woman.

"So what ya wanta worn us bout?" Koga asked.

"There will be an all out war at the end. In my past everyone fought and there were few survivors who had to run and hide. I have been tracking Masahiro for many years and every time he manages to slip away. He still searches for those who lived and to this day he has been able to find and kill eight of the survivors."

"Who survived?" Ayumi asked making Sesshomaru look at her then around the room.

"It may change-"

"Just tell us. It's not like you talking isn't going to change anything." Eri cut him off gaining a glare from the demon lord.

"Out of everyone only sixteen survived the war and over the course of five hundred years there are only ten left. He had no preference who they were or what order but he went after everyone. Rin and my daughter were first. He killed them when they went out to help a woman in labor. Toshiro, Akio and the two dragon brothers fought and died protecting Mizuki and her daughter who were slain as the men fell. We are left with my son and daughter, Inuyasha's son, Miroku's daughter, Koga's daughter, Shippo's daughter and the dragon girl. Please ask no more questions on it. I cannot say more about that."

"Like hell I'll let that bastard do that!" Shippo, Koga and Inuyasha growled at the same time.

"Well where were Kagome and all if they weren't there to save the kids?" Yuka asked making Sesshomaru look down for a moment.

"They along with many others died in the war and gave the others a chance to run." Sesshomaru said looking off into space remembering everything that had happened the day they had died.

"So you came to warn us that we're going to die?" Sango asked.

"I come to warn you of the war in hopes you will prepare and everyone will come out safe and alive after killing the bastard."

"What do we need to do to prepare?" Nori asked next.

"Make sure everyone is ready to fight at any moment. Think not of only the battle but of getting past the war and life after. Everyone must live or this will be the fate of us. Running and hiding, each hoping they are not the next to be found and killed. You must not fail." He told the group while everyone sat silent.

"So that is why we have never met Kagome in this time and all the kids?" Sota asked.

"Yes. There were only two who survived the war before Toshiro was killed. I am hoping that me braking what was not to be said will help everyone live."

"You can bet we'll do our best." Izayoi said as everyone jumped and turned to face the window on the side of the room and saw Izayoi and Hanna with Taji and Taro behind them on their demon cats as they all smiled.

"How did you-" Koga asked confused as to how the four had been able to get so close without anyone noticing.

"We have our little ways." Izayoi said giving a very Inuyasha like smirk.

"Alright, go back with the others now." Ayame said walking to the window.

"Mom, if there is a war that almost all of us die in, we should be included to." Taro argued.

"Yeah, I mean ya can't leave us out even if ya tried." Taji smiled. The adults looked at each other before everyone looked back at the four teens.

"We'll include ya when we start plannin." Inuyasha said making all four nod and drop down to the ground below.

"So what do you plan on?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"We all gotta fight and we know it turns out bad, so we're gonna change it." Inuyasha said as the room went silent again.

Kagome and the others had traveled back and forth between Kagome's time and the past many times, leaving and picking up children every so often. It had been two years and there were no sign of the enemies. It seemed they had disappeared leaving the group to move on cautiously. Tamotsu and his wife, Amatsuko have a son named Aikotsu who is now one. Their five year old daughter, Chika, was thrilled when she got to see the baby and was excited for the day she would be able to play with him.

Kagome and Inuyasha stood with Rin, Mizuki, Nori, Katsu, Shippo, and Sesshomaru as they came to a stop at the well with the children running around them. Katsu would never take his eyes off Nori's every movement, trying to make sure that she would be safe. She was three months pregnant now and Inuyasha and everyone with demon blood who knew the scent agreed on the sex of the baby. The children couldn't wait to meet the newest addition to their group.

"We won't be long. We promised them that I would bring them over and show them around." Kagome smiled as she spoke to the others.

"Ready?" Inuyasha asked as he came to her side with Katsu and Nori on either side.

"Yeah." She turned and prepared to jump in as she told the others, "We'll be back in a minute." She smiled as she pushed off the side of the well and dropped into the familiar blue light with her mate and two friends. Once on the other side Nori and Katsu climbed out of the well while Inuyasha wrapped his arm around Kagome and jumped out. They went into the house and found Kagome's four friends sitting at the table waiting for them.

"You're here!" Eri smiled.

"Thought you had forgotten us." Ayumi gave a small smile.

"How could I forget you guys? Are you ready?" She asked and watched all four nod. "Where are your kids?"

"They are with our husbands for as long as we're there. It won't be more than a few months right?" Eri said.

"Right, now come on." Kagome smiled as the four friends followed Kagome and her group back to the well house after she hugged her family and got happy news.

"Kagome, you have to come back in nine months." Hitomi said as she hugged her sister in law. Kagome stood back and looked at her confused. "We're going to have a baby." She smiled when Kagome pulled her into a hug and smiled brightly. They heard Inuyasha curse low as he walked out of the house with a small growl to his mate. He barely made it out the door when the squealing started.

"Oh, Kami that's wonderful! Congratulations! I'll be sure to be here." Kagome said after celebration her own way.

"Promise?" Hitomi asked and saw Kagome nod before she glanced at the door and all of her friends.

"I better go. That was just a warning," She smiled and rolled her eyes. "My mate is very impatient…. I'll be sure to come back." Kagome hugged her family again and went outside to find Inuyasha sitting in the sacred tree.

"Finished?" He called down.

"Yes, now come on." She smiled as he dropped to the ground and they all went to the well house to make their journey to the past. Once on the other side Inuyasha jumped out with Kagome at his side and Katsu and Nori started to climb leaving the other four to follow suit. Once out of the well they looked around, amazed at what they saw.

"Wow Kagome you really weren't joking." Yuka said

"Yeah, this is beautiful." Ayumi smiled and looked at her old friend.

"This is only a small part of it. Guys I want you to meet Sesshomaru and Rin." She said introducing her in laws. They all said their greeting and then they were on their way back to the village.

"Where're the kids?" Nori asked noticing the silence.

"They ran back to the village. Got scent of some guests." Mizuki said as she walked next to Shippo.

After they got to the village and dropped their things off at Inuyasha and Kagome's house they all walked down to the village to introduce the four new people to everyone.

"So this is where you lived for all those years?" Hojo asked as they walked into the village.

"Good afternoon, priestess." A woman said as she passed with her husband.

"Good after noon Asami, Utamara. How is Toshi?" Kagome asked thinking about the young boy she had seen who had a high fever.

"He is doing much better now." Utamara said with a slight bow.

"Thank you, priestess." Asami said with a slight bow as Kagome nodded with her bright smile and continued to walk.

"What was that about?" Eri asked.

"Toshi is their son, I saw him a few days ago, and he had a really high fever." Kagome explained. "And yeah. This is where I live. Well when we weren't on the road." Kagome smiled at her four friends as a large group of children ran over to them and started to laugh and wanted Mizuki, Kagome and Rin to join in the games.

"Lady Mizuki, Lady Rin, Lady Kagome come play." A child begged.

"Go play." Mizuki said.

"Maybe we will join you a bit later, alright?" Rin smiled.

"Lady Kagome will you play too?" A young girl asked.

"Yes, I'll join in too." The girl ran off with the other children continuing their game.

"So polite." Ayumi giggled.

"Lord Inuyasha, master Katsu, you and the other men will play with us too right?" A boy called across the field making Inuyasha smirk as Katsu yelled back that they would.

"Wow they really know their manors." Yuka said.

"I wish I could just get my kids to say please and thank you." Eri laughed.

"Well these children are taught from birth who everyone is." Mizuki said.

"Why did they call Inuyasha lord and Katsu master?" Hojo asked.

"Because Inuyasha is one of the lords of the west." Rin said.

"He is the son of the great dog demon inu no tashio and the brother of the second great lord of the west, Sesshomaru." Nori said earning a small growl from Inuyasha.

"Like it or not you are the son of our father and indeed a lord of the west, little brother." Sesshomaru said in a taunting voice making in Inuyasha glare at him before finding the tree in front of Kaede's and jumping into it.

"So he's a lord, like a king?" Eri asked.

"Who?" Koga asked as he and Ayame walked up to them.

"Dad." Shippo said before looking and seeing all the children playing in the field.

"Mutt face! King!" Koga burst out laughing. Before Ayame could hit him Inuyasha was beside him and hit him on the head as hard as he could.

"Mangy wolf." Inuyasha said as he watched Koga rub his head as everyone went in to introduce the four to Kaede.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That evening while everyone sat outside talking and telling stories the children ran over and sat down. Inuyasha and Kagome's three sat in front of them, Izayoi in Inuyasha's lap, Toshiro laid his head in Kagome's lap as she rubbed his ears and Taji sat between them leaning his head on his father's shoulder, Ayame and Koga's children sat by them, Sesshomaru and Rin's children sat in their parent's laps, Shippo and Mizuki's twins sat in Mizuki's lap, and the dragon children sat between Mizuki and Otohime. As Aoi sat directly next to Mizuki, Shippo felt himself get angry. He shook his head to clear all thoughts of hurting the boy if he came too close to his mate.

"Are you okay?" Mizuki asked noticing him shaking his head.

"Yeah I'm fine." He told her just as Aoi mover closer to Mizuki to allow his Brother to sit. Shippo gave a small growl and stopped himself. "I'm just gonna go for a walk." He said as he stood up and forced himself away from the group. What was happening? It was like he was losing the ability to control himself. He walked into the woods and sat at the base of a tree for a while before he heard someone call his name and suddenly there was someone in front of him.

"Oye runt." Inuyasha said as he knelt down. "What ya doin out here?" Shippo shook his head and looked at his father. "You okay?" Inuyasha sat down completely in front of his son.

"I just…. I had to get away for a bit." Shippo said. After Kagome left he and Inuyasha began to get along and talk man to man and their relationship grew when they became a family and now Shippo felt he could tell Inuyasha anything and Inuyasha felt he could talk to Shippo about problems he had.

"Why?"

"I don't know. If I had stayed there any longer I would have killed Aoi. I don't know what's goin on." Shippo said and looked at the ground when someone else came to his side.

"What ya doin way out here?" Koga asked and he looked between the two.

"Said he was gonna kill the dragon boy if he didn't leave." Inuyasha told him hoping that a full demon might be able to explain something that he didn't know. The three had worked together for the past few years as Koga taught Shippo and Inuyasha what was happening with Shippo when things happened.

"How do ya mean?" Koga sat beside him.

"I just couldn't stand him sitting next to her all of a sudden. I can't control it." He said.

"Yer protecting yer mate and kits." Koga said looking at the distressed Kitsune.

"But from what, it was Aoi." Inuyasha said looking at Koga who shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's go back and see what happens with us?" Koga suggested making Shippo's head shoot up and look at them.

"Are you guy's nuts? I can't control the demon and if it takes over-" Shippo started.

"Relax. Do you forget we know what we're doin?" Koga smirked as all three stood and walked back to find the Children were playing quietly, at least for now, and the other adults were still talking. Koga went to one side of Mizuki as Inuyasha went to the other and Shippo went behind her.

"What's going on?" She asked as she saw the two men on either side of her.

"Just testing something." Inuyasha smirked making Mizuki raise an eyebrow and shrug. The men began to hear a rumble behind them and saw Shippo's eyes start to cloud over and turn a deep, dark green. Koga and Inuyasha looked at each other before walking back to grab Shippo and walk him back away from his mate to calm him.

"Well we know what the problem is now." Koga said.

"Ya do?" Shippo asked weakly as he looked at the ground. He couldn't believe he thought they were a threat.

"Yeah. You're reacting to her scent." Koga said making Shippo glance at him.

"Ya should know that sent by now, runt." Inuyasha said.

"Ya been around enough women to know it." Koga said.

"What scent?" Shippo was completely confused.

"Nori has the scent now, Ayame's had the scent twice, Sango's had the scent three times. You've been around Kagome every time she had the same scent. Yer telling me you can't smell it?" Koga asked.

"Mizuki's pregnant, ya stupid runt." Inuyasha said. Shippo sat completely shocked at what he heard.

"She's… she's…. pregnant?" Shippo stuttered out making the other two men smirk and nod. "Then why didn't this happen when she had the girls?"

"Because none of the men really made contact with her. It was all the women she was around." Inuyasha said.

"Ya gotta fight the demon down every time. Don't run, it will only make things worse." Koga said. "We'll tell the males to back off for a bit, and everything should be fine." Shippo gave a small smile to his father and Koga as they helped him stand up.

"Thanks." He said before he left to go back to his mate.

"Ya know there was the same scent all over the place. It can't be just coming from Nori and Mizuki." Koga said, then suddenly their eyes went wide and they took off back to the others. Inuyasha went to Kagome while Koga ran to Ayame and they both buried their noses in their mate's necks and took a deep breath. Koga sighed and looked over at Inuyasha as his head shot up and he cursed.

"What's the matter Inuyasha?" Kagome asked when she felt his head raise and heard him curs.

"I think yer pregnant." He whispered in her ear for only her to here. Her eyes went wide as she turned to face him.

"Are you sure?" She asked in hushed tones as Ayame told a story.

"Yeah. It's no wonder the scent is so strong." Inuyasha looked at Koga who shook his head and the two men looked around as their eye fell on Rin. It would be the only other person that could give off the pregnant scent.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked noticing Inuyasha look around and stopped on Rin.

"Member I told ya bout the scent that I know yer pregnant?" Kagome nodded. "Well it's really strong and we know its comin from Nori and just found out it's coming from Mizuki and now you but it's still too strong for it to only be you three. Ayame isn't so that leaves Rin." Inuyasha explained.

"Oh, Sesshomaru is going to love that." Kagome smiled. "We're gonna have our babies all together." She squealed softly.

"Can you tell what it is yet?"

"Not yet… I'll be back." He said and kissed her cheek before he went over to his brother. A few minutes later there was more cursing and Inuyasha returned to Kagome.

"Let me guess, she is." Kagome smiled as Inuyasha nodded. "I can't believe it. Nori, Mizuki, Rin, Hitomi and me are all pregnant together." She smiled her bright smile she only shows to him making him smile back at her forgetting everything else in the world.

Six months down the road, Kagome, Rin, Mizuki, Katsu, Tamotsu and Kagome's three girl friends were out for a walk in the woods while the others went to help with some problems in a few neighboring villages, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi decided to come back and see who their old friend and new friends were doing. The women were very persuasive when they wanted something especially when they were pregnant and they got their walk in the woods. Nori was due any moment and decided to take a nap and made Katsu go with the others to make sure they would be safe. Katsu and Tamotsu stayed behind the women and let them lead as they talked.

"So Rin have you picked any names?" Mizuki asked.

"No. Not yet. Sesshomaru likes to do everything last minute." Rin giggled.

"It's a guy thing. Right before they left Inuyasha and I were talking about names. He said to wait and see." Kagome said placing her hand on her very swollen belly.

"I know, Shippo definitely takes after him, at least you got that, I get, 'I don't know'. And that's it." Mizuki started to laugh until she felt a sharp pain go through her belly. "Ow." She said and grabbed her belly.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked

"I don't know. I just felt- ow!" She said louder.

"Let's start heading back." Kagome said. "It would be better to have others to help like last time." Kagome smiled sadly.

"Yeah, like you said last time, it will be interesting if we all go at the same time." Rin laughed.

"That would not be interesting at all." Tamotsu said as he and Katsu came up to them.

"Yeah, I'd haveta leave ya here to wait for Inu to come get yer ass." Katsu smirked

"Like you would." Kagome said.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! OW!" Mizuki cried as she dropped to the ground.

"Katsu we have to get her back to the village." Kagome said as she and Rin helped Mizuki stand and got her breathing after she tried to hold her breath through the contractions. They started to walk back the way they came to get help, when suddenly a twig snapped and everyone stopped. The women turned to look at the two men who were scanning the woods for any one that would cause a threat when suddenly men came from every angle and went after the women as Katsu and Tamotsu went on either side and tried to fight them off.

"Kagome get everyone back to the village and send Inu if he's back." Katsu said to her before turning and blocking a hit that would have killed Kagome. The women began to move as fast as they could to get Mizuki back and get help for Katsu and Tamotsu. Kagome ignored everything and went as fast as she could with the other's following her until a pain raced through her entire body making her fall to the ground in pain.

"Kagome!" Everyone called as they went to her.

"Kagome what happened?" Eri said.

"Pain." She said as she gritted her teeth and closed her eyes tight.

"Is it like before?" Rin asked as she watched Kagome nod.

"Twins bad?" Rin asked and again Kagome nodded. "Damn!" Rin cursed as she put her hand on Kagome belly and felt hard kicking and contractions.

"Rin take Mizuki and get to the village." Kagome said when she had a small break.

"And what about you?" Rin asked, she knew they could move fast one at a time but she wasn't going to leave her sister in law alone out in the woods while two men tried to hold off a gang of bandits.

"I'll stay with her." Ayumi said.

"Me too, Eri help Rin get Mizuki to the village, we'll take Kagome." Yuka said as she and Ayumi went to either side of Kagome.

"No. Don't move her yet." Rin said "If this is as bad as the twins' labor then we have to be extra careful. Move slow and steady." Rin said before she and Eri stood and got Mizuki moving towards help. Kagome and her two friends helped her up and started walking back when men started coming from the sides.

"Put me down." Kagome said. They looked at her then each other. "I mean it put me down for a minute." As soon as she sat down and they let go she released as much power as she could to scare the men off. As the last bit drained away Kagome called out for Inuyasha in her mind. '_Inuyasha! Help me! Koi, Help!'_ She was drained but knew she had to keep fighting to be able to be safe for her sake, Inuyasha's sake and the baby's that wanted out so badly sake. Kagome felt pain paralyze her for a moment as a man was about to strike, suddenly Tamotsu was in front of her.

"Kagome go. Inuyasha will kill me if I let you have his kid out here." He said with a smile as he killed the man and helped her up. As more men came he stopped and fought while Kagome and her two friends tried to keep moving. The only thing that could be heard through the woods was the sound of metal clashing with metal and the cry of men charging and dying as Katsu and Tamotsu cut them all down. They slashed, blocked stabbed and sliced their way to an end, trying to give the women enough time to get away. Suddenly a man came from nowhere and sliced Tamotsu's back while another caught him through the chest and he fell to his knees as darkness sounded Kagome.

Inuyasha and the others were just leaving the last village that had the problems when he got a weird feeling and he heard Kagome's voice. '_Inuyasha! Help me! Koi, Help!' _Suddenly he was looking at the rest of the group's wide eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"Inuyasha you did that thing, the demon for a minute thing." Sango said.

"I heard Kagome." He said low.

"Like last time?" Miroku asked.

"No. But something _is_ wrong." Inuyasha said before he took off running leaving everyone to catch up.

"I hope it's nothing like last time." Shippo said

"Me too. I don't think any of us could handle that, let alone Inuyasha and Kagome." Miroku said from where he sat behind Sango on Lamai.

"Neither would survive another loss." Sesshomaru said as everyone went faster everyone silently praying it was not another attack that killed another child and almost kills Kagome.

"Kaede! Kaede!" Rin called as she and Eri finally reach the hut out of breath as Mizuki is almost in tears. The old miko looked out and saw the three.

"Oh, my. Lay her down and I want ye to lay down also, lest ye go into labor also." Kaede said as they set Mizuki down and Rin sat next to her noticing Nori in the corner sleeping.

"She had a healthy boy a few moments ago, where are ye guards?"

"We were attacked when Mizuki went into labor and they were trying to give us time to get away but Kagome fell in pain and is in labor too and-" Eri started.

"Kagome too?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, she said it's like with the twins." Rin said holding Mizuki's hand. "I think it's too late to stop me, Kaede." Rin said as she closed her eyes and clenched her teeth.

"Lie down, and relax. Where is Kagome?"

"She's coming with Ayumi and Yuka." Eri said just before there was a scream of agony and Kaede ran out of her hut with Eri.

"Kagome, it seems it tis like the twins. Come lay her down in there." The friends helped carry Kagome into the hut.

"I need ye three to start walking to the west gate of the village and tell Sango to hurry here, and tell the girls to come with her." Kaede said and the three women set out to help. Kaede looked at the three women laying in her hut, all in labor. She wondered where to start, Mizuki was father along and not as explained at hanyou birthing, Rin was controlling her pain for now, she was slightly more experienced and it helped that she grew up helping to birth children. Kagome was in excruciating pain and was at a high risk for something to be wrong. She decided to get Kagome something for the pain and work with her first while keeping an eye on Rin and Mizuki, a very close eye on Mizuki. Kaede's relief burst through the door after a second. There in the doorway stood Izayoi, Hatsu, Akemi, Hanna and Haruko.

"Mom!" Izayoi yelled and ran to her side.

"Go… find…. Your father." She managed before she was overcome with pain once again. Izayoi nodded and took off running to find her father.

"Hanna, Haruko ye two go help Katsu and Tamotsu in the forest of Inuyasha. Akemi, Hatsu go gather towels and water." Kaede said as all the girls ran to where they were told.

"Kaede, why do they have to go help Katsu?" Nori asked as she made her way to the old miko's side, slowly.

"They were all attacked the men gave them enough time to get here to get help." Kaede explained. "Ye should not be moving."

"All three are in labor?"

"Aye, Rin will be fine for a while yet. Mizuki is very close but I cannot leave Kagome. Last time she felt like this there was a horrible problem. "

"I'll help Mizuki, you help Kagome, Kami above knows what Inuyasha would do if she wasn't taken care of." Nori laughed and moved slowly to Mizuki. She checked to see how close she was. "She ready." Nori told Kaede who nodded.

"Start and I hope, Sango and the others come to help." Kaede said as she tended to Kagome as pain went through her again.

"Alright, Mizuki, push down. Let's see what this little girl looks like." Nori said as Mizuki began to push. The door to the hut flew open to reveal Sango, Izayoi, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, and Ayame, in front of them was Hatsu and Akemi with water and towels.

"Kagome! Rin! Mizuki!" Sango called as she ran in.

"I think you need to keep your mouth shut for now on Kagome." Nori said.

"Rin ….. Said it ….. This time." Kagome said with a smile.

"So it's Rin's fault?" Ayame laughed as she went and sat between Kagome and Rin and Sango sat between Kagome and Mizuki.

"One more push!" Nori called and suddenly there was a high pitched cry as Nori started to clean the baby and Mizuki lay her head down exhausted.

"Good job Mizuki." Sango smiled down as she brush a few bangs out of her face and looked over as Nori handed the baby to her mother. "She's beautiful." Sango said looking down at the baby. She had bright red hair that sat on her head between her two little fox ears. As she calmed from the scent of her mother she opened her eyes to show deep brown eyes for a second before closing them again.

Kagome almost cried out as she felt more pain. Her three friends were at her sides. Two sat beside Sango and one beside Ayame. Kaede quickly checked Rin to see she was still a little ways off and returned to Kagome who was ready to push.

"You can do it Kagome!" Her three friends cheered as Sango held her hand and Ayame waited to see if she was needed.

"It seems Inuyasha's children will not give ye an easy time, ever." Kaede said as Kagome pushed again.

"Sango push on her belly." Ayame said as she moved down beside Kaede. "Come on Kagome. Push!" Kagome pushed as hard as she could and the baby was half way out. "Come on. You can deal with Inuyasha; you can do this, push." Ayame called again as she took over and Kaede went to Rin who was starting to progress. Ayame grabbed the baby and began to pull gently when Kagome Pushed. The baby suddenly came free and Kagome cried out again.

"Ayame!" Sango said as she took Ayame's spot while she cleaned the baby. She saw Mizuki and her daughter passed out and next to her was Nori and her son sleeping, she wonder how they could sleep through everything as she finished wrapping the baby and went back to Kagome side as Sango looked at her scared. Ayame sat by Kagome's head and handed the baby to Ayumi as she propped Kagome up in front of her.

"Kagome, you know what to do. Now let's get this mini Inuyasha out and let him terrorize his father instead of giving you pain." Ayame said in her ear.

"Are you sure she doesn't need a doctor?" Eri asked when she saw the legs.

"This is what she has." Sango said.

"And it's got me all my kids." Kagome panted with a smile before she nodded. "I am going to sit Inuyasha to hell after this!" She screamed as she pushed with every last ounce of strength she had in her body as Sango pulled the baby out and he started to cry making everyone who knew the story sigh.

"You did it, Kagome. You've got another set of twins!" Sango smiled as she took the second baby to get washed up and wrapped before both boys were handed to Kagome. They looked at the first baby with silver hair between his little dog ears, his brother had black hair between his dog ears and they watched the twins calm down and open their eyes….. The first on had golden eyes and the second had deep violet. They were two sides of Inuyasha, Kagome loved Most. Rin Gasped beside her and Ayame and Sango went to her side as Kagome and the twins drifted off to sleep.

"Rin ye are there now. Bear down." Kaede told her.

"Push this boy out. Let him make Sesshomaru deaf." Ayame said making Rin laugh a little bit before her next push. After an hour of pushing she was so tired and the second little boy came out screaming. "That's it, Rin. Look at him practicing." Ayame smiled.

"Congratulations Rin, you have two boys too!" Sango smiled as she handed the first boy that looked exactly like Sesshomaru to his mother then the second that looked exactly like his uncle and big sister. A few minutes later all four women slept with their children tucked safely against them.

Inuyasha sat in a tree watching the hut intently with Shippo on a branch beside him. At the base of the tree sits Miroku, Hojo, all the children, Koga, and Sesshomaru stands leaning against the side of another tree. They hear the women scream and wait anxious as they hear a scream from a new mouth, they hear muffled congratulations to Mizuki and Inuyasha smirks at Shippo as he smiles and almost falls off his limb, next they hear Kagome in pain and screaming, they hear her threat to sit Inuyasha and everyone smirks just before they hear a cry then Kagome cried out again, and suddenly there was a second scream. Inuyasha groaned as he figured out he has twins again. Then they heard Rin and after an hour they hear her scream one more time and then a foreigner cry reached their ears making everyone look at Sesshomaru who had a small smile on his face when he heard a cry then the smile faded when there was a second cry.

"At least I'm not the only one." Inuyasha said to his brother with a smile. Suddenly they heard noise to the side and saw Katsu collapse. Inuyasha ran over with the other's following. He lifted his friend to find Tamotsu covered in blood and no sigh of life.

"Katsu!" Inuyasha called. He opened his eyes only a crack to see Inuyasha.

"Are they safe?" He asked.

"Yeah, they just had the pups." Inuyasha nodded.

"All three women." Miroku said.

"Four." Sango and Ayame said as they came up and saw Inuyasha holding Katsu up and Tamotsu showing no life.

"Four?" Katsu asked as he closed his eyes. Sango knelt down in front of Inuyasha.

"Ayame go get bandages and everything from Kaede." Sango started to open the shirt so she could see his wounds. "Yes four. Mizuki has a beautiful little girl, Kagome had two handsome little boys and so did Rin and Nori had a strong, handsome little boy." Sango smiled as Katsu smiled at the last part.

"So ya can't go diein or anythin. You'll miss yer first son." Koga said and saw Katsu nod.

Ayame came out and started to help Sango clean and bandage all his wounds with Inuyasha's help to hold him up when needed. They laid him under the tree that Inuyasha and Shippo were sitting in and went back to look at Tamotsu.

"He's gone." Koga said as he checked for a heartbeat and found nothing.

"We'll clean him up. You two better go talk to his wife." Miroku said and watched the two women go search for Amatsuko.

The two days later everyone stood in the old cemetery as Kaede over saw Tamotsu's funeral. Koga stood with his family, Sesshomaru holding the first boy they named Tomeo and Rin next to him holding the second son, they named Keji with Juro and Hatsu in front of them. Next to them was Shippo and Mizuki who held their new daughter they named Naoki with their twin daughter's in front of them. Next was Inuyasha holding the first boy, they named Kaori, next to him was Kagome who held the second boy, they named Kentaro. Next in line was Nori holding her son that she and Katsu named Tamotsu, to keep his name alive, next to her was Katsu who had his arm around Nori as tears fell silently down her face. His wounds were minor and he was mostly exhausted, the blood was the men he and Tamotsu had killed, he slept for the rest of the day and night and got up to go to the funeral. On the other side of him was Amatsuko with her five year old daughter and one year old son. Chika kept asking where Daddy was going and why he wasn't talking to her. It was tough for everyone, even tougher on the three friends who remained and tougher yet on the widow who now was alone to raise a five year old girl and a one year old son. She knew she had every one there to help but she felt so alone and empty. Behind them was the village, coming to pay their respects.

Men from the village started to fill the whole in with the dirt that was dug up and all the women let at least one tear fall. As Katsu caught and had to hold onto Chika who went to get her father.

"Daddy!" She cried and struggled to get out of Katsu's grip but he wouldn't let go.

"Chika, it's alright. You'll get to see him again and when you do you can show him how big you got and everything. He would be proud of you for that. You'll get to play with him all day and have a beautiful house to live in with him. That sounds nice, right?" Katsu said to the young girl. She nodded.

"He can't just make it happen; ya gotta let him build everything for ya before ya can go." Koga added from his spot.

"You have to get big and strong and make him proud, so when you see him you can tell him all about what you did." Inuyasha said looking down at the distraught little girl. Nori and Amatsuko just held each other as they cried making sure not to hurt the baby Nori held in her arms.

"Let us go feast in the memory of Tamotsu." Kaede said and started towards the village. The villagers followed directly after while the friends stayed a bit longer and talked before joining the others.

"Chika, Ya wanta go play?" Juro asked as he stood with Anzu and Aki next to him. Chika gave a small smile and ran off with the other children. Izayoi picked the one year old Aikotsu up and walked with the other children to let the adults talk and have their moments alone. As she walked by she gave her mother a hug and told her she was taking Aikotsu and the others to sit and play while everyone had their own time. Kagome nodded as Izayoi gave Inuyasha a hug and held tight saying sorry for the death of his friend.

"Ya have nothin ta be sorry for. Now go on with the others." He said and as she was about to walk away he stopped her. "Senshi." She turned to look at him with the little boy on her hip looking around. "Thanks." He half whispered before he went to talk to the others and she went to join everyone else.

"I can't believe he's gone." Masahiro said looking out at the children playing.

"I know. Dad and the other's are really upset. You can see it in their eyes." Izayoi said.

"Yeah, I know." Toshiro said looking down. Izayoi placed the little boy on the ground and watched him run after a little butterfly that seemed to be there to amuse him.

"I'm going to go for a walk." Hanna said as she stood up.

"I'll join you, if you don't mind." Ryuu said walking with Hanna.

"I'm gonna get somethin to eat any one wanta come?" Taji asked and watched everyone but Izayoi and Taro stand up to get food. "I'll take the little brat for something ta eat." Taji smiled and picked the boy up before walking off to the others.

"I'm not very hungry." Izayoi said and Taro was in his own little world until they started walking away and he realized he was left alone with Izayoi.

"So why'd ya have ta watch the brat?" Taro asked.

"He's not a brat. He's a little boy. And I don't have to but I think the time Amatsuko spends with her friends is better than following the boy around and dwelling on Tamotsu's death." Izayoi told him.

"Yer so considerate." Taro said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, why do you always have to fight with me?" She started to yell and she stood up and walked into the forest. He sighed and started to follow her.

"She'll probably get herself hurt." He mumbled as he entered the forest. "Izzy!" He called trying to find her. "Stupid half breed. Making me look all over for her." He grumbled. "Izzy!" He called again and then saw her walking towards him.

"What do you want now?" She asked angrily. He could still see the tear stains that she tried to wipe away. His snappy comment sunk in his throat as he stood there looking at her.

"I… I wanted to make sure ya didn't get in ta trouble." He said making her roll her eyes.

"I can take care of myself." She said.

"No you can't, you're a girl and a half breed." He told her.

"Why do you want to fight with me all the time? Your such a-" She was cut off mid-sentence and her eye grew wide when she realized why. Taro had taken a step forward and his lips were pressed to hers. She started to relax but as suddenly as it started he pulled back and looked away, refusing to look at her.

"I…I…I'm sorry." He said softly before he took off. Izayoi didn't even have a chance to catch him. She fell to her knees as so many thought went through her brain and so many feelings went through her body.

'_What is wrong with me? He's a stupid, know it all jerk! Why do I feel like this?… could I… like him? Or maybe more?….. NO! He's a stupid mangy wolf! Yes, one that will always want to fight and argue cause he's a flea infested rabies ridden wolf!'_ Izayoi thought and crossed her arms_ 'But he is kinds cute. NO! He's stupid and dirty! ….. I wonder why he kissed me or what he's thinking…. NO! Stop thinking like that!' _She told herself as she stood up and walked to the sacred tree again.

Taro ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what came over him. He didn't know what to think with everything floating around in his head and the feelings that went through his body; he was so confused and embarrassed. He ran to a place he would be able to hide for a while and think._ 'What the hell was I thinking? She's gonna kill me and if she don't there's plenty of her family that would! Wait why am I worried, it's not like I like her or anything… we grew up together, we grew up hating each other and trying to fight the other. But I don't really argue with her anymore….. Could I…?'_ He asked himself, tried to think and find answers to so many questions. His mind went from denying everything and hating Izayoi to thoughts of her. _'She was relaxing at the end…. Was she… going to kiss back? No she wouldn't she hates me and I hate her. I'm gonna leave it at that….. I wonder what she's thinking. No! I hate her; she hates me, that's the way it's supposed to go!'_ He yelled at himself. He was so lost; he didn't know what to do. The two seventeen year old sit in their hiding spots thinking, trying to figure everything out.

"Hey Hanna?" Ryuu asked

"Yeah?"

"You're a demon slayer right?"

"Yeah, you know that." Hanna said looking over at him.

"Yeah, I know. I was just wondering…. Inuyasha, a half demon mated a human miko, so what could be stranger?" Ryuu asked thinking about his growing relationship with Hanna. They had grown up together and become closer and closer with each year. They had kissed a few times and were technically going out, but kept it secret for fear of someone in her family killing him. It had worked well so far but they were getting closer still. Ryuu decided to ask his question.

"I don't know what?" Hanna asked,

"A demon slayer mating a Dragon hanyou." He said as he grabbed her hand and turned her around straight into a kiss. When they parted Hanna looked up at him. After all the years, he had grown from a tiny nine year old when he first met her to being twenty years old, he had matured not only in his mind but his muscles filled out and his silver hair got brighter and longer as his golden eyes became deeper and clearer. She loved him and he loved her, they were sure, but they weren't sure about her family….. Not yet.

"Are you asking me….?" She asked unable to finish her question.

"Yes. Hanna I want you to be my mate. I don't care what your family says. I need you…I... I love you." He said the last past softly as he bent for another kiss. They pulled apart slowly and looked at each other.

"So you want to bring us out in the open?" Ryuu nodded. "We'll do it slowly okay?" Ryuu nodded again. "And to answer your question, yes. I would love to be the demon slayer mated to a half demon." They smiled and hugged and kissed as they turned around.

"We better get back soon before they go off looking for us." Ryuu said and they walked hand in hand back to where the adults were to see they had joined the villagers.

"I wonder where Izzy went to." Hanna said looking around.

"Smells like she's in the forest." Ryuu said.

"She only really goes in there to think… I'll be back I want to see if she's okay." Hanna said.

"I'll come too….. I want to make sure you're okay." He smiled at her making her giggle as they went through the forest. They stopped at a huge tree and Ryuu watched as Hanna looked up into it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Izzy. This is her favorite spot." Hanna smiled when she saw a bit of Red in the tree, which meant she was upset. She would always run and get the red kimono and wear it in the tree when she was upset.

"She up there?" Hanna nodded.

"Izzy? What's the matter?" Hanna called up.

"Nothin!" Izayoi called back.

"I know there's something wrong. Please talk to me about it. Do you want me to get your dad?" Hanna asked knowing she would talk to her father for sure.

"NO!" She called hurriedly. Hanna knew something was going on.

"Okay fine. What about your mom?" There was silence for a moment.

"Okay." She said, Hanna had to strain to hear her. And turned to go get Kagome.

They ran through the forest back to find Kagome and talk to her. She was relatively easy to find and Hanna went over and told her what she knew.

"Aunt Kagome!" Hanna called as she ran over. "Izzy's in the sacred tree. There's something up but she won't tell me." Hanna said.

"If she won't tell you, the keeper of all her secrets then what makes you think she talk to me?" Kagome asked confused as to why Hanna was telling her.

"She asked for you. When she wouldn't talk to me I asked if she wanted uncle Inu but she yelled down no really fast like she was hiding from him and then I asked about you and she said yes."

"That is strange. Alright I'll talk to her. The sacred tree you said?" Hanna nodded and Kagome walked off to find Inuyasha. She found him with the other men. "Inuyasha?" She called as she came closer making his ears swivel then his head turn.

"What?" He asked as she stopped in front of him.

"You need to watch the boys. I have some things to take care of right away." She said as Inuyasha took Kaori and Katsu took Kentaro.

"What stuff?" He asked wondering where she was going in a hurry.

"I'll tell you later, its girl stuff." Kagome told him. He rolled his eyes like when Izayoi had her first cycle and wanted to know what was going on, Kagome had simply told him it was girl stuff and to leave it at that. He didn't want to pry too much and risk his life so he stayed quiet.

"Don't be too long." He told her

"If I am too long you can blame your daughter." She said with a giggle at the look he shot her. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad." She turned and left on her way to the sacred tree.

Once there she looked up and saw the red.

"Izayoi!" She called up and her daughter dropped in front of her and wrapped her arms around her and started to cry. "Izzy, what's this all about?" Kagome asked as she sat down with her daughter next to her.

"I… I don't know. I …I. oh Kami." Tears rolled down her face again as Kagome whipped them away.

"Calm down and relax. Tell me what happened." She said in her motherly loving voice.

"Everyone went to get food and Taro and I were the only one that didn't go. He started a fight and then when I came into the forest he started to call for me. We talked and then he tried to start another fight and when I was yelling back asking why he had to be such a jerk…. He….he…" Izayoi began to cry making Kagome think the worst things possible.

"Izayoi, what did he do?" She asked she would have a long chat with Ayame and Koga if it wasn't such a bad thing but she would go after the pup herself if he had done something to her daughter.

"He… He kissed me in the middle of my sentence." She said and looked at her mother with her shinning golden eyes. "I… I don't know what to do any more. I hated him and he hated me but recently we…. We…. Just don't get into fights anymore, you know?" Kagome smiled at her daughter.

"Are you trying to say that you have feelings for Taro?"

"Yeah…. No….. I don't know." She was so confused.

"Well tell me….. What did you feel when he kissed you?" Kagome asked trying to help Izayoi understand everything she was feeling.

"Well I didn't know what was going on and then I felt….. I don't know how to explain it. I was going to ….kiss back but he pulled back and said sorry then took off. Mom I don't know what's going on."

"Sweet heart. I know you don't understand it now but you will. And I have a feeling he's having the same fight in his head. Trust me. I know the feeling and I'm sure your father knows what Taro's going through." Kagome smiled when her daughter smiled at being able to understand a bit.

"Daddy….. You're not gonna tell daddy are you?" She asked hysterically.

"No, I won't tell your father….. Knowing him as well as I do, he will try to kill Taro." Kagome smiled. "No I think we'll keep this between you and me but Taro needs someone to talk to him. I think I will talk to Koga and make sure it goes no farther. If your father asks about any girl stuff ignore the questions." Kagome smiled and stood up. "I'm going back would you like to join me or stay here?"

"I'll stay here." Izayoi said and jumped back into her perch to think while Kagome went on her way to talk to Koga.

"Koga!" Kagome called as she went over to him.

"Hey, Kagome."

"I need to talk to you about something." She said and glanced at several of the men from the village that he was talking to. She saw him nod and tell the men he would be back before the two began to walk off.

"What's the matter?"

"I just came from talking to Izzy. She's really shaken up and confused."

"Why ya telling me?" Koga asked confused.

"Because it's your son who did it." Koga raised an eyebrow curious. "Taro kissed her." Kagome told him and all he could do was blink at her.

"He did what?" He asked after he recovered from the shock.

"They started to argue and when Izzy went into the woods he went to find her and they argued again. In the middle of her yelling at him he kissed her then apologized and ran off. Hanna found Izzy in the tree and came to get me when she wouldn't talk to her or Inuyasha."

"Is she okay?" Koga asked wondering if Taro had done something else and hurt her.

"She's okay now, still a little confused but I think she has a thing for him." Kagome smiled. "You should go talk to Taro; he's probably worse off than Izzy was. You should do it soon, before Inuyasha finds out." Kagome laughed making Koga smile and nod before taking off into the forest and Kagome went to find Inuyasha.

Koga ran as fast as he could as he followed his son's scent and found him ten minutes away in a dense tree. The boy sat sniffling and shaking his head, Koga swore he heard a few growls and whimpers before he called up to his son.

"Taro!" The boy stiffened and slowly turned and looked at his father. "Come down for a bit." the boy sat still for a moment before moving to land beside his father. At eighteen he was already as tall as his father. As Koga watched him land he saw his black hair was slightly messed up and his usual bright green eyes were now watery and clouded.

"What's up?" He asked in a soft voice, so unlike his.

"Sit down; I think we need ta talk fer a bit." Koga said and sat at the base of the tree. He watched his son sit down, just out of reach.

"What do we gotta talk about?" He asked looking as his hands in his lap.

"I heard what you did." Koga said and watched Taro's head snap up and look horrified. "Relax would ya?" Koga gave a small smile. "I ain't gonna give ya hell and mutt face doesn't know. Tell me what happened." Koga said as his son relaxed and started the story.

"We were all sittin there then everyone but me and Izzy got up. We started to argue, she walked into the woods and I went after her so she wouldn't get into any trouble. When I found her we started to argue again but before she could finish yelling at me I…. I…kissed her." He mumbled the last part. He looked up at his father who sat eerily quiet. "I couldn't help it. I don't know what happened and when I stopped she was staying to relax. I didn't know what to do after that so I said sorry and ran."

"I heard the story from Kagome. She went and talked to Izzy." Koga said.

"Is she….Okay?" Taro asked softly looking away.

"Yeah, Kagome said she's shaken up and confused. Said she thinks she likes ya….. Don't know why though." Koga smiled when his son looked up at the mention of the girl liking him.

"She…. She likes me?" He asked looking blankly at his father.

"Looks like you like the mutt." Koga said

"Don't call her a mutt!" He yelled and scowled at his father. Koga smirked at him as Taro stood and gave a small growl.

"Sit down. It seems you have somethin more than like fer her." Taro sat back down and looked away.

"I don't know." He said simply and waited for his father to speak, and when that never happened he looked up to see him looking at him as if waiting for him to continue. "We always fought and now we fight like it's a game. It's like I should feel like I did when we were little but…. I don't know. I just don't know anymore." He growled.

"Taro relax, it seems you're startin ta have feelins fer her."

"Yeah, I guess so." He said after a moment and looked up at Koga.

"I'm goin back to the village. Ya can come back, or stay here or run where ever. Just be home tonight." Koga said and stood to run back to the village.

"Dad." Taro said as he stood up. "What do I do?" He asked softly. Asking for advice and help was not something he liked to do.

"That is something for you to figure out."

"Dad? Yer not gonna tell Inuyasha what I did, right?" He asked afraid of the half demon.

"Nah. I like ya enough not to let him kill ya….. Yet." Koga smirked. "You do something ta hurt his little girl and I ain't stupid enough to try ta stop him." Taro tensed as he watched his father smile and take off. He stood still for a moment before he took off through the woods on his own mission.

He ran as fast as he could until he stopped at the base of the great tree everyone called the sacred tree. He looked up amongst the leaf covered branches and found the red that didn't belong. He jumped up and landed on the branch in front of her and looked at her startled face.

"Taro… What are you doing here?" She asked looking into his brightened green eyes.

"I wanted at talk ta ya stupid." As soon as Taro said that he instantly regretted it.

"Well I'm not talking to a mangy wolf." She said as she crossed her arms and turned away mad. He looked at her for a moment wonder what he could say or do to fix what he said.

"Izzy, look I'm….sorry. Okay?" He said and jumped over to sit beside her on the tree limb. "I just wanta talk. Okay?" She turned and looked at him for a moment.

"Why did you kiss me?" She asked and looked him straight in the eye. He stared at her, taken back by what she asked and the intense look she was giving him.

"I…. I…. I just wanted to" He said and looked away. "Do I gotta have yer permission of something?" He mumbled.

"Yes you do!" She half yelled. He turned and looked at her, she saw the look in his eye as they shifted to her lips and suddenly his lips were touching them. She gasped and then relaxed against him. They sat locked together for a while before they pulled back for air and looked at each other.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes." She smiled and he leaned forward and kissed her again. Before they could pull apart the limb dropped and sent them falling to the ground. Taro grabbed her and turned them so she landed on top of him, unhurt. The landing took his breath away and he winced. Izayoi quickly got off of him and made sure he was alright.

"I'm okay, but next time let's not sit on a tiny limb." He smirked at her as they both blushed. "Let's head back to the village." He said as she helped him up and they ran back as fast as they could.

Three months later it was time to go back to Kagome's time and check in with Hitomi who was nine months pregnant with twins and was terrified. Izayoi and Taro became closer each day and kept their relationship as quiet as possible while Hanna and Ryuu began to introduce their relationship to everyone.

"Alright lets go. " Kagome smiled as she walked to the well with a group behind her. Inuyasha obviously came with the three children, Sango came with Miroku. Hanna, Ryuu, Akemi followed with Mina and because she came Taro said he had to go to make sure she didn't get into trouble. After arguments, Koga figured out he only wanted to go to be close to Izayoi and let him go. No one knew how close the two had become.

"Everyone ready?" Asked Sango as they began to jump into the well and arrive in Kagome's time.

"Oh you're back so soon?" Hitomi asked.

"Yeah. Figured we'd be here and wait that way we wouldn't miss it." Kagome smiled and hugged her sister in law. Over the last year the two had gotten closer, and Inuyasha and Sota were able to talk like men, instead of the man and the boy.

"Thanks" She said and gave Sango a hug before moving on to the others and saw the two boys. One in Kagome's arms and the other in Inuyasha's arms. "Oh Kagome they are adorable!" She smiled and took the one from his mother. Kagome's mother smiled and took the other from his father and fussed over them.

"Kagome you didn't tell us you were pregnant again." Her mother said.

"Thought we'd surprise you. I'm surprised my friends kept it secret like I asked." Kagome smiled as Kaori opened his golden eyes and looked at his grandmother for the first time.

"He looks exactly like you, Inuyasha." She smiled and pulled the boy close as his ears started to flick back and forth and his nose twitched. Kagome walked over to her mom and placed her hand on his head just before he started to cry.

"He's still not used to being away from us." Kagome explained and took he hand off as Kentaro started to fuss and looked at his aunt with his violet eyes. "This is Kentaro, and the little one you have is Kaori." Kagome's mother, brother, and grandfather looked at her for a moment.

"Figured we had Izayoi, might as well have Kaori?" Inuyasha said with a smirk before watching Kagome calm Kentaro and Hitomi coddle the baby. He turned to Sota who stood off to the side. "How ya holdin up?" Sota only groaned making Inuyasha and Miroku laugh.

"We know the feeling." Miroku said. "Inuyasha knows it pretty well."

"Not my fault" Inuyasha said and glanced at Kagome. Before anyone could say anything about it Kaori started to cry and he took his son from Keiko.

"Poor dear." She said as she moved closer to Inuyasha so she could still look at him.

"He ain't a poor dear. He's gotta keep his mouth shut for a few hours." Inuyasha said as Kentaro began to cry and Kagome took him.

"They look the exact opposite." Hitomi said looking at the twin boys when Kagome went to Inuyasha's side.

"They kind of are." Miroku said. "They look like Inuyasha."

"Only the one looks like Inuyasha." The pregnant woman said looking up confused.

"Kaori looks like the half demon and Kentaro looks like the human." Sango said.

"I've never seen you as a human." She said.

"Well you'll be able to….. Tonight's the new moon. You'll be able to see all of them as humans." Kagome smiled.

"I thought you said all half demons have a night, like all different nights?" Sota asked remembering the stories from when he was a child.

"Well apparently they take after Inuyasha, a lot." Miroku said. Everyone smiled as Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked into the living room.

"Dinner will be ready in a little while. Will the kids be eating?" Keiko asked as she watched the children outside talking.

"Probably." Kagome said as everyone sat in the living room talking and waiting for dinner. The women talked about giving birth while the men talked about surviving all of it, the pregnancy, the birth and the child.

"Kagome dinner's ready." Keiko said "The crib is upstairs if you need to use it." Kagome nodded and went up the stairs to find the crib.

"Inuyasha can you move it into my old room?" Kagome asked as he handed Kaori to her and moved the crib. Once the twins were down they cuddled up and held each other as they drifted back off to sleep.

"At least their better than Izzy and Taro when they went ta sleep." Inuyasha smirked making Kagome smile as they went back down stairs to eat and get the kids.

"Dinner!" Inuyasha called as he reached the bottom of the stairs and watched as the children came running in and amazed Kagome's family.

"How did you know it was time for dinner?" Gramps asked.

"Dad called us in." Toshiro said.

"We just follow." Akemi smiled as she sat next to her mother.

"You heard him?" Gramps asked in wonderment.

"Yeah." Taji said.

"How? You would have to have super human ears or hear thought!" Gramps started on one of his tangents.

"Shut up old man." Inuyasha said as he sat next to Kagome. As soon as the old man turned to face the hanyou Kagome and the others knew it had to stop.

"Alright you two that's enough, let's eat." Kagome smiled at both.

"Besides, Shiro, Taji and me have daddy's ears, we can hear a lot more than you think, gramps." Izayoi said with a smile as she situated herself between her father and Taro. The rest of dinner was filled with the chatter of what everyone missed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Later that night everyone went to bed. All day and through dinner Hitomi was having some discomfort, she thought nothing of it and followed her routine for the day and as the evening went on she felt more and more uncomfortable and into the night she started feeling pain.

"Sota!" She hissed as she woke her husband up.

"What?" He asked still half asleep.

"Sota wake up, I think I'm in labor." She said just before she held her stomach and Sota sat straight up.

"I'm gonna get help." He said and ran out of the room and got Kagome in the next room over. His mother was down stairs and the closest one he could think of was his sister. "Kagome!" He called through the door. The door opened and Inuyasha stood looking at him tired.

"What's up kid?"

"Hitomi. She said she thinks she in labor." He said quickly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and covered the man's mouth before he could go off about anything else.

"'Gome, ya hear that?" Inuyasha asked into the darkness of the room.

"Yeah, I'm commin." She said as she came to the door wearing her red robe. "Go get Sango and don't do anything to him. He isn't like the others." Kagome smiled and gave him a kiss. "Sota go with Inuyasha and tell mom to go start the car. Relax everything will be perfectly fine." She smiled and went into the next room to find Hitomi in pain and panting.

"Kagome… what's wrong?" She asked as Kagome went to her side.

"Relax. You're okay. Let me see how far along you are." Kagome said as she looked and found she was close to pushing "How long have you been in labor?"

"I woke up in pain." She panted. "I haven't felt right all day." She said in between contractions.

"So you've probably been in labor most of the day." Kagome said as the door opened and Sango, Akemi and Izayoi walked in.

"How are you doing?" Sango asked Hitomi as she cried out.

"She's too close we can't take her anywhere." Kagome said making Hitomi even more scared. "Relax. I promise nothing will happen." Kagome told her and the door opened again.

"I have the car ready." Keiko said and looked at the young woman. "Something's wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Just too late to go to the hospital." Akemi said.

"Mom call an ambulance, we can deliver the babies and everything but they still need a birth certificate and everything here." Kagome said. Her mother nodded and left as Hitomi cried out again.

"Hitomi, you have to trust us on this. We know exactly what we're doing. I have had three births and four children, I know." Sango said.

"Believe me I know. I have helped deliver more than I can count and I have had four births and six children. Let us do what we have to." Kagome said and saw Hitomi nod. "Girls, get what we need. Tell your fathers to help get the stuff if you can't get it." The three girls nodded and went to their task as Sango and Kagome talked Hitomi through the pain.

"Alright. It's time." Sango said. "Start pushing." After two pushes she was crying out.

"I can't believe he did this!" She cried.

"You think that now, but wait till you have your twins in your arms." Kagome smiled. "Push down." She said and after three more pushes the first baby was born. "It's a girl!" Kagome smiled and handed the crying new born to Izzy and she cleaned her off and wrapped her in a towel. "Alright one down one to go."

"You can do this. One more baby and no more of this for a long time." Sango smiled. "Make him suffer." Hitomi pushed and within five pushes the second baby was born.

"It's another girl!" Kagome called and handed her to Hanna to clean and wrap in a towel. Kagome took the towels that were under Hitomi away and threw them in a bag while Hanna and Izayoi handed the twin girls to their mother after she was propped up against the back of the bed.

"Their beautiful." Akemi smiled.

"This one looks exactly like you, mom" Izayoi said.

"Yeah she does." Hitomi smiled

"The other one looks like you Hitomi." Hanna said as everyone looked at the babies and they could hear the sirens from the ambulance.

"They're here." Keiko said as she opened the door and saw the two babies safely in Hitomi's arms. She went over and looked at the two sleeping quietly. "That was very fast."

"We know what we're doing" Sango smiled and walked out of the room.

"Tell him to come up." Kagome called. Keiko smiled at the twins as Hitomi couldn't take her eyes off of them. Suddenly Sota ran through the door and over to the side of the bed.

"Look Sota." Hitomi said.

"Just be quiet. We already have my two to make Inuyasha deaf." Kagome smiled as she saw the men walking into the room with a stretcher. "Izzy, ears." Izayoi dropped her ears to her head and everyone hoped Inuyasha and the boys remembered.

"We got a call that someone was in labor." One man said.

"Yes, it was a bit too far and the babies were born here." Keiko said.

"Did the operator walk you through?" The second man asked and went over to look at the twins and their mother.

"No, my daughters live in a place with no medical things and know how to birth a baby." Keiko explained. The two men looked at her and she looked at Sango and Kagome.

"You two?"

"Yes, we came back and found out she was pregnant. Where we're from we have the children at home by a midwife. Only we don't need any papers or anything there." Kagome smiled.

"Well you did the job for us." The second man smiled and he took both babies and his partner and Sota helped Hitomi on the stretcher and they were off to the hospital. Sota rode with Hitomi and the twins and Keiko and Gramps were going to drive.

"Just call us when everything settles down." Kagome smiled as she heard a cry followed by a second. "Their hungry. Call me." She went back to feed her twins while Keiko and gramps left.

Five hours later the phone rang and Kagome answered.

"Aemi is seven pounds two ounces and Ami is six pound thirteen ounces. They are going to stay with Hitomi here for a day or so." Keiko told her.

"As long as their healthy." Kagome said.

"Hitomi and Sota want to thank you for helping."

"It's what I do almost every day. Beside's their family and there was no time for waiting for the guys to show up, what was I supposed to do? Push them back?" Kagome laughed and made her mother giggle.

"Alright well I won't be late; I'll talk to you when I get him."

"Alright, mom. At least you got to see two grandchildren born."

"Yeah. Bye."

"Bye" Kagome hung up and started up to bed.

A year later Koga and Ayame go to Kagome's time with their eleven month old daughter, Kagome, Inuyasha and their one year old twin boys, Katsu, Nori and their son, Shippo, Mizuki, their seven year old twins and their one year old daughter, Sesshomaru, Rin and their one year old twin boys. Kagome's mother was so happy to see them and to meet all the little ones. And to find out some happy information.

"Where are the older ones?" Keiko asked.

"They stayed home. We have enough with these ones." Inuyasha smirked.

"Inuyasha." Sango said with a small smile.

"Haruko is with her boyfriend, Hanna and Ryuu mated a month ago and are staying home to help look after everything. The rest are with their friends, boyfriends, girlfriends and stayed behind to look after the village for a while." Kagome explained.

"Boyfriends and girlfriends? It's like they were just young teens and kids." Sota said.

"You're gonna really miss the girls at that age." Inuyasha said.

"Especial girls." Koga laughed and looked at Inuyasha who growled.

"So who have boyfriends and girlfriends?" Hitomi asked.

"Most of them." Sango laughed as Inuyasha's growl got louder.

"Inuyasha, I told you, you have to let her go sometime." Kagome smiled.

"Keh" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Ya didn't say nothin to the monk." Inuyasha said

"He let it go…. Eventually." Kagome smiled and turned to her mother and the others. "Izayoi is going out with Taro and Inuyasha doesn't like it very much."

"She's not old enough." He said and crossed his arms.

"Isn't she eighteen?" Sota asked.

"Yeah, she'll always be the baby to him though." Kagome smiled.

"You have no room to talk. You see the boys as babies." Inuyasha grumbled as he sat down in a chair.

"Try to cover up the fact that you can't handle her maybe becoming my son's mate." Koga laughed and was hit by Ayame.

"Like you can talk. You are even worse with Mina. She can't even look at a male without you practically killing him." Ayame laughed.

"So everyone is doing well?" Hitomi laughed.

"All but Mina's potential boyfriends." Sango laughed.

A year later reports of the dragons and the humans started to immerge and the group knew they needed to go after them again and to stop this as soon as possible.

"We'll leave the kids on the other side and go look for them." Inuyasha said

"But what do we consider kids?" Sango asked.

"I think we should send who ever can't fight. Like from Juro down." Rin said. "I'll go with them and help take care of them since I'm not much help here."

"I'll go with you." Mizuki said.

"Okay so when are we going to take them over and when are we going to tell the older ones?" Shippo asked. Before anyone could say a word eight year old Anzu ran in with her sister yelling.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Anzu called and ran to Shippo. She had tears running down her face when she looked up at him with her green eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Aunt Izzy…. There was a fight and a bad guy hurt a lot of people."

"Yeah, Taro ran after them but the others didn't go so they could help everyone else." Aki said with her watery hazel eyes. Everyone looked up at their words and took off running.

"Stay with your mother." Shippo said before he ran with the others. Once outside they found Akemi, Haruko, Toshiro, and Kanno helping Hanna, Ryuu, Taji, Jiro, Saburo, and Akio off the ground as they woke up. Inuyasha growled and took off following Taro's scent. Koga and Shippo followed but couldn't catch up.

"Great, he's pissed off and he's gonna charge in and try to kill the bastard." Shippo said and Koga and he ran at their own pace.

"He's gonna get himself killed one of these days." Koga replied.

"Not like Taro's any calmer. His scent is over powering with rage." Shippo said. Koga nodded and they ran.

Inuyasha ran and finally saw Taro jumping through the trees. He ran faster to be alongside of the young man.

"What happened?" He asked Taro who looked at him with green eyes that had red around the iris and around the pupil.

"Fucking dragons attack. Knocked me out for a second and one fought as the other one used something on her. Took her and them both disappeared." He said in a deep voice.

"Relax. Don't use your demon to get her. All he wants is blood." Inuyasha said as he forced back his own demon. It howled to be let loose on the demons who would even think to hurt his daughter, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fight and save her if he wasn't able to think.

"How can you say that? Your daughter was taken by enemy." Taro growled.

"You don't think I know that?" Inuyasha snarled as he grabbed the young man and stopped. "I know who they are and I know they took my daughter, but I know I ain't gonna get her back unless I can think. So knock yer shit off and think for once!" Inuyasha growled and let go of Taro.

"Don't love daughter?" Taro asked and looked at Inuyasha

"Don't even think I don't. I ain't gonna let anyone hurt her. That includes you. Fight your demon and fight and win her back on your own power. You don't know if the demon will turn on her and hurt her." Inuyasha said and watched Taro grabbed his head and the effects of the demon wore off.

"I'm…. Sorry. I just can't lose her." Taro said looking away.

"Would ya stop talkin and get movin? As much as I hate it yer the only one that I would trust my daughter to." Inuyasha said softly. Making Taro look up surprised.

"Ya really mean it?"

"Not if ya do get yer ass movin and help me save her." Inuyasha said and they took off to find the now woman they both loved.

"You are a pretty one." A dragon demon with red hair and red eyes said as he stroked her cheek. They had her tied against a wall so she couldn't do anything and as his finger touched her skin she turned her head. He pulled his hand back and looked at her for a moment. "A feisty one." Izayoi spit at him and he smiled.

"You touch me and my father and mate will kill you!" She snarled making the dragon smile even more.

"So the puppy can bark. I am a demon, you are not marked. Let's give you some experience for your mate to be. Shall we?" He smiled evilly as he started to rib open her kimono and slid his hand up and down her side and started to kiss her collarbone and down to her breasts. She tried to bite him but he stayed out of reach of her mouth and she didn't know what else to do, she felt the bile rise in her throat as he started to lick each nipple.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" She snarled and suddenly her body pulsed with red and burned him making him look up at her confused. "You should know better than to take a daughter of the famous Miko Kagome, who is stronger than Midoriko and the famous Inu hanyou Inuyasha, who could take down Naraku single handedly now. The blood mixture is deadly and I have powers that you can't even imagine!"

"I will enjoy this." His smile grew as he glowed red and moved towards her again and sent pain through him.

"Let me go!" She called.

"Silence and if you're good you will have a lot to show your mate when you take the step." He looked her up and down and moved closer, he hadn't realized how close he was until Izayoi sunk her fangs into his neck making him cry out. She closed her jaws tight as he struggled to get free and pulled back ripping the side of his neck open.

"I told you, you should know better!" She spat as he held his neck that was bleeding heavily. He punched her in the face and smiled when he saw the cut he made on her cheek bone. He punched her again and again and again. He kept going until her face was bloody and he moved to her body. She lashed out but she couldn't control her powers, he had done something when he started to glow red and they touched. He continued to hit her and Set walked in.

"My lord. They have followed us."

"Then we will make sure they must stop and burry the body. Set I want you to stop them from coming near us. I am going to teach her a lesson or two."

"Yes, my lord." Set said before he bowed and left.

"Now my dear. I will take care of you." He ripped the kimono off and smiled as he looked at her body, although bruised and bleeding she still looked very good with her toned muscles and tanned skin. He moved to touch her and she tried to lash her powers out again. "You naughty girl. You just don't learn." He said and started to hit her again as the sounds of battle started.

"I told you they would come." She barely said as he gripped her throat and squeezed. As blackness started to invade her vision she head the doors break and there was a thud. Umibami released her and turned to see Inuyasha and Taro walk in pissed off. Izayoi went limp on in her restraints.

"So you must be father and mate to be. I was just giving her a few lessons for her to show you wolf." The dragon smiled as he felt Taro start to release his demon.

"If you laid a fucking hand on her I swear-!" Taro started to snarl but stopped when the dragon moved and unblocked Izayoi naked limp form. "You bastard!" Taro snarled in his demonic voice and ran at him.

"Taro!" Inuyasha tried to call but decided he should help out. The dragon pulled his sword and slashed at Taro. The wolf dodged it every time he swung, slashed and thrusted. Inuyasha jumped in the middle when the dragon was about to cut into Taro's neck and blocked the attack with his Tetsaiga. Set stood back up and was about to attack when a power pulsed through the room and took Set and his lord to their knees for a moment before they narrowly missed being killed as Taro slashed his claws down on set and Inuyasha swung his massive sword through the air. Taro slashed left and right and kicked left and right, he never let up and drilled Set into the ground before he turned to the boss. Inuyasha was having an easy enough time and Umibami realized Izayoi had sent her power out and took away his strength and power and knew he needed to get away. He pushed Inuyasha back across the room and disappeared.

"DAMN!" Inuyasha cursed as he sheathed his sword and walked up to get Izayoi down with Taro.

"I swear I'll kill them for what they did." Taro snarled. Inuyasha took his haori off and handed it to Taro as he went to cut the restraints while Taro made sure she didn't fall to the ground. Once released she fell into Taro's arms and he covered her with Inuyasha's haori and cradled her. Her eyes opened a crack and she looked at her father leaning over her and Taro holding her.

"I knew you'd come." She whispered. Making both men look at her and smile.

"Always and forever. I told you that before." Inuyasha smirked and pushed a strand of hair back out of her face.

"I told you I would never let anything happen to you." Taro smiled making her smirk and close her eyes again.

"Let's get her back to Kagome so she can take care of all those wounds." Inuyasha said and stood as Koga and Shippo walked in to see Inuyasha standing and Taro still cradling Izayoi. Taro stood and carried Izayoi outside and didn't say a word to anyone before he took off to get back to Kagome. Koga looked at the young woman as his son carried her and looked quickly to Inuyasha, wondering why he was actually allowing Taro to carry his severely injured daughter.

"How bad do you think?" Shippo asked as the three ran after Taro.

"It's bad. The fucking bastard got away though. But Taro killed the one." Inuyasha said. Two hours later they arrived as Taro was setting Izayoi on her bed. "What do ya think 'Gome?" Inuyasha asked as he walked to her side.

"She's bad but I think I can get most of the injuries. But other than that she needs sleep." Kagome said and looked at Inuyasha as he stared at their daughter then his eyes would move to Taro every now and then.

"You should talk to him. He feels like it his fault. You know the feeling." Kagome said and kissed his cheek before walking over and telling Taro he had to leave.

"No, I ain't leaving!" He growled and kept his eyes on Izayoi.

"Taro you have to….. I need to heal her." Kagome said. "You can come in after I'm done."

"No, I can't leave her." Taro said.

"Oye, Pup. Let's go!" Inuyasha called from the doorway. Taro glanced over and shook his head. "Let Kagome do what she's gotta and then you can…. Stay with her as long as you want." Inuyasha said making Kagome look at him and smile and Taro's head snap up and look at him. "Let's go, now!" Taro looked back at Izayoi before walking out followed by Inuyasha. The two went outside to sit with the others.

"How's she?" Asked Hanna.

"Kagome will fix her up." Inuyasha said and glanced at Koga then Taro. The men knew how Taro felt and knew the only way for him to feel better was for Izayoi to wake up.

"She'll wake up. You know Kagome won't let anything happen to her." Sango smiled at Taro who didn't answer and only jumped into a tree and sat high in its branches.

"So Inuyasha, what's with you being nice to him?" Miroku asked before being hit hard over the head by Sango.

"I guess I know how he feels." Inuyasha said and sat next to Koga and Toshiro. "It ain't easy."

"What do ya mean, dad? How do ya know how he feels?" Taji asked.

"Your mother had got hurt several times when we were looking for the jewel and your father always blamed himself for everything and she was the only one who could cheer him up again." Sango said with a smile at Inuyasha who rolled his eyes.

"Half the time it was yer fault, mutt." Koga said and was hit on the head by Inuyasha.

"Shut it ya flea bitten, mangy wolf." Inuyasha growled before he jumped into the tree and sat up high where no one could see him and he could talk to Taro.

"Oye, pup." Inuyasha said.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"You know ya did somethin that really made up my mind." Inuyasha started and looked to where the wolf sat. "You used your life to save and protect Izzy. As much as I absolutely hate it, she's a young woman. If you wanta have her as you mate you can ask her, it's up to her." Inuyasha said and watched Taro turn and look at him with watery eyes.

"Are ya serious?" Inuyasha nodded.

"What ya cryin for?" Inuyasha asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's all my fault. I should have been able to stop them. She ain't gonna want me now." He said softly, as if almost to himself.

"Keh! She's her mother's daughter on that one." Taro looked at him confused. "I used ta think the same thin and then thins I do and the things that happened ta Kagome were much worse, and look at us now." Inuyasha looked at the young wolf demon. "Trust me when I say let her pick. It'll save ya a lot a trouble" Taro gave a nod and looked straight ahead when they heard Kagome walk back outside and they both dropped making Kagome smile.

"She's sleeping now, I was able to heal everything her body and powers were already at work. I think we should let her sleep as long as she can." Kagome said and walked to Inuyasha's side before she gave a small nod telling Taro that it was okay to go up. He glanced at Inuyasha who looked away and the young wolf ran into the house and up to Izayoi's room.

He ran in and sat beside her on the bed and held her hand. He wished they could switch places as he looked down at her face that was now back to the way it used to be.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. I was too late. It's all my fault this happened. Just please wake up." He whispered as he sat holding her hand and praying to every Kami that she would be fine and forgive him. Suddenly she squeezed his hand.

"Don't say its yer fault. It ain't your fault I can't keep my mouth shut." Izayoi smiled tiredly at him.

"Izzy I was…. Scared…. You were gonna die or something was gonna happen and you wouldn't wake up." Taro said as he smiled down at her.

"I won't die or anything, I have to be here to piss everyone off right?"

"Yeah," He chuckled. "I won't let anything happen to ya again. I promise." Taro said.

"Don't make promises ya can't keep."

"I can keep it. Besides yer dad and me had a talk while yer mom was healin ya. He said not to blame myself and that me going after ya and riskin my life for you was enough for him and said that I could ask you and it's up to you-" Taro started to ramble on.

"Taro relax, what is it dad said was up to me?"

"He said that its yer choice and whatever you pick he's okay with-"

"Taro!"

"Oh, will you….be my …..mate?" Taro asked slowly, looking away and glancing at her every now and then and waited for her answer, scared to death she might say no.

"Taro, why would I say no to that? I realized a while ago that I loved you." She smiled at him and his smile went from ear to ear as he leaned down and kissed her with as much love as he could before having to pull back, but eventually he had to so they could breath.

"I love you too, Izayoi." He kissed her again. "Now go to sleep." He said and watched her fall back to sleep as he sat there, waiting until she was able to get up and walk around again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"We know where the human leaders will be. They are moving their spot so we decided to go after them while we have a chance." Sango said as the older children gathered in the living room one night. Izayoi was now up and moving around, her strength and powers were returning and in a few days she would be back to normal.

"We're gonna leave the younger ones on the other side with Rin and Mizuki while we go end this" Miroku said.

"So you're actually letting us go?" Asked Hanna amazed at the adults letting their children go into an all-out war.

"Yes, most of you are old enough to have husbands, wives or mates. We can't stop you anymore." Ayame said.

"So when do we leave?" Izayoi asked.

"Not for another couple days. We need to take the others to the other side and you need to finish getting back to normal." Kagome said to her daughter who nodded.

"We'll start in the morning and get everyone over there." Shippo said and everyone went to bed.

In the morning the adults woke the younger children and got them ready and everyone went to the other side to drop the little ones off.

"Now you be good for grandma." Kagome smiled at Kaori. He was acting more and more like a thoughtful Inuyasha while his brother was a very calm and reserved Inuyasha. But they both acted rebellious, just like dad.

"Will mama!" A two year old Kaori fussed.

"Yeah, mama!" Kentaro said before they gave their mother a kiss on the cheek and ran off to play with the other young children.

"Guess I don't matter." Inuyasha smirked and watched them run around.

"Seems like a pattern." Shippo laughed. "The first three didn't care when you left either." The next thing he knew his eight year old twin girls and his two year old daughter were out playing with his brothers. "Hey"

"Guess you don't matter either." Inuyasha chuckled as they followed Mizuki and Kagome to gather with the others and say good bye.

"Be careful Kagome." Keiko told her daughter.

"I will mom, besides I have Inuyasha…. He'll protect me." Kagome said and smiled.

"Inuyasha you take care of my little girl." Keiko said to her son in law. "And you better take care of my grandchildren and yourself." She gave him a hug and smiled as she went to each of her four grandchildren and said goodbye before turning to Shippo. "You be safe, you understand? I know you're going to be out there with your father but come back uninjured." She smiled and gave him a hug. As Shippo gave a small nod and then turned to his mate to say goodbye.

"Sis, come home this time." Sota laughed. "And make sure not to come home crying." He glanced at Inuyasha. "I doubt I will ever see you cry again." He smiled and hugged her as everyone there had the same thought, if only he knew.

"I will don't worry." She smiled as they let go and everyone finished their goodbyes. "Bye gramps, no sutras on my kids, my grandkids or any of the children." She said and he looked down in disappointment. "You'll be in big trouble if I come home and find out you did."

"Don't worry I'll deal with it." Keiko smiled and the adults walked into the well house and jumped into the well to emerge in the feudal era again and with the help of Toshiro and Izayoi Kagome was able to temporarily close the well. After that they were off to the point they had heard rumors of the humans being.

As they stopped for camp one night Izayoi and everyone wondered about Inuyasha, Nori and Katsu's past.

"Dad?" Izayoi asked as they sat talking as the food cooked. Inuyasha looked at her and she continued. "You said a long time ago that you and Katsu and Nori grew up with the leaders right?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked.

"What was it like?" Taji asked making Inuyasha and Nori and Katsu all look at each other.

"Well….. It wasn't that great." Katsu said.

"That's it? You said there was history and that there were all kinds of stories. Who are these guys, what are they like?" Asked Hanna.

"They aren't very nice." Katsu said trying to get them to drop it. But as they looked at the three and were about to ask another question Inuyasha spoke.

"They are nasty and will take what they want when they want it. They don't care bout anything but themselves. Kill for fun and think that half demons and any friend of one should be illuminated, they taint the blood on mankind. They think that demons are worthless but most they don't have the power to do anything with. They will not hesitate to kill man woman or child, we saw that years ago when they tried to kill Kagome when she was pregnant and when they killed Katsumi. They are not the men you want to run into."

"They've changed a lot since we were younger and found out we can live longer." Nori said.

"What do you mean, what did they used to be like?" Jiro asked.

"They were still mean and unfair but there are a few stories that still give me nightmares about them and their parents, and the rest of the village." Katsu said staring off into space as Nori and Inuyasha did also. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and held it tight and smiled when he looked at her.

"I don't mean to pry but what did they do that still gives you nightmares?" Kanno asked.

"Between the three of us we probably have a million life times of tormented stories. For me one of my worse ones has to be when I was adopted." Nori said.

"You were adopted?" Taji asked.

"Nori you know ya don't have ta tell any thing to em." Inuyasha said as he and Katsu exchanged looks.

"Yeah, but they want to know. Might as well get it all out." She smirked at him and turned back to the kids. "I was very young when my parents were killed for helping the child demon and I was taken into a home to… be taught how to live. They used to go find children demons and kill the mothers and make us beat them and kill them. As we got older we moved up to adolescents and so on. And the adults, mostly the men would go hunting down demons and kill them for fun. They used to force me to hurt demons and half demons. And if I even flinched or had a look in my eye that didn't scream death for them I would be punished.

"The family that took me in was a rather wealthy family. Masuri was the father, Junko was the mother and I had one brother. His name was Mamoru. He was one of the meanest kids and would pick on all the younger and littler kids. He was born about the same time as six other kids not including me. Three of them decided to take their own path as much as possible while the other four wanted to follow in their parents footsteps and even be better, in their mind, then them. They would eventually make the four leaders of the human army. They used to put sticks and stones in my hands and hold it there and make me beat things to death. They would take me to my parent's graves and make me spit and deface their graves. One time they even dug up their bones and made me crush them and use the bigger ones to beat things.

I was to beat a hanyou who had grown too old for the village, so was several others and when we refused we were cast out and thrown on the streets.

"The hanyou and the mother would make extra food and give it to us and make sure we had clothes and blankets and when we would give in she would give us a place to sleep. The parents and the rest of the village resented them and tried to kill them many times and anyone who helped or sympathized with them. The kids were tortured and stuck in a hut where we weren't fed and we were beaten until we would refuse the hanyou and mother. Most of the children agreed but there were a few who died and were left to rot in their chains next to us and only a couple survived and were released when they didn't know what else to do with us." Nori said as she looked down sadly and Katsu wrapped an arm around her to comfort her and Inuyasha looked sadly down and Kagome gave him another squeeze on his hand.

"Wow. I'm sorry we asked and brought that all up." Hanna said

"You guys should know about them. Ya should know what yer up against." Katsu said.

"Besides I told you because I wanted to not because you were asking questions." Nori smiled at them.

"Were ya one of the few who survived, Katsu?" Taji asked.

"No, I was part of a family that was a very highly admired. My father was one of the top killers and my mother; well she was technically sold to him when she was young." Katsu said and glanced at Inuyasha. "Her name was Atsuko; she was one of the kindest women I have ever met. And my father tried to raise me and make me like him and better but it just never stuck. I saw my mother's way better and I did what I absolutely had to and I will admit I am ashamed that I did half the shit they said to do. My father raised me to not look into an elders eyes and to speak absolute properly. He beat it all into me and everything about killing and beating and hating. I was started out hating everything demon and I wanted to be like me father, Masanori. But as I got older I began to see things my mother's way. I grew up to make friends with the meanest kids but also with the ones who refused the villages way, and from that view I became friends with the hanyou"

"That doesn't sound all that scary." Masahiro said.

"Tell him the rest of the story." Inuyasha said as he and Katsu exchanged looks that no one but Nori knew. It was the same look that exchanged the day the village was made to move and leave Inuyasha, the same day his mother was killed and he was hunted down. The only thing that saved him was the hiding spot that he found when he played hide and seek. Nori knew that look all too well and hated to see it again between the friends.

"I will only tell the first part." Katsu said and turned back to the group. "My mother was a sold to my father when she was young and a few years later they had me. After I was born there was a beautiful lady that came to the village, she asked for help and shelter. She asked everyone in the village and every single one shut the door in her face. She was the most beautiful princess you would have set eyes on and everyone shut the door. Even her own family disowned her because she had lain with a demon. A very powerful demon that they all feared may I add. She came across the hut my parents own and knocked on the door. My mother answered the door and when she saw who it was and heard her story the thanked the Kami that her husband wasn't home. She told the princess about an abandoned hut on the outskirts of town. She would not be bothered too much by the village because she would be on the far outskirts and she would grow her food and she would hunt when able. The princess moved in and was left alone by the village until her hanyou child became old enough to wander. He went into the village several times and was always sent home crying.

"Years later I met the hanyou. He was watching me and the mean kids play a game of ball. I figured I would ask him if he wanted to play and he was excited to join but the others came over and pushed him and hit him and I tried to help him and got the boys away and told him I would meet him in the woods. That's the day I found out my mother and the princess knew each other. I don't know the whole story but we all know someone who does, but my mother would visit secretly, and laugh and be happy with her old friend, until my father came home and found out about her visits. The village went to the princess' hut and found my mother and the princes outside on the side that no one could see and my father grabbed my mother and started to beat her. Me, the hanyou and several other friends we made secretly were in the woods when the hanyou heard yelling and ran, we all followed to see my father yelling and beating my mother and another man had the princess and hit her across the face. The hanyou jumped out and got the man to release his mother and then went for my father. It was amazing how the hanyou of the age of eight scared a village of hanyou and demon hunters. My father threw my mother and took me. We had fewer and fewer meeting and everyone was watched closely. When my mother went to the village for food one day she was arrested and was…" He looked down and was silent for a moment before he looked up sadly. "She was taken and killed in front of everyone. Everyone was made to watch. If we looked away we were forced to look and watch." Nori squeezed his hand as Inuyasha looked down sadly and Kagome squeezed his hand and smiled when he looked at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sango said.

"Don't be, it wasn't anything we could do. I was restrained by my father and no one could save her." Katsu said and looked at Inuyasha when he said the last part. Inuyasha gave a small growl as he looked up at his old friend.

"You know better, Inu." Nori said with a soft smile. Everyone's eyes went from looking sadly at Katsu over too Inuyasha curiously.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asked. Nori and Katsu looked at him wondering if he would tell everyone or if they should continue.

"I had to be with my mother. If I left to help the woulda killed my mother. They made sure and killed her then came after us that night. My mother barely was able ta get me out the hut before they got to her. I hide and waited for them to leave and I went back and took care of everything. That's the night the village moved." Inuyasha said looking over at his two friends. "Growin up with those asses and the morons in the village was a hell none of us want to go through again."

"After we moved they continued the way they were, never forgetting Inu was still out there. We became friends with Yuu and the others and would follow them around. They would push everyone around and as we got older t got worse and worse. It all exploded when we followed them into a cave they chased a female demon into. They pushed her too far with their taunting and hitting. She cursed everyone that was in there for what they did just before they killed her. They thought it was a joke and ran off. Tamotsu, Katsu, Sado and me buried her before we left but we realized over the years that our group never changed, we never aged and never got sick. The others thought it was great and went and used it to their advantage. Over the years they grew more and more….. Nasty and blood thirsty while we tried to cover things up and fix things. We're the ones who found out you were alive. Well pinned to the tree and we hid everything we could so they wouldn't try to find where you were and kill you." Nori explained to Inuyasha.

"You were lucky dad." Taji said.

"He was lucky more than just that one time." Koga smirked, lighting the mood.

"Looks like the foods done." Haruko said. Everyone took their share of food and finished telling stories about when they were younger and were exploring the woods around the village together.

"Let's get some sleep before we start movin in the morning again, knowin you mutt face we'll be up at dawn." Koga said as he stood up and was followed by Ayame over to a tree, to settle at its base. The children spread out finding their own spots. Hanna and Ryuu fell asleep near the fire as did Sango and Miroku and their other children, Koga and Ayame's children spread out, a few in the trees, some at their bases. Katsu, Nori, Inuyasha and Kagome sat at the fire and watched their companions move off. Taji and Toshiro had jumped up into a tree and they watched Izayoi and Taro move to another tree and jumped up together. Katsu and the others looked at Inuyasha as he followed them with his eyes.

"She's grown up a lot." Katsu said and Inuyasha turned his attention to him.

"Yeah, she's a young woman now." Nori said and Inuyasha's eyes glanced over at the tree his daughter was in with a young man.

"Yeah, but she'll always be our baby." Kagome smiled

"I'll never forget that little girl with that big temper." Katsu laughed.

"Stop talkin bout me!" Izayoi's voice came from her spot. The four laughed and went to their spots, Katsu and Nori were at the base of a tree and Inuyasha and Kagome went up into one.

"Good night Inuyasha." Kagome said and gave him a kiss.

"Night, 'Gome." Inuyasha kissed her and held the kiss until they needed to breathe and they heard Shippo call from his tree.

"And stop that!" Kagome and Inuyasha smiled as he lay back against the tree and held Kagome tightly to him as they drifted off to sleep.

Keiko was in the living room cleaning up with Rin and Mizuki while the children were off playing. It had been nearly a week since the group had left. Rin and Mizuki were having a hard time being without their mates and the children, although didn't seem affected, at time could make Keiko think they would run and try to find their parents some days. A three year old Kaori sat at the kitchen table with his nieces Anzu and Naoki coloring when they heard a knock on the door. Kaori went and opened the door to see three women standing at the door looking down at him.

"Hey little guy. Your mom here?" Asked the woman with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. Kaori looked up at her and furaled his brow.

"I'm not little. And no mama ain't here." Kaori said as his nieces walked up behind him and smiled at the three women.

"It's okay uncle Kaori." Aki said making all three women look at her.

"Hi." Anzu said with a smile. "Come on, grandma isn't here but my great grandmother is." The three women smiled and nodded as they followed her and the other two children.

"Grandma!" Kaori screamed as he walked into the living room.

"Kaori, don't yell in the house." Rin scolded.

"Can't yell at me yer not mama!" He yelled and ran off as Rin sighed and Keiko and Mizuki shook their heads sadly.

"Hello, I'm sorry Kagome isn't here." Keiko said.

"That's okay. Was that little Kaori?" Eri asked.

"Yes. He seems to have taken after his father more than we thought." Rin smiled.

"He misses Kagome a lot." Mizuki said.

"Mama, want us ta go talk ta him?" Aki asked.

"Yeah, I mean we know how he feels. We miss papa a whole lot." Anzu add after her sister.

"Yes, that would be great. But try not to make him even more upset." Mizuki smiled at her twin daughters as they turned and ran after their uncle.

"The other children aren't doing too badly but Kaori, Kentaro, Akina and Tamotsu are feeling the worst. The other children have their mothers. Akina, Tamotsu and Kentaro are the least affected. They know their parents will come home so they stay occupied, Kaori is another story." Keiko explained.

"Oh, how long until they come back?" Ayumi asked.

"Don't know. Dad said he would come back as soon as they take care of that jerk." Jiro said as he walked into the room. "Mom, I'm hungry."

"We'll have lunch in a little while. Go back out and make sure your brothers don't get into any trouble." She watched Jiro nod and run back out. "Sesshomaru is not going to be happy when he gets back." Rin smiled.

"Why?" Yuka asked.

"Those boys are getting into so much trouble and are always fighting over everything. Sesshomaru was praying for them to be like the other two but I guess his temper and Inuyasha's attitude had to come out sometime." Rin smiled. "I'll go start lunch for the little glutens."

"I'll help." Mizuki laughed following Rin. "I'm just waiting for what Inuyasha keeps saying Shippo was like." They could hear Mizuki say as they rounded the corner.

"So you don't know when their coming back?" Yuka asked.

"No. They left about two weeks ago. They said they want to narrow down the enemies before they took the kids back. Rin and Mizuki stayed to help take care of the kids and the fact that they wouldn't be much help fighting. Kagome sealed the well after they went through to make sure no one could follow them and no one could come here and hurt anyone." Keiko said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"How do you know she sealed it?" Yuka asked.

"Because Kaori, Anzu, and Naoki tried to go through and find their parents. They landed on the bottom and no one has been able to get through. We know the only way it would close is if Kagome used her powers and the only reason we can think of is to protect everyone."

"How hard will their guys be to beat?" Eri asked.

"I don't know but they have done some horrible things that lead me to think it will not be that easy."

"What horrible things?" Yuka asked.

"Kagome didn't tell you?" Keiko asked and watched the three women shake their heads. "Well I think it's something for her and Inuyasha to tell you."

"Tell them what?" Rin asked as she and Mizuki walked back around the corner.

"About what the humans and dragons did." Keiko said.

"Humans?" Eri asked

"Yes. There are several humans that Inuyasha-" Rin started.

"May want to tell the story about when he and Kagome get back." Keiko said.

"Kagome and he don't like to tell some of the stories and I think you know why." Rin said looking at her sister in law's mother. "They don't like talking about it around people who know, I will only tell what they won't."

"Keiko, I don't think they would have a problem with us telling the whole story any way." Mizuki said and watched Keiko sigh and nod.

"Years ago Kagome was pregnant and everyone went out leaving me, Mizuki, Katsu, Nori and Kagome who was pregnant with the kids at the castle. One night there was a large band of men who were injured and the three women agreed the let them in and heal them. That night after we healed them they went through the castle killing everyone. Nori got me out while Katsu got the other half demons out but no one could get to Kagome and the three kids. The men were piling in and after we got out Katsu went back in and found the room and hallway littered with dead and dying men. The three kids had transformed to protect Kagome. She was on the ground bleeding and Katsu talked the kids into turning back and brought Kagome out in time for Inuyasha and the others to arrive and finish the men off. Sango and the women cleaned and bandaged Kagome's wounds and found that one was a large gaping hole that went through her belly. It was so big the baby came out the one whole." Rin paused and noticed the horrified faces that Keiko and the three women wore. "It had died instantly. She was only a few days from being born and she never even had her first breath. I have known Inuyasha and Kagome practically my whole life and I have never seen them like they were when Kagome woke up, they named her Takara and buried her with Inuyasha's mother. They still haven't fully recovered from that let alone when they went after the dragons and some of the children were in the village and bandits hired by the humans attacked and killed a lot of men women and children. Among them was their daughter Katsumi. She was brutally killed a few weeks before everyone came here for the first time."

"They got back to the castle with Inuyasha and Shippo both barely holding onto life and Kagome passed out from using her powers to keep them alive. And woke up the next day only to find their two year old daughter was killed because they weren't there." Mizuki said. "It has been a living hell for them and it just continues. Inuyasha, Katsu and Nori had to watch one of their best friends be buried. You were there, you know why he died but you can't imagine what it was like to see the three of them watch their friend be laid to rest." Mizuki looked down at the rug. Tears collected in her eyes.

"We all have been through hell and back and have been doing the best we can to keep the kids out of it but the enemies just try dragging them into it harder. Now they have my mate and daughter fighting together with Inuyasha, Kagome and their three oldest children, Sango and Miroku and all four of their children, Koga and Ayame and their six oldest kids, Katsu and Nori fighting against old friends and my nephew and one of my best friends, Shippo is over there fighting. They have done so many things that could have killed any of us but the harder they work at killing the more we come together and support each other. There will be no end until they are killed or we are." Rin said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aunt Rin?" Kaori asked as he looked around the corner at her. She turned and whipped her eyes quickly.

"What is it Kaori?" She asked softly with a smile.

"Mama and papa will come back right? They want us right?"

"Yes, of course they do. Why do you ask?"

"Well, me and Tam and Akina and Ken were talkin and thought that they didn't want us cause if they did one would be here like you and Mizuki." Kaori said looking at his aunt with his gold eyes. Rin knelt down and wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't you ever think they don't want you." Rin whispered.

"You can't imagine how much they both love you." Keiko smiled at her grandson and watched Kentaro, Tamotsu and Akin come around the corner.

"Really?" Akina asked.

"Yes. If they didn't love you or care for you they wouldn't have left you here where it's safe." Mizuki smiled.

"So mama and papa will be back for all of us?" Tamotsu asked.

"Yes. And so will the others. We don't know how long it will be but I promise everyone will come back." Rin smiled as all four children smiled at her, happy for the first time since their parents had left.

"Yes they went towards the west. Very large group." A man said

"Yes, they seemed very angry too. Said something about recruiting everyone who wanted revenge on the Hanyou, demons and Humans and they did mention that it would also take revenge for anything the half demon Inuyasha had done." A second man said.

"Thank you." Miroku said.

"So it is to the west now." Sesshomaru said. "It seems they are playing games with us as they make their army larger."

"Yeah. So what do we do now?" Hatsu asked.

"It seems we go to the west. I can still smell their scent trail." Saburo said. The group nodded and ran to the west following the demon sense of smell.

"Inuyasha, it's like their pin pointing you." Ayame said.

"They just won't let it go." Nori said.

"They'll stop after I finish them off." Inuyasha growled.

"Well this time you'll have everyone to back ya up." Katsu said.

"This time? What happened last time?" Taji asked.

"They tried to kill him, my mother and his mother by themselves one night." Katsu told the seventeen year old boy.

"So what happened, dad?" Izayoi asked.

"I kicked their asses and they retaliated by takin Atsuko when she went into the village for food." Inuyasha told his daughter.

"Ya shoulda seen em. Black and blue, broken bones, bleeding wounds that didn't stop for weeks. I think two of em actually missed the execution cause they couldn't move." Katsu chuckled.

"Wow, ya really kicked their asses huh?" Juro laughed.

"We're getting close." Taji said as they slowed to a stop. They had come to a large cave opening. The sun was starting to set and the group decided it would be best to go in and take care of what they could.

"Darkness will be our ally tonight." Kanno said as everyone began to creep into the cave and walked quietly back to where they found the humans eating around fires as they talked and joked. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood on opposite sides as the peered into the large room and nodded at each other before looking at the others.

"All humans." Inuyasha said

"Should be relatively easy" Katsu said.

"Fer you." Shippo smirked. "It'll be like takin a breath to us."

"Yer a demon, of course it'll be easy fer ya." Katsu said back.

"Aright, would ya be quiet and get movin?" Koga said as he and the other began to get ready to charge in and end the fight between the humans and themselves.

"Inuyasha let them start it." Sesshomaru said indicating Kagome and Toshiro. They notched their arrows and took aim and fired causing huge explosions and making the men scramble before everyone began to charge in and kill the men. Inuyasha and Katsu sliced their way through the men to find Yuu, Dai, and Mamoru with Kagome, Shippo and Nori following close behind. Each person plowed through the humans and some the floor was littered with men and their body parts. Blood was spattered all over the offending group as their claws and weapons cut through anything and anyone that got in their way. Izayoi pushed her sais into a man and pulled them out and turned them quickly to face behind her and stabbed another man. Taro never left her side as he killed another man who tried to cut her down when she was distracted.

"No one touches my mate!" He growled and killed another man.

"Akia!" Toshiro screamed and turned to block a blow that would have meant her death and killed the man quickly.

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"No problem." He looked over to see the men try to in circle the less experienced fighters. "Come on." He said and they ran over to help the others. Toshiro glanced around quickly and found Shippo with Sesshomaru Koga with Ayame, Inuyasha, Kagome, Katsu and Nori still working their way through the men to find their targets. Izayoi and Taro were running over and ran beside him and Akia.

"Taji's coming from the other side." Izayoi said

"Guess the others need a good teacher like dad." Toshiro laughed as they readied their weapons and slashed and cut through the distracted men. They saw the men practically fly as Taji hit the other side and the ones who were trapped fought as hard as they could until the men were all on the ground dead.

"Ya know my dad ain't a bad teacher." Taro said to Toshiro.

"Well he ain't as good as our dad, he taught us to watch every place and to never fall into a trap so easily." Taji said.

"That was one of the first things he taught us. When I didn't pay attention he would start a little thing and drill it into me." Izayoi smiled.

"Let's go help dad. Mom's with him, Katsu and Nori." Toshiro said.

"My mom and dad are headed that way too." Akio said.

"So are Hanna and the others with Sango and Miroku. Let's go." Izayoi said just before she took off running to catch them with the others following her. There was a man sneaking around back of Inuyasha as Kagome was fighting off to the side and the others were trying to fight off five people each. The man raised his sword slowly and was about to bring it down on Inuyasha when a sword was shoved through him and Inuyasha killed the five men with one swipe of Tetsaiga. He turned to see the man's surprised expression and a sai protruding from his chest.

"No one tries ta kill my daddy." Inuyasha heard Izayoi say before she ripped her sai back and dropped the man. Inuyasha smirked at his daughter as she ran and hugged him quickly before helping the others.

"Where are the others?" Inuyasha asked Toshiro.

"Their over with Shippo, Sesshomaru, Koga and Ayame. We just had ta get their asses out of a pinch." Inuyasha looked at his son as he took off after his sister.

"They got themselves in a circle." Taji said as he and Inuyasha ran to fight through again. After hours of them bringing their weapons down and through the human men. The last man was sliced through and fell as everyone looked around and found three men standing on a ledge smiling down.

"Shall we add this horrible deed to your list half breed?" Yuu said.

"Along with the murder of countless others over all the years, the kidnapping of our children, wives and friends, and the death of the poor mikos you seem to be attached to. One already dead, another on the way to great her." Dai smiled and looked at Kagome as Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of her as the rest of the group moved closer.

"You think you can kill us and stop the death of everyone of you?" Mamoru laughed

"Yes, we can. You really think you're that strong?" Nori spoke up.

"Why yes we do." Dai said.

"Now come back my darling. Come back to my bed." Yuu called to Nori.

"That curse really has gone to your head!" Katsu said as he stepped up beside Nori as she started to turn red from anger.

"You pompous ass! You think that I would even think of being with you when you're such an egotistical, self absorbed son of a bitch and a… frog! I would kill myself more than anyone can count rather than be with you in any way! Now come down here and try to get me back on your side, see what happens!" Nori screamed and was held back by Katsu as he wrapped an arm around her waist. Yuu smiled as he looked at each one that stood below him.

"You all disgust me. A demon slayer mated to a dragon hanyou, a miko mated to a hanyou, the kitsune demon and the great dog demon mated to humans. The little abomination half breeds themselves. You are no threat." Yuu said.

"Perhaps we'll meet again." Mamoru said with a wink. "Eh little sister?" Just before Nori was about to blow a gasket the three men disappeared leaving the group alone to try to figure out what was going on.

"What the fuck!" Inuyasha growled.

"We come all this fuckin way at have them fuckin run away!" Koga yelled.

"At least we destroyed their army." Haruko said.

"It looked like they were afraid to come face to face." Miroku said. "It will take them another two hundred years to raise an army again."

"They will be running now that they don't have the men to hide behind." Sango said.

"But the whole problem is their still the fuck out there!" Nori half yelled as Katsu held her. "Who the fuck does he think he is calling me that? That ended all those years ago when he was the fucking ass that wanted to kill his father and mother." She said and Katsu pulled her even closer and Inuyasha walked over.

"The bastard will get what they deserve and more. I ain't letting them off that easy." Inuyasha said as Nori turned and looked at him.

"We gotta think about a plan to get them before we go in charging in blind rage." Akio said.

"Let's go home for now and see what we come up with." Shippo said and followed everyone out of the cave and into the woods to find the sun setting again before they took off to the well. When they got there it was mid morning. Kagome and Izayoi stood and opened the well back up and everyone jumped in to arrive in the future. They climbed out of the well and walked across the shrine grounds to the house and heard talking.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"No, she's not here still." Keiko said.

"Come back later and check." They heard a happy little voice that was recognized as Kaori.

"Why check later?" Kagome said with a smile as she and the other walked around to the door. She dropped to the ground and hugged her son tight as he ran to her.

"Mama! You did come back!" He looked up at his father and smiled. "You too papa!" Inuyasha smiled and ruffled his hair as the other children came running out. Inuyasha scooped Kentaro up as Kagome stood, Nori held Tamotsu close as Katsu smiled at his wife and son, Koga picked his little girl that he had to leave behind up, Sesshomaru had two boys practically climbing him and he looked at his mate with a raised eye brow.

"Guess they took after you and your brother more than you want to admit." Rin said as she picked Tomeo up as he started to argue with his brother.

"No, me first!" He yelled as he was picked up.

"Calm down you both will have your chance with him." Rin smiled as Sesshomaru picked Keji up and took Tomeo from her. Shippo was bombarded by his twins and his youngest. He held a twin in each arm and Naoki next to Anzu.

"We missed ya daddy!" Anzu said and held onto him tight.

"That's good to hear." Shippo laughed and set the twins down and shifted Naoki to hug his mate.

"It's been two months; we thought you were never coming back." Mizuki smiled at him.

"We'll always come back." Shippo smiled as he saw Kagome hold Kaori on one hip as she hugged her mother and Ayumi.

"I was wondering when I would see you again." Ayumi smiled

Yeah, mama we were all waitin." Kaori said.

"We waited and was good like you say papa." Kentaro smiled at Inuyasha.

"At least two can follow orders." Inuyasha smirked looking at Taji, Izayoi and Toshiro as they turned and glared playfully after hugging their grandmother.

"As long as everyone's safe." Keiko smiled and watched Taji move back behind his mother and was talking to Kaori, Toshiro moved to Akia's side and Izayoi went back to Taro's side. "Seems like everyone's gotten closer." Inuyasha gave a small growl as Kagome rolled her eyes. Suddenly Taro fell to the ground unconscious. Ayame and Koga were on one side and Kagome, Izayoi and Inuyasha went to the other and rolled him over and saw the blood staining his fur.

"When the hell'd he get that?" Koga asked.

"I didn't smell any blood other than the little cuts." Ayame said. Kagome placed her hands over the wound to heal it before pulling back.

"This isn't something I can heal. One of the men must have used a dark magic." Kagome said. "Mom get some bandages. Let's get him inside." Kagome said as Koga carried him inside and laid him on Sota's old bed. Keiko gave Kagome the first aid kit and some thread and needles that she thought she might need and Kagome went to work.

"He'll wake up right?" Mina asked.

"Yes, he'll wake up but the wound will heal slowly, it's kind of like when Inuyasha was poisoned. It'll take a while to get back to normal but he'll be fine." Kagome said as she and Inuyasha stood in the doorway with Koga and his family. Inuyasha glanced over and watched his daughter hold Taro's hand. He was worried about the boy, over the years and especially recently he had really grown to like him. He prayed to every Kami for the boy to live not only for the family and the others but for the woman that used to be his little girl, the one who had fallen in love with her childhood enemy. Kagome smiled when she noticed Inuyasha watching their daughter's actions. Ayame walked in to the room and sat on the other side of Taro while the children went out to the others and Koga stood with Kagome and Inuyasha.

"At least they don't argue anymore." Koga chuckled quietly.

"Yeah, I guess." Inuyasha smirked.

"And they're both happy." Kagome said with a smile. "After all this time of asking the same question, I think we have our answer."

"He had his answer a while ago." Inuyasha said.

"How do ya know?" Koga asked.

"Cause he asked a while ago."

"When?" Kagome asked wonder when the boy had asked Izayoi to be his mate.

"After we get her back from the damn demons. I told him it was up to her. She's got Kagome's brain; she knows what's best for her." Inuyasha said before he smirked. "Besides, if all else failed she'd kick his ass." Koga smirked and shook his head as Kagome smiled at her mate. It seemed like just yesterday she was able to go back and Inuyasha and her mated. She missed the twins when they were little. And knew Inuyasha and Izayoi had a special bond similar to the one she shared with her boys. They loved all their children just the same but the bond they had with each were all different.

The three went down stairs and saw all the children out side. Hanna and Ryuu sat together watching the younger ones run around, not too far away, sat a sixteen year old Akemi with nineteen year old Jiro, Mina sat with Aoi, and Toshiro and Akia sit in the low branches of a tree. Kagome smiled as she saw Akia lay her head on Toshiro's chest and smile, her eyes looked at the other couples as they all leaned against each other with bright smiles on their faces as they talked and watched the young children run around chasing each other. Koga gave a small growl when he saw the dragon hanyou grab Mina's hand and kiss it but did nothing else as he saw Jiro pull Akemi close to him and they laughed. Kagome's eyes started to tear up and both males looked at her confused.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked

"It seems like yesterday they were just born and waking us up at all hours of the night and now look at them." Inuyasha smiled and wrapped an arm around Kagome and held her tight against him. You tell me to be good, and look at you." He said making Koga laugh.

"I know but my little boys…." She said and looked out at them.

"Ya weren't like this with Shippo."

"I know. I was so excited and there were other things going on, this is different."

"What's going on?" Ayame asked as she came in and stood beside Koga. She looked out and spotted her son holding Akemi close and Aoi holding her daughter's hand as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Kagome's just remembering when they were kids." Koga said and chuckled when Ayame's scent changed. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Ya two shouldn't worry bout em growin up."

"Yeah, we got two more and ya got another one." Inuyasha smirked.

"And who knows how many more ta come." Koga laughed as Ayame and Kagome turned and hit him before they walked off to find the others, leaving the two men to talk and watch their kids as they grew up before their eyes.

_before Ayame came down _

Ayame looked over at Izayoi as she looked sadly down at Taro. She knew she had to say something to the girl.

"You know he loves you, right?" Ayame asked and watched Izayoi nod slowly. "He'll always go to you, he won't ever leave you."

"But he was hurt really bad and mom can't heal him and it was dark magic…" Izayoi said as tears came to her eyes.

"He will come around. Trust me. He'll be with you forever and always." She smiled and stood up. "Why don't you stay with him for a while?" Izayoi nodded and Ayame left the room.

"Taro, please wake up and be okay." She whispered at tears came to eyes and slowly fell down her cheeks.

"I have never seen your golden eyes shed tears. It does not suite you." Came a voice barely audible. She looked at him and saw his eyes slowly open and a smile spread across his mouth. "What happened to my little warrior?" Taro said as he moved his hand and whipped away the last of the tears.

"Oh, Taro!" She smiled and brought her lips to his in a passionate kiss. When they broke for air he smiled up at her.

"Maybe I should do this more often." He said but regretted his words as soon as she hit his wound.

"You do it again and I'll kill ya fer sure." She warned and crossed her arms before her face softened. "Why didn't you tell anyone about that wound?"

"It was nothin. Some guy cut me when I was occupied." Taro said brushing it off.

"It wasn't nothin, mom said it was dark magic and she couldn't heal it. She said it would be very slow healing too. Ya stupid ass." She looked at him angry for trying to brush it off and watched a bright smile spread across his face.

"Ya know yer kinda pretty when you get mad at me." He smirked as he pushed his protesting body to sit up.

"Taro-" She was cut off by his lips on hers in a deep and passionate kiss that took her breath away. They slowly lay down on the bed and continued to kiss as Taro turned to lean over top of Izayoi and a pain shot through his abdomen. He gasped and winced.

"Taro." Izayoi said and she gently pushed him to lie on his back again. "Relax okay. Get better first." She smiled and gave him another kiss before laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her and they fell asleep not even waking up when the adults and siblings checked on them. Inuyasha knew he had to let her go, as hard as it was he knew that for her to be happy he had to let her live her life and smirked as he and Kagome saw the two asleep and shut the door and went to bed.

It had taken Taro five months to heal close to normal. He and Izayoi had become even closer as she fell asleep in his arms every night. The group had been planning since they got back and decided that they would go back and listen for any information on the dragons or the humans. Over the last five months everyone but the very young, Izayoi and Taro had been traveling back and forth and today was the day that everyone would be going back. Sota and Hitomi had come from their house with their twin daughters to say good bye until they came back.

"Once we have everything worked out you guys should take a vacation and come with us." Kagome smiled and as hugged her brother. "The girls would love it." She knelt and her nieces gave her a hug with two bright smiles.

"Can I go too auntie." Aemi asked

"Not this time. But I promise I will get you there, okay?" Kagome smiled and stood back up and took Kaori from Inuyasha and everyone went back into the well house and jumped in. Izayoi and Toshiro helped Taro into the house. When he moved around it took a lot out of him still and he needed help but he was slowly getting better.

"He ain't gonna make the trip ta the den." Koga said as he watched the twins carry Taro into the house.

"He can stay with us till he's better." Kagome said. She knew it would be better for Taro not to travel and Izayoi and he wouldn't have to be a part and Inuyasha wouldn't care. Over the past few months he had gotten used to the idea of Izayoi being with Taro and he liked the kid too.

"Kagome, we don't want to just leave him for you to take care of." Ayame said.

"It's no problem at all. Besides, it would be better on him and Izzy." Kagome smiled. As Koga and Ayame smiled and everyone walked into the house. Kagome pulled Inuyasha aside and told him about Taro staying and he shrugged and went back to watching the twin boys run around with their niece.

Izayoi and Toshiro took Taro up to her bedroom and let him rest in her bed and went back down stairs to sit with the others. Izayoi sat beside her father while Toshiro went to Akia's side.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Mina asked.

"The only thing we can. Keep lookin and listenin for the dragons and humans." Saburo said to her sister.

"There ain't much else we can do." Taji said.

"Not without us all running around constantly looking." Sango said.

"Like when we were looking for the jewel shards." Miroku added.

"And if we do that we gotta leave at least the little kids on the other side and who knows how long we'll be gone. We would only be able to visit and leave again. I don't think any of us wanta do that." Shippo said glancing at the young children playing in a corner.

"I ain't leaving the kids like that again." Koga said and watched everyone nod. "We just have ta do our best here."

"After what we did to their army, I don't think they're gonna come after us for a long time." Toshiro said.

"They know that if they don't have men to hide behind we will kill them. Why don't we go back to the way things used to be and just be careful and keep out ears open for information?" Izayoi said.

"That would be a good idea." Taji said. "If we make it look like we think we are completely safe and like we think they're not gonna come after us anymore, it may draw em out and we can finish everything." He smiled as Izayoi leaned forward and ruffled his hair.

"I knew I liked you for yer brain little brother." She smiled at him when he scowled at her. He cheered right up when he heard Miroku.

"That may actually work." Miroku said thinking out loud. "If we make it look like we think there is no danger anymore, they will come out and we can finish the entire war like Taji said."

"So we just go back to the way things were, when?" Hanna asked.

"Before this all started to happen." Taji said.

"Well then ya gotta disappear." Izayoi laughed.

"Technically he was here." Toshiro told his sister.

"No I mean like this never happened. Like the past years never happened at all. We live like we did when you guys were young but we don't go back in time." He said the last part and looked at Izayoi who smiled at him.

"If anyone hears anything we just plan a get together and talk about it there." Sango said.

"That may just work." Sesshomaru said as he thought of the plan.

"We'll start tomorrow, but Taro's gonna have ta stay here, at least until he can travel." Koga said.

"Right." Kagome said. "Let's get some sleep and we can start tomorrow." Everyone stood and said goodnight while Sango and Miroku went to their house with their children, Ryuu and Jiro. Izayoi went up to her room while Akia and Toshiro went to his room, Taji went to his, Mina and Aoi had a guest room, Koga and Ayame went to the guest room they usually had, same with Sesshomaru and Rin and the other children grabbed rooms and fell asleep quickly.

When morning came everyone was well rested and were getting ready for their travels. Toshiro and Izayoi helped Taro down stairs to say goodbye to his family.

"Be good." Ayame said and gave him a hug and watched him roll his eyes. "Don't you roll your eyes at me, I want you to be good and not come home broken by Inuyasha." Ayame said and watched Inuyasha and Koga smirk.

"I think there's only one way he's gettin broken up by mutt face." He said looking at Inuyasha with a bright smile making Ayame and Kagome hit him, and Inuyasha to growl as Taro and Izayoi blushed slightly.

"We'll see you when yer better, bro." Jiro said.

"Yeah. I'll kick yer ass." He said with a smirk

"I think ya better get better really soon." Saburo smirked and glanced at Izayoi before he looked back at his brother and the smirk was lost when Taro glared at him and gave a small growl. "I know, I know." He smiled as he walked off.

"See ya." Akio said. Masahiro gave a small nod and a bright smile before Mina wrapped her arms around him.

"See ya when ya get better big brother." She smiled a bright smile that had always cheered him up as she let go and the family was on their way back to their den that they had been away from, they couldn't wait to see how Ginta and Hakkaku had done taking care of the pack.

"It is time we return and see how Jaken has done at the castle. I believe Otohime will be coming back soon from being with her father," Sesshomaru said as he walked up to his brother.

"If you guys want to come with us you can." Rin said to Akia, and Ryuu.

"No I think I will visit her another time, just tell her we are doing very well." Ryuu said and glanced at Hanna.

"I will, be safe, and as a mother, be good." She smiled as both rolled their eyes.

"Let us know if ya have any problems." Hatsu said with a wink at her cousins who all three gave a smirk and a nod.

"Let's go, Hatsu." Jiro said from beside his father. Sesshomaru was finishing talking to Inuyasha and was carrying Tomeo while Rin would carry Keji on Lamis. He was to fly Rin to the castle and bring back the other demon cats that belonged to the young women and men.

"Be sure to pass the information along." Inuyasha said.

"You too brother." Sesshomaru said with a very small smirk before the family left leaving Sango, Miroku and their family with Ryuu, and Inuyasha and his family with Taro and Akia, and Shippo and his family. Taro was standing and only using Izayoi for support as he talked and everyone left.

It had been a month since everyone split up. Everyone was outside as the spring sun was high in the sky.

"Alright well I'm going to take the boys into the village for a bit, anyone wanta join me?" Kagome asked.

"I'll go with ya, mom." Taji said

"We'll go." Hanna said for her, her mother and her two sisters.

"I think it would be nice to go into the village for a bit." Mizuki smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll take the twins." Shippo said as Mizuki smiled at him as he looked at the twins who looked up innocently.

"Ya know who that reminds me of?" Inuyasha chuckled. "When ya used to get Kagome to sit me. Ya used to give her that face and tell her I did something. Ya little runt." Shippo was laughing at all the memories as Inuyasha smirked at the kitsune he had always thought of as his own son.

"Let's take the girls to my favorite spot." Shippo and Inuyasha laughed. Inuyasha used to get Kagome back by letting Shippo play in the mud and get into everything then make her clean him up, which was almost pure hell. The men walked off with the twins leaving Toshiro and Akia and Izayoi and Taro.

"We're gonna go back inside and get somethin to eat, ya want anythin?" Toshiro asked his sister and Taro.

"Nah, I think we're gonna go fer a walk." Izayoi said.

"Well, as best a walk we can." Taro smirked as he placed his arm around Izayoi's shoulders and they started on their slow pace into the woods.

"They are so cute together." Akia said and smiled at Toshiro.

"So are you two." Izayoi called back with a wink at her brother. Toshiro smirked and shook his head before he and Akia went inside to eat.

"Taro ya sure yer okay?" She asked as he stumbled for the fifth time.

"Yeah, would ya stop asking that?" He said and stopped and looked down at her with a smile.

"I don't want ya collapsing on me." Izayoi smiled and looked up at him wondering why he had stopped. He slowly leaned down and kissed her passionately; they broke apart and smiled at each other. He started to kiss her face and followed along her jaw down her neck and she gave a soft moan before she pulled back and he looked at her confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I told you, when your back to normal." She said and saw the sadness in his eyes and step closer and kissed his neck earning a deep growl from him, when they looked at each other their eye showed the pation, the want and need for each other.

"Izayoi, you can't imagine how much I love you. I grew up arguing and fighting but it turned into a game between us. I need you by my side. I want you as my mate; I need you as my mate." He whispered. His words sent a shiver down her back as she looked into his green eyes.

"Taro you don't even know how much I love you. It used to be a battle to try to hurt each other with our comments but as time went on what we said to each other was meaningless, it was just words to cover up what we felt. I need you beside me. And I want to be your mate; I need to be your mate." He leaned down and kissed her again.

"Forever?" He asked.

"For now and for always, I'll be yours." She told him.

"And I yours." He said softly and kissed her again. After that kiss she had to get a grip and she pulled herself back and looked up at him. "I know, I know. When I'm better. But I can't wait."

"You're gonna haveta." She smiled and started to walk making him follow or lose his support. They walked farther and farther and stopped at the sacred tree for a break.

"Why do ya like this place so much?"

"I don't know. Dad says it was the only place he can think and it was the only place he felt close to mom when she left. I guess I take after him." She smiled.

"Ya sure do…. The nickname yer mom gave ya says it all." Taro laughed remembering when they were younger and Kagome was talking to others, she would talk about her kids and she would have Shiro, Taji and little Inuyasha.

"At least I'm not like yer dad." She laughed making Taro smile.

"Yeah, yeah. So what ya think bout yer brother and Akia?"

"I think their cute together and will probably take a long time to get together." Izayoi smiled. "Shiro is still kinda shy when it comes ta girls."

"Yeah, at least he ain't like my brother. Fucking Saburo better make sure he keeps his hands to himself if he knows what's best." Taro growled.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that problem like I did years ago before he found his penis." Izayoi laughed.

"Yeah, you kicked his ass and he wouldn't go near you for years, well until he started actually thinking bout girls like that." Taro laughed as they went through old memories.

"We better head back. I wanta see it when mom and Mizuki get back and see the girls. From the stories daddy and Shippo told me his favorite spot was how daddy got mom back for sitting him just because Shippo said he did something." Izayoi said and stood smiling as Taro stood by himself. "Here." She said moving closer.

"No I want to walk back by myself." He said and kissed her cheek. She smiled and grabbed his hand as they striated back. They went slow and he did very well he only felt a little pain in his abdomen when the wound was almost gone. They had arrived shortly before the men did with two absolutely dirty girls.

"Dad, ya know yer gonna get yelled at too." Izayoi said as she watched the twins laugh and run over to find more things to get into.

"Why would I get yelled at?" Inuyasha asked looking at his daughter.

"Cause ya didn't stop Shippo or the girls." Toshiro said with a smile as the twins rolled on the ground.

"Ya know they are a lot smarter than they look too. They're gonna make you guys clean em." Taro said and saw the women walking over and all stop and look at the men when they saw the twins run by covered in mud and… nature.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"Shippo!" Mizuki yelled as she handed Naoki to Taji and she grabbed the twins.

"Miroku!" Sango called as the three women walked up to their mates and husband.

"What is this?" Mizuki asked Shippo.

"They got into some mud when we went for a walk." Shippo said with a smirk as he looked down at his twin girls.

"Inuyasha, you know better. I had a long talk with you years ago about that. Now look what you have Shippo doing because we were going into the village and wanted the older children left here." Kagome told Inuyasha as Sango was yelling at Miroku. Hanna had talked to Ryuu and got all the information she needed out of him. But was too late to say anything before she heard it.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Inuyasha went face first in to the ground

"Miroku you pervert!" Sango slapped him when he tried to calm her by touching her butt. He had been married to her for twenty years and had known her even longer, and he still hadn't learned.

"Shippo! I can't believe you!" Mizuki yelled. Hanna ran over to try to calm the three women who were angry. She decided she would need back up.

"Izzy, a little help."

"Why? They did it to themselves."

"Cause the girls did get into stuff on the walk, they didn't take them out for that. I beat it into Ryuu. I think they've had enough." Hanna whispered as heard Izayoi sigh before agreeing to help.

"Mom!" Izayoi called and went over to her before she could sit her father again. "Mom ya really wanta stop sittin dad." Kagome looked at her. "Hanna got information out of Ryuu. Said they were telling the truth." Kagome was shocked and bent down to apologize to Inuyasha as Sango did the same to Miroku and the two young women went over and started working on the furious Mizuki.

"Mizuki, they told the truth. I had to beat it out of Ryuu but they didn't take the girls out on purpose." Hanna said and held Mizuki's attention while Izayoi pulled Shippo away.

"Ya better appreciate this. You owe me one." Izayoi said to her brother who smirked.

"Is that true, Shippo?" Mizuki asked and watched Shippo look at Izayoi and Hanna and nod.

"Yeah, it's true. Why would I take em to get dirty and all?" He asked harshly trying to go along with the plan while Izayoi and Hanna moved off.

"They really did go for that reason, didn't they?" Taro whispered in Izayoi's ear when she stood in front of him and watched the men try to play along.

"Maybe." Izayoi said with a smirk and looked back to see Taro shake his head with a smile.

"Inu!" Katsu yelled as he came running up to them "Hope I'm not interrupting" He said noticing the men being upset and the women being apologetic.

"No, what wrong?" Inuyasha answered.

"I just got word for a traveler. He said that there is a group of men starting to gather a little father than the next village over. "

"Let's go." Inuyasha said.

"Mizuki, take Taro and the kids and go through the well." Shippo said.

"I ain't stayin there." Taro said.

"Ya can't fight in yer condition; ya would only get in the way and killed." Shippo told him.

"No I wouldn't." He said as he still had his arm on Izayoi and looked like he was using her for support.

"Taro, you can barely stand let alone fight." Miroku said.

"I'm not as weak as humans." He said and stood to his full height and looked at everyone. I've been sitting around too long already." He smirked and started to walk towards Mizuki. "Let's get the kids on the other side first." He said as he picked Kentaro up.

"Alright but I don't want to hear it if you get hurt cause you pushed yer self too far." Shippo said.

"And I ain't gonna deal with yer father." Inuyasha added as he picked up Kaori and Naoki. While Shippo got Mizuki on his back and he held Anzu, and Izayoi picked Aki and took Tamotsu from Nori.

"We'll be back." Shippo said and the group took off, surprised that just yesterday Taro could barely stand by himself and now he was running almost as fast as normal. Something had to be up. They dropped Mizuki and the children off and went back through the well. Izayoi ran beside Taro.

"What are you doing?" She asked, looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine. It would only take the rest of the day to heal completely anyway. Don't worry, love." He said low as they continued to run only stopping long enough to get the others and continue to where the men were gathering.

After hours of running they were at the gathering point.

"Lamai, I need you to take a message to Koga and Sesshomaru." Sango said. She took paper out of her pack and a small piece of coal and wrote." Take it to Koga and then Sesshomaru and show them the way here. We'll wait unless we have no choice." Lamai nodded and took off making sure to stay hidden. "it shouldn't take them too long." Sango said.

"Looks like the three are there and there are three other general tents set up. The dragons might be down there too." Shippo said and he and Inuyasha came walking back from trying to see everything they could.

"The flow is very slow. Not many men are commin in at the same time or at all. If we spread out we can surround them and kill all of them." Inuyasha said.

"I sent messages to Sesshomaru and Koga; I told them we would wait until we couldn't anymore." Inuyasha gave a small nod. "If they start sending scouts out, we have to take em." Shippo said.

"If we don't and we kill the scouts, they will know something's up if they don't show up to report." Miroku said

"So we can just avoid them." Nori said.

"Scouts are sent to look for anything out of order." Taji said. "How we gonna avoid them?"

"It simple if ya know what yer doin." Katsu smirked and saw Nori nod and Inuyasha give a small smile.

"Like old days?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yep." Katsu said.

"Sango, Miroku, Hanna and Ryuu, I'll show you where to go, you have to stay together and if you see someone don't move a muscle." Nori said. "Haruko, Kanno, Akemi, Taji, and Shippo, you guys will be together. Izzy, Shiro, Akia, and Taro, you guys will stay together and Inuyasha, Kagome, Katsu and me will be the last group."

"So what do we do?" Miroku asked.

"You find a place that you wouldn't ever look if you were a scout and if one come looking around there you move when you get the chance and find a new spot without being seem." Katsu said

"It's a life or death hide and seek." Taji said.

"Sound like fun I haven't had since I was little." Izayoi smiled.

"No taking chances. You have to go when you have to, no hanging around thinking they won't find you, mostly they will look everywhere, and it's just a matter of time." Katsu said.

"Izzy, you guys come with me." Inuyasha said and started walking away.

"Shippo, you guys are commin this way." Katsu said and stood up.

"Sango, you guys ready?" Nori asked and started to lead them in another direction. Stay here until it is necessary to move. There are a million ways out but they are hidden, be careful. When Sesshomaru and Koga get here we'll get you but until then stay hidden." Nori said as she placed them in a large rock formation.

"Shippo, I'm sure you know what to look for so you be the judge. Find the best way and move, we'll find you when we need to. Be very quiet and careful." Katsu said as he left Shippo and his group in another rock formation that was built into a side of a hill.

"You guys need to be very careful. I don't need to explain to any of yer mothers what happened. Make sure you make quick and correct decisions. Look at all options fast before you choose. I'll get you when Sesshomaru and Koga show up, till then stay quiet and hidden." Inuyasha said and watched the four jump into trees and find and comfortable spot. Before he went back to Kagome, Nori and Katsu and they found their spots in a wooded area that had a swamp like area not far from the entrance to the woods. Katsu and Nori found their spots, they were connected and able to get to one another but spread out to be able to see more. Inuyasha took Kagome into the trees and found a very safe spot for her and for him to sit with her after scouting around.

"You guys good?" Inuyasha called low into the woods and here Nori and Katsu say yes before he took to scouting. That night Inuyasha landed in front of Kagome making her jump.

"Find anything?"

"Not too much. They are goin to start sending scouts out soon though." Inuyasha said.

"I hope the kids are going to be okay."

"They'll be fine. They take after both of us remember." He smiled at her and she gave a sad smile. "What's wrong Koi?" Inuyasha asked as he moved to sit behind her on the limb.

"Inuyasha, I really am sorry about earlier, I really thought you were teaching Shippo to do the same thing you used to do." Kagome looked up at him and saw him smile.

"It's okay. Beside that's what really happened. The girls were just trying to get all of us out of trouble." Inuyasha said and kissed her forehead.

"Inuyasha, how could you let all of us feel guilty for yelling at you when we were right in the first place?" She asked.

"I was gonna tell ya when the other's were around. I couldn't lie to ya koishii." He leaned down and kissed her lips.

"Inuyasha…. You know…." She started but was cut off by another kiss. When they pulled apart. She tried again. "Inuyasha not right now. After we finish this we can spend some time in our spot." She smiled and kissed his jaw as he growled low making a purring sound and making Kagome giggle. His ears twitched and he stopped and looked around. Kagome looked at him wondering what it was but knew if she asked it could mean their position would be given away. He smirked.

"It's time ta get the others." Inuyasha said and wrapped his arm around Kagome and dropped to the ground. "Oye, Katsu, Nori, let's go." Within a few minutes they were at his side and they were walking to where they were before everyone split up.

"What's with the hidin mutt face?" Koga asked as he stood with Ayame and his five children who could fight.

"What have we been called out to the middle of nowhere for?" Sesshomaru asked with Hatsu and Aoi next to him.

"That way there's a gathering point for men to join the humans and dragons. There are six general tents set up and there are only three human leaders which only means one thing." Inuyasha explained.

"The dragons are there too," Koga said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha nodded.

"Where are the others? I thought Sango sent the note?" Ayame asked.

"We have them spread out; we weren't sure when you would get here so we're hiding the old way in our old spots." Nori said.

"I'll go get everyone." Inuyasha said

"I'll go too." Katsu said and the two ran off to get the three groups and returned within minutes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Nebi!" Izayoi said when she stopped with the others. Lamai had brought everyone including her siblings. Nebi meowed and jumped onto Izayoi shoulder and rubbed her head against her friend's cheek.

"So what's the plan?" Shippo asked as Koga and his five sons stopped next to him.

"It looks like the best bet is ta over power em." Koga said.

"They're in a valley, so if we spread out and circle around we can come from all sides at once and drown em." Akio said. He was always one for tactical maneuvers and making plans.

"Alright, let's move quietly and low. Since there's so many of us we might actually wind up right next to each other so make sure to be quiet." Nori said.

"I'll start moving around this way just make a line and follow around." Katsu said. He started to go one way while Inuyasha lead the other side and they stopped once they were on the other side of the valley and started their way down. As they went farther and farther down everyone became closer and closer. Once they were standing next to each other they charged in swinging and slashing with weapons, fists, and claws. The camp went into disarray; men running every which way, the leaders and the dragons came out of the large tent in the middle to find out what was going on. They looked around and saw people coming from everywhere around them.

"What is going on?" Yuu demanded of a man who ran past.

"We're under attack sir! Their everywhere!" The man called before he was dismissed to join in the battle.

"Who would have found us and attacked?" Asked Mamoru looking at the others. Dai narrowed his eyes.

"The fucking half breed!" Dai yelled.

"Half breed? Inuyasha?" Masaharo asked with an evil smirk. "I will take care of him, the rest of you take care of his little puppies and the others." he told the human leaders. The nodded and took off.

"Fall back if need be, we will handle it from there." Umibami said to Masaharo who gave a nod before taking off. Umibami went back into the tent with the others to wait.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku called as he came to his side. "We are almost meeting in the middle."

"Keep goin, kill everyone!" Katsu called as he came closer. Inuyasha and the others sliced and slashed, blocking and dodging all the way to where they met Yuu, Dai, Masahiro and Mamoru.

"Hello, nephew!" Masahiro said as he smiled at Inuyasha. As the men died around them, they were the only ones left when they look around. The others were closing in when Umibami and the others came out to stand with their allies.

"Oh, look it's a family reunion." Masahiro chuckled looking at Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and their children as everyone closed in closer. "Which one will like to be first? Should Sesshomaru be first, you are the oldest after all or should Inuyasha be first?"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled at him and tightened their grip on their swords as the dog demon smirked then look at their children and Kagome. "Or should I deal with the puppies, or maybe that beautiful miko would like to come here?" Inuyasha and his four sons growled deep in their chests and tightened their grip on their weapons to stop themselves from attacking.

"I think I'll take care of her, I like them feisty." Mamoru said as he started to walk towards Kagome who was notching another arrow. Toshiro stepped in front of his mother.

"Take one more step, and I swear I'll kill you where you stand." Toshiro growled holding his bow with an arrow notched.

"You think you can shoot me?" Mamoru laughed. "You are a silly puppy, just like your father." He said before he charged Toshiro who shot, the arrow hit Mamoru's cheek and left a gash as Toshiro pulled his sword and blocked the blow. "I told you puppy!" He laughed

"I am no puppy!" Toshiro yelled as he pushed back and shoved his opponent off to land hard on the ground. Shippo was on his way over to help when he was stopped.

"What the hell? You were killed!" Shippo yelled and raised his sword.

"That's what you may think. That chew toy couldn't hurt a flea!" Set smirked at Shippo and Izayoi who had come to Shippo's side. As Set went for Izayoi, Shippo intercepted him.

"I don't think so bastard!" Shippo snarled and clashed his sword with the dragon. As everyone began to fight, demons and human men came from nowhere and started to clash with everyone else. Inuyasha looked over and saw Toshiro holding his own with Mamoru, he knew the boy was only messing with the man. Toshiro had power and brains and would not loose. He saw Set charge at Izayoi and Shippo blocked him and the two began to go back and forth clashing swords. He saw Umibami charge at Izayoi as he tried to get to her Masahiro stopped him.

"I think they will have fun with the little chew toys for now." Masahiro smirked at Inuyasha when he snarled back.

"Get out of my way!" Inuyasha snarled and clashed swords. As the two swords met there was the awful sound. Inuyasha hit harder with each strike becoming more and angrier. Sesshomaru and the others were caught fighting the demons and men as they tried to separate everyone and delay them from helping anyone.

"Izzy!" Toshiro roared making everyone glance to see what had happened to her. Izayoi was thrown back and landed hard. Umibami stalked over to her as if she were his prey as she slowly got back to her feet.

"So the puppy wants more?" The dragon leader laughed and charged with his sword raised. She laughed as he brought his sword down with enough power to create a crater in the hardest rock. "Huh?" He asked when his sword was stopped. He looked down confused as to why his sword did not slice her apart and found the reason. Izayoi had pulled her sais and blocked the attack. She looked up out of breath with her father's smirk plastered on her face.

"What's the matter; can't the big bad dragon run me through?" She mocked and watched him narrow his eyes and pull back to strike again and again. Over and over trying to pound through her weapons and strike her down, only to fail with her laughing at him. It was now her turn and she took her weapons and attacked. He blocked, parried and countered as they began to battle back and forth with more intensity.

"Shiro, pay attention to yourself!" Taji yelled as he cut straight through an enemy.

"Yeah, yeah!" Toshiro yelled back with a smirk.

Sesshomaru cut through the enemies that were to face him and kept going to get to Inuyasha before things went too far. As Masahiro's weapon came down in a sure, final, blow, it was stopped. Sesshomaru blocked it with his Tokji.

"What's this? Come to save the brother you hate?" Masahiro laughed.

"Inuyasha and I have settled our differences." Sesshomaru said as he and Inuyasha charged their uncle.

"A new sword?" Masahiro smirked. "Was your old one destroyed?"

"This was made by Totosai to protect."

"To protect who, that tramp of a mate?" Masahiro barely got the words out before Inuyasha and Sesshomaru charged with fire in their golden eyes. "So that's what it took? To mention the tramp and the beautiful miko that will be mine?" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru pounded their swords down and didn't let up. Masahiro was having a hard time defending. What he didn't know was that the demon blood within them began to boil and one more comment or action would likely set them off. The three went back and forth until out of nowhere Masaru appeared and attacked Inuyasha.

"Masahiro, you have it wrong. The miko will be mine." Masaru laughed as Inuyasha focused his attention on him. As everyone stopped and looked at the enemy.

"Oh yes. My apologies. I guess I will settle for the girls then. Would you like to share with me?" Masahiro laughed when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's eyes began to change and turn red.

"Inuyasha! No!" They heard Kagome and both their eyes flickered back to gold.

"Kagome's right. I will kill you on my own power!" Inuyasha snarled and charged. Masahiro was too busy looking between the miko who was a good distance away and the hanyou as he charged, he never saw Sesshomaru stick his sword though his gut. He turned laughing as blood came to the corner of his mouth.

"You think you can kill me like that? You should know better, nephew." He growled and attacked. Everyone fought hard to kill the enemy and help each other. As they killed one four more took its place. They were all exhausted after battling for hours. Many had small wounds and the ones fighting the leaders had some more serious ones. The demons were beginning to wear out and make mistakes as Sesshomaru was fling away from the battle, the cat demons were injured and unable to help anyone, Ayame was slammed to the ground and was knocked out, when another demon was about to kill her Koga blocked the attack and was run through the hip. The children and many of the adults were ganged up on and taken down, while Kagome was over powered by many men, Shippo was injured when Set made gashes across his stomach and sides, Toshiro was wearing down in his battle with Mamoru, Izayoi was slammed on the ground with a sword through her shoulder so bad she had a gash on the back of her head the made a puddle for her raven black hair to be coated with, Taji and Hatsu were slowly losing to Yuu, and Taro was down to his last bit of energy as he fought with Dai. Inuyasha snarled as he and Masaru charged at each other once again. Inuyasha swiped Masru's sword to the side and was about to make the kill when out of nowhere a tentacle went through Inuyasha's chest.

"Now that I have revenge for my father, I think I will go collect my winnings." Masaru sneered as he withdrew the tentacle and watched Inuyasha's golden eyes glance at his companions as they were all over powered and he fell to the ground and a puddle began to form.

"Mamoru, you are the last one!" Called Dai.

"Hurry it up!" Called Yuu as they watched Toshiro slip up and wind up on the ground with Mamoru holding a sword to his throat. He turned Toshiro around and made him look at everyone. Kagome was being held by several men as she tried t get loose, Izayoi was still on the ground with blood caked in her hair, uncurious. Toshiro saw his father on the ground at Masaru's feet with blood pooling all around. He turned his brown eyes to where the others were and saw them unconscious, wounded and held down.

"_I have to be sleeping! This can't be happening! Mom! Dad! Izzy! Taji! Shippo! Guys! NO!"_ Toshiro screamed in his mind as he looked around and looked up at Masaru laughing.

"You are the last one." Masaru said. He smirked and began to walk over to the young man. Toshiro glared at the man as he got closer and closer. Once he was close enough Toshiro snarled and lunged at him but Masaru jumped back laughing. "The little puppy wants to play." He laughed as Mamoru hit Toshiro in the back of the head. Toshiro yelped just before he growled and snarled at Masaru again. "Just like your father. Soon you'll be dead just like him and all the others." Toshiro was holding himself back. He didn't want to be beat to a pulp. He wouldn't be able to help if that happened.

"I think you're just afraid of us, that's why you've been trying to wear us down. You tried to kill my mother years ago and you have killed my little sisters and so many other people. "Mamoru hit him on his back to the flat of his sword.

"You think I am afraid, puppy?" Masaru leaned forward. "I think our little talk is finished." He smirked and as he stood back up and turned his arm into a tentacle.

"Don't touch him!" Kagome screamed and shot focused her spiritual power on Masaru as he went to drive the tentacle through Toshiro's chest making Masaru cry out in pain.

"So you're still alive?" Masaru asked as he walked over to her. "I'll take care of you first." He walked over to her and shot the tentacle into her chest.

"Shiro, run!" She called as everything went black. Masaru laughed as he turned and walked back to Toshiro with blood dripping from the spike that was his hand.

"Aw look at that, mama died to try to save you." He laughed. Toshiro was looking at the ground and began to shake.

"You hurt everyone I care about, I'll kill you!" Toshiro lunged at the last word but got a sword through his chest.

"You will join the rest of your pathetic family in hell." Masaru said as he put a knife to Toshiro's neck and slowly slid it across his throat.

Izayoi felt cold and couldn't see anything as she opened her eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" She whispered.

"You're safe here." Came a soft voice from behind her making her jump and turn. She saw a woman standing with her.

"Grandmother." Izayoi whispered.

"It's been so long." Lady Izayoi said as she smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah I know." Izayoi smiled then looked around. "Where are we?" She asked looking off into darkness.

"We are in your heart."

"My heart? Why is so dark here?"

"Your demon blood took hold before you passed out." Lady Izayoi said "What happened to you?"

"I don't know, we were all fighting and I saw everyone struggling then I saw Koga get hurt when he protected Ayame and Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku and my cousins were all over whelmed. Umibami got me when I was so tired…. He shoved his sword through my shoulder and the last thing I remember I was being slammed to the ground. Grandmother, I have to get back and help." Izayoi looked at her grandmother.

"Come. Let us walk." She smiled and held out her hand and waited for her granddaughter to take it before the two women began walking and the darkness began to fade and the rooms were dim lighted. Slowly they walked into a room and found two men watching two young girls run around. Izayoi stopped and stared at the two girls as they turned laughing.

"That's…" Izayoi glanced at her grandmother then looked back to the girls.

"Sister!" The girl with silver hair looked over at Izayoi with her golden eyes before she took off running at her, followed by the girl with brown hair and dark golden eyes.

"Katsumi!" Izayoi smiled and knelt down to hug her little sister.

"I can't believe you came! This is Takara." Katsumi smiled and let Izayoi scoop Takara into her arms for a hug. "Izzy, I thought you had to die to get here. You not…."

"No, she is just visiting." Lady Izayoi said with a smile as the two men walked over to them.

"Why don't you two go play for a while." Toshio said and watched the two girls run off while Izayoi stood back up. "It's been a while."

"Yeah. Bout seventeen years." She smiled at her great uncle.

"It's been that long? What happened to bring you here?" Toshio asked.

"I don't really know. Everyone was fighting and they just wore us all down and Umibami shoved his sword through my shoulder and slammed me to the ground. That's all I remember before I saw Grandmother and she brought me here."

"Who were you fighting?" Her grandfather asked.

"Who is we?" Lady Izayoi asked.

"Mom, dad, Shiro, Taji, Me, Aunt Sango, uncle Miroku, and my cousins, Shippo, Koga, Ayame and their kids, Hatsu and uncle too. We found where the dragons and the human leaders were and everyone attacked we did well until we were all separated and facing people that were stronger than us and then they called their secret army and it made things worse."

"Inuyasha took you three into battle?" Lady Izayoi asked.

"Yeah, we're old enough now. Me and Shiro are nineteen now and Taji's seventeen."

"Uncle? And who is this Hatsu?" Asked her grandfather.

"Uncle Sesshomaru, but we call him uncle fluffy." Izayoi smiled brightly. "And Hatsu is his daughter."

"Daughter? Sesshomaru? By who?" Toshio asked confused and surprised by the news.

"Aunt Rin. From the stories they used to tell us Aunt Rin used to follow uncle around when she was younger and then when she grew up they became mates. They have Hatsu, Juro, Tomeo, and Keji. Hatsu is the oldest, she's seventeen, Juro's eight, and Tomeo and Keji are three now."

"So their still fighting when you got injured?" Inu no tashio

"Kinda. A lot were run down and falling when I fell. I have to get back to help, they were worn out. The damn dragons pulled out an army." Izayoi said with a growl. Suddenly she sniffed and looked at her grandfather and great uncle.

"Who is that?" Toshio asked.

"It's a lot of people." Izayoi said and closed her eyes. "I can smell all of them. Shiro's smells fresh." She said and took another deep breath. "Taro and Saburo are close." She opened her eyes but slammed them shut a second later and almost collapsed when pain shot through her shoulder.

"Izayoi!" Her grandfather called as he caught her. She gasped and clutched her shoulder.

"Izayoi, are you alright?" Lady Izayoi asked as she knelt down. Suddenly Izayoi's eyes opened and she sat up.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I have to get back. I can feel the demon blood in everyone. How do I get back?"

"You just have to wake up." Toshio said.

"How?" She was stopped when she felt someone hold her. She sniffed and knew it was Taro, it confirmed it when he spoke.

"Iz" It was a whisper that everyone could hear.

"Taro?" She said and closed her eyes as pain went through her body when he picked her up. Everything went black.

Suddenly they heard snarling from behind them. And Masaru turned and saw Inuyasha slowly get up and stumble towards them. Suddenly they heard more growling and snarling and they looked around and saw the other demons and half demons rise. Toshiro smirked as he looked at his family and friends growling and snarling and fighting with every last breath to make sure this war was ended.

"You just don't know when to stop." Yuu said as everyone got ready to fight until everyone looked up. Their eyes were glowing red and the full demons began to change into their true forms. As Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Koga, Ayame, Shippo, Hatsu, and Taji charged and fought the dragons, humans, Aoi and his siblings worked their way through to Toshiro and Kagome. Mina, Jiro and Akio went for the other human friends while Taro and Saburo went to Izayoi. Taro knelt next to her and couldn't take his eyes from all the blood coming from her head and the wound that still held the sword though her shoulder holding her to the ground, as Saburo knelt on the other side after killing the last few men around them. Taro pulled the sword out of her shoulder and placed a hand on the wound and held her hand with his other one while Saburo kept watch.

"Iz." Taro whispered and checked to see the bleeding in her shoulder begin to slow and he lifted her into his arms. Suddenly he heard her gasp.

"Taro?" She croaked. Taro looked down as she took a deep breath.

"Iz. Iz. open your eyes." Taro begged. "Come on, please open your eyes, Ai" Izayoi slowly opened her eyes a crack.

"Taro." She whispered and opened her eyes all the way and smiled at him just before he leaned down and kissed her. They pulled apart and smiled as Izayoi put her hand behind his head as he leaned down and kissed her again but were pulled apart by Saburo's voice.

"Taro! Little help!" He was fighting as hard as he could as more and more men ran at him. They were becoming overwhelming when a red light went around him and made every man in front of him fall to the ground dead. He turned and looked at Izayoi who opened her eyes and was breathing hard as Taro wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Shiro!" She said and turned to find her brother before anyone could stop her. Taro and Saburo ran behind her and stopped when they saw her turning red and the men around her fell and she ran to Toshiro's side where he lay on the ground. "Shiro!" She called as she shook him and untied everything. He groaned and opened his eyes.

"Izzy? What happened?" He asked as Izayoi helped him sit up as she looked at the wounds.

"I don't really know, all I know is everyone was losing when I was knocked out, now…" She trailed off looking around and noticed the demons and half demons were calling on their demon blood.

"Mom! Izzy, mom saved me and the ass stabbed her." Toshiro said as he and Izayoi got up and went over to Kagome who was unconscious and bleeding.

"Izzy, you have powers, heal her." Toshiro said as he turned Kagome over and cradled her head.

"I don't have that kind of gift, you have it. Don't argue. Put your hand on the wound." Izayoi started ordering and Toshiro followed and Izayoi placed her hand over his and closed her eyes as she delved deep within the powers the old woman had given her many years ago.. They started to glow, Toshiro was surrounded by Blue light and Izayoi was surrounded by red light and at their hands the lights merged and created a purple light that started to spread over Kagome. Suddenly the purple flared with pink and Kagome sat up and looked at her twins.

"Are you okay, mom?" Toshiro asked.

"Yeah. Where did you learn that to heal?" She asked him as he looked at Izayoi.

"I didn't, I just did what Izzy said to." Toshiro said making Kagome look at her daughter.

"Really?" Kagome asked and smiled at her children.

"Yeah, well just kinda went with what my powers were sayin." Suddenly men were over them and about to attack them. Izayoi and Toshiro jumped up and defended their mother as she got up and yelled for them to get out of the way seconds before a blinding pink light destroyed the attackers. The three turned to see Inuyasha be thrown backwards hard into rocks only to lunge at his attacker, snarling.

"He's transformed!" Kagome called as she and her twins fought their way to everyone else. Izayoi was hit from behind with a large hammer and she was thrown forward into the rock wall. Within seconds she was slowly getting up and Taro was next to her.

"Iz, you okay?" Taro asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine; I have to get to dad. Mom's not gonna be able to get through these guys, can you get me over there then try to help mom over?" She asked and Taro nodded as they fought their way over to Inuyasha as he was thrown again.

Once they were by Inuyasha, Izayoi had Taro go help the others while she dealt with her father. Umibami was about to attack again and the blow would have killed Inuyasha if a red shield didn't block the blow. The two men turned and looked at Izayoi as she stood with one hand on her hip that was shifted outward and the other hand was straight out. She smirked when Umibami growled at her.

"Why are you alive?"

"Because I take after my father. I am not that easy to kill." Izayoi smirked and walked over to her father and looked into his blood red eyes. "Dad, we can kill him and finish this."

"You think you can, Puppy!" The dragon screamed as he brought his sword down on her only to be blocked by Inuyasha's large sword.

"Don't even think of touching my daughter." Inuyasha snarled as he pushed him back and Izayoi hugged her father as he turned and looked at her with his now golden eyes. She smiled and looked up at him with her golden eyes with a red ring around her pupil. "What are you doin over here?" He asked.

"Thanks to grandfather and grandmother."

"What?" He asked thinking the only way to them is to die.

"I'm okay, just trust me." She smiled as she ran at the dragon as he started to stalk over to them. Inuyasha couldn't stop her as she ran past him and attacked the dragon with her sais.

"So now the puppy fights." Umibami sneered and pulled back and shoved his sword into the old wound making it bigger and start to bleed again. "Are you ready to die?" She asked as he moved closer to her and twisted his sword and jumped back as Inuyasha's sword barely missed him. Izayoi dropped to her knees and coughed up blood as Inuyasha caught her.

"Senshi!" He called as he held her close and his eyes turned red. He laid her on the ground as her eyes closed and he launched himself full force at Umibami. "You bastard!" He yelled and used all his strength with every swing of his sword, wearing the dragon down. As Inuyasha hit him making him break though into the rock wall. Inuyasha began to stalk to the dragon when he felt arms around his waist and he turned to see who it was and was surprised. Izayoi had blood dripping from her wound and slipping past her lips as she coughed.

"Daddy, please." She said in a whisper. "Please, open the way and they'll help." He looked at her as she looked up pale just before she closed her eyes. "Now. Open the way. I can help." All of a sudden his demon knew what it was that needed to be done and as he turned around and readied to swing his sword and open the way, Izayoi poured her power into him to help open the way to allow help to come. Inuyasha swung down and a black whole opened and suddenly figures walked through making everyone stop and look.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It's about time!" Toshio said as he walked through with his weapon ready. Inuyasha watched with his blood red eyes as Izayoi smiled when she saw everyone walking through to help. "Inuyasha, you should use your own strength not your blood." Toshio said as he went to his nephew's side and saw Izayoi look pale covered in blood.

" Iz!" Taro screamed as he ran to her and caught her.

"Taro." She whispered and her eyes closed.

"Iz. No! Open your eyes!" He said pulling her closer to him before he saw Kagome and Toshiro come over to find out what was going on.

"Taro put her down." Kagome said as she knelt down with Inuyasha next to her and Toshiro knelt next to Taro as he laid her on the ground. Kagome placed her hand over Izayoi's wound. "Shiro put your hand over her heart." Kagome told him and closed her eyes as he did what he was told and they focused on healing and keeping her alive. Inuyasha saw Umibami get up as everyone began to become surrounded. Taro looked from Izayoi to the dragon as he stalked over with a smirk. Taro stood and charged at the dragon with tears in his eyes.

"You bastard!" He screamed as he blocked his sword with his own.

"What? Are you upset because I killed that pretty little mate of yours?" Umibami asked making Taro lose control of his demon blood and he fought as hard as he could pounding Umibami into the ground and anything he could. Inuyasha and Toshiro ran and held him back after he knocked the dragon far away and so hard he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon.

"Taro!" Toshiro yelled to get through to his to be brother in law. "Do you think Izzy would want you to be like this? You really think she would want you to lose control? What would she say?" Taro snarled and tried to get free.

"Taro! You will listen, and hear every word! You are not going to do this! Go back to Izayoi and let us take care of the bastard!" Inuyasha snarled back.

"He killed her!" Taro screamed before falling to his knees. Inuyasha and Toshiro bent and picked him up to take him back to Izayoi before they finished this war finally.

"Taro. Look at me." Kagome said. "Taro." She said his name again when he looked at Izayoi and a tear fell from his green eyes. "Taro look at me." She said again and grabbed his face forcing him to look into her brown eyes. "She'll be okay. I promise." Taro looked at her then down at Izayoi.

"She's gonna wake up and be okay?" Taro asked shakily.

"Yes. It may be a while though." Kagome smiled as they heard metal clash with metal.

"It seems we are going to have some fun, brother." Toshio said.

"Yes, it does." Inu no Tashio said. "Izayoi stay with Kagome." He told his wife before he and his brother ran off to help Inuyasha and Toshiro.

"Kagome." A males voice was heard making Kagome turn to see her father kneel beside her. "What happened? Who is this?"

"A long story and this is your granddaughter." Kagome smiled.

"She gonna be okay?" Ran asked.

"Yeah. She'll be okay." Kagome smirked as she glanced at Taro before men began to run at them. Kagome grabbed her bow and pulled an arrow as everyone was about to attack. "Stay back." She told them and let her arrow loose. The arrow burst with pink light and exploded killing the men who were charging.

"Wow." Ran smiled as everyone looked at Kagome.

"Taro get her out of the open. I've got some demons to real in." Kagome said and watched as Taro gently picked Izayoi up and ran to the side.

"Lady, you should go too." Kaori said to lady Izayoi who nodded.

"I'll take you over." Kagome said and the two women ran to Taro. "Taro I want you to stay here and watch over them. I know you'll make sure nothing gets close to them, but please stay in control and be careful." Taro gave a nod and Kagome ran back to her family. She looked around at everyone fighting and found Shippo snarling and growling as he lunged dangerously at his opponent, Set.

"Who's that?" Kaori asked watching Shippo jump and swipe as he tried to kill the dragon demon with his claws.

"That is my son, who needs some control." Kagome said as she ran off to Shippo. As she got closer she shot an arrow and lodged it in Set's side. He roared in pain and turned his glowing red eyes to look at her.

"You bitch!" He roared before he tried to charge but was stopped when Shippo landed in front of him.

"I don't think so!" He growled in a voice not his own.

"Get out of my way!" Set growled as another arrow was imbedded into his shoulder. He turned and ran full speed to be hit with a third arrow in the chest making him fall to his knees and land in front of Kagome as she held an arrow pointed at him as he growled.

"You remember my arrows, don't you?" Kagome smiled. "You are finished and will suffer because of your crimes. Now you'll know what you tried to put my daughter through, you'll know a little pain I felt when you killed my one of my daughters and the pain that my third daughter went through when you lead the rampage through the village and killed her!" She said as tears rose in her eyes at thinking about her two dead daughters. Shippo came to her side and looked between the two with a growl. "Shippo you need to come back."

"Back from where?" Mario asked.

"Shippo, I need to get everyone back and work together. Izzy used everything she had to get us help and I will not have you lose your mind." Kagome said and watched Shippo grab his head and wince in pain before his eyes turned back to emerald green.

"Mom, I'm sorry." He said as Kagome smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Shippo. Now, what should we do about this one?" Kagome said looking down at Set who was still unable to move because of the miko power in the arrows still.

"I think I can take care of him." Shippo smirked.

"Meet by Taro when you're done." Kagome said as Shippo bent and picked Set up by the neck.

"He may need help protecting the lady and Izayoi." Mario said making Shippo look at Kagome.

"She'll be okay." Kagome smiled before she spotted Taji as he snarled and Kagome caught the red color of his eyes and she ran over as he killed five more men with the swipe of his claws. Kagome and her family helped illuminate the men before Taji turned his dark red eyes to Kagome and growled.

"Don't you dare growl at me!" Kagome said walking up to him. "Don't make me purify you!" She yelled at him as the heard Set screamed in agony as Shippo killed him slowly. Taji growled again and Kagome placed her hand on Taji's yin yang emblem. And suddenly Taji grabbed his head and fell to the ground. He looked up at Kagome.

"Mom, I'm sorry." Taji said looking into her brown eyes with his golden ones.

"Taji, you are like your father. Now let's go." She smiled and helped him off the ground as they started to spread out and help the others as they all slowly came back to themselves. The undead help was still coming through and spreading out. Now the dragons and Humans were outnumbered and their army began to run off. Inuyasha and Toshiro fought Umibami while Katsu and Nori went up against Yuu and Dai. Sango and Miroku fought Mamoru, while everyone else fought back the army while Masaru was nowhere to be found at the moment. Kagome joined in with Toshiro and Inuyasha. Kagome and Toshiro backed off while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought hand to hand against the dragon. Kagome and her son sat with the bow drawn waiting for the moment to fire. Toshiro wasn't skilled enough to take the small opening but Kagome was looking for any opening to finish off the powerful dragon. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru used their swords and combined their attacks killing the dragon the instant it hit him. The scream of pain made everyone look and watch Umibami die. Kagome and Toshiro placed their arrows back and went to join Inuyasha and Sesshomaru as they turned and scanned the field for Masaru but couldn't see him anywhere but saw Nori and Katsu struggling with Yuu and Dai. Inuyasha ran over and caught Yuu by the throat and smirked when Dai tried to run his sword into Inuyasha only to have Katsu slide his sword through his chest.

"You think I'll stand by again? You've already destroyed enough. Now go to hell and say hello to yer father for me." Katsu said twisting and pulling up on his sword killing Dai in an instant. Mamoru looked over from fighting Sango and Miroku and saw Dai fall off Katsu's sword. He ran from his fight to help Yuu who was struggling in Inuyasha's hand. He was stopped by Nori digging her sword into his back and out his chest.

"You are finished your terror. Go join mother and father. Tell them that they shall rot forever, and you will be joining them, my dear brother." She whispered and pulled her sword out and let him fall to a heap on the ground. Inuyasha smirked and squeezed tighter.

"Now you will know what it felt like when you encouraged your father to crush my mother's neck. Now you can join the village in hell and give them my greetings from the living." Inuyasha smirked and crushed Yuu's wind pipe before dropping the body. Everyone watched the army run and try to get away while Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kagome, and the others in their group were looking for Masaru.

"This will take everyone working together." Katsu said as everyone started to come closer together.

"Yeah, well it will only take on shot to make him die slowly." Shippo said looking around with his bright green eyes. Suddenly a purple smoke began to surround everyone.

"What is this?" Inuyasha's father asked looking at his son.

"This is miasma. Don't breathe it in!" Inuyasha called to everyone and saw many place demon slayer masks on while demons covered their mouths and noses with their sleeves. Taro ripped a piece of cloth from his outfit and tied it around Izayoi's nose and mouth while the lady Izayoi used her own outfit.

"Be careful. If he is like his father, this guys gonna try every trick. It's going to take everyone to work together." Miroku said as there was a loud crash and laughter could be heard. The demons growled as they looked around waiting. Suddenly tentacles shot out but missed as everyone scattered.

"This looks like fun." Ran smiled as she sliced through a tentacle. Everyone went to fighting Masaru. He shot spikes in every direction hitting the ground making explosions and everyone was thrown back. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and softened the blow as they landed hard on the ground not far from where Toshiro did the same with Akia, and Ryuu saved Hanna.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as she sat up.

"Yeah, it's been a long time." Kagome smiled as they stood up.

"Yeah, now let's take care of this like back then." Inuyasha said and had Kagome get on his back before he took off running. "Sango, Miroku! Let's go!" He called as he ran past and ran over to Shippo avoiding all the spikes that were still being shot. "Shippo you too!" Everyone smiled and jumped up as Inuyasha took Kagome closer so she could get a shot in. She shot and hit four spikes making Masaru scream in pain.

"Hirikotsu!" Sango yelled as she threw her weapon from the back of Lamai.

"You think you can kill me like you did my father? I am stronger than he would have ever been!" Masaru screamed as he dodged Sango's weapon and smirked at everyone before he attacked everyone at once knocking most of them out of the fight.

"Inuyasha, do you have any idea how to beat him?" Toshio asked coming to Inuyasha's side.

"Yeah, just stay back." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha, I don't think he'll fall for what we did with Naraku." Sango said.

"I know that. We ain't gonna do the same thing, but he's gonna think we are." Inuyasha smirked and looked at the original people; everyone gave a nod before they spread out.

"What's your plan?" A demon slayer asked.

"We are going to do it like we used to. Everyone needs to find cover and stay out of this fight." Sango said as Kagome made her way over to Miroku.

"You know we're missing one thing that we had and don't have now." Kagome smiled. "I can make it safe." Miroku looked at Sango and their four Children.

"Are you sure it will be safe?" Miroku asked while everyone looked on confused.

"Yes. I can make it safe so you have no worries." Kagome said and watched Sango give a small smile to him before he stuck out his hand.

"Alright then. I'm glad I still wear the beads." Miroku smiled as Kagome took his hand and suddenly he could feel the hole open.

"Alright, let's go." Koga said.

"Dad, make sure that no one joins in unless we say so, no matter what." Sango said.

"Why?"

"Because of what we're going to do. It nearly killed us last time; we tried to kill Naraku this way. We know what to do and when. And if too many people are out there we might hurt each other. "Sango said as she and Miroku climbed onto Lamai.

"Almost killed?" Asked a woman as Lamai took off to the battle as everyone found a place to hide and watch.

"Why is only a few fighting, where are the others? Did they run when they found out there was no way to win?" Masaru taunted. Inuyasha, Shippo and Sesshomaru attacked first. They used their blades to slice everything in their way and found that Masaru had inherited another thing from his father….. Rejuvenation. Sango threw her weapon with Miroku's staff attached to it and sliced through his neck, hoping that would be the killing blow but he reconnected and the battle went on.

"Shiro, Taji. I want you two to stay here and make sure no one runs in to help and no one gets hurt by stray attacks." Kagome said.

"But mom-" Taji tried.

"No. This is for us to handle. We will tell ya if we want ya ta help." Inuyasha said as Koga told his children to stay put and Inuyasha and Kagome checked on Izayoi.

"Inuyasha, what do you plan to do, get yourself killed?" Inu no Toshio asked his son as he stood from looking his daughter over.

"No, we plan to finish this once and for all. We know what to do, everyone stay out of it." Inuyasha said as Kagome stood after refilling her quiver and the two walked with the others to stop in front of Masaru.

"Oh dear, he's going to get himself hurt." Lady Izayoi said watching Inuyasha pull his sword and get ready to fight.

"Depends who yer talkin bout." Toshiro smiled.

"Dad ain't gonna get beat. Besides, mom's out there too." Taji said with a very Inuyasha look.

"What does that have to do with anything? Your father is not invincible." Toshio said.

"Mom has a lot of powers and from the stories. They'll win." Taji told his father's family.

"You haven't seen them fight before." Hatsu said as she watched her father march out with the others.

"We have. Inuyasha and Kagome fought in the afterlife against this guy and my brother. Besides, who are you?" Toshio asked looking at the girl curiously.

"My name is Hatsu, I am the daughter of Sesshomaru and Rin." She said making Toshio, Izayoi and her husband look at her.

"You're Sesshomaru's daughter?" Toshio asked surprised.

"Yes. And if you think that my father would lose and let this mad bastard through, you truly don't understand anything." She turned and looked at him. "Who are you?"

"I am Toshio. Your great uncle." Hatsu looked at him then at her father before looking at her cousin and watched Toshiro nod before she gave a greeting nod to her great uncle.

"Just watch." Hatsu said as she saw Inuyasha try to block a blow that Shippo didn't see coming but was too late. Shippo fell back with a hole in his gut. Inuyasha and Kagome knelt down with Koga and Ayame protecting them. Shippo stood back up and was talking to Inuyasha before he turned and ran over to the others on the side line.

"Shippo, ya okay?" Toshiro asked.

"I'll be fine; it's already starting to heal. Dad said that if he falls and doesn't get up, we are to move in. but other than that, I have to stay here and help here." Shippo said with a hand over his wound.

"Oh, you're hurt badly." Lady Izayoi said looking at Shippo. "Let me bandage that."

"No, we will need all the bandages we can get when this if done." Shippo said looking back at the original group as Kagome shot an arrow with her spiritual power and a sutra from Miroku making Masaru cry out and fall down. Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshomaru charged at the opening but all three were hit by the same blow and thrown hard backwards.

"Inuyasha." Lady Izayoi said as she gasped and placed her hand over her mouth watching Inuyasha and the other get up with bleeding wounds. Sango threw her weapon again as Kagome shot at him but every injury was healed almost immediately.

"What are they going to do? The bastard heals so fast." Taji said watching the battle as everyone slashed, cut, shot, and threw things to try to kill the man that had caused so many problems.

"They have a secret weapon." Shippo said with a smirk.

"And what would that be?" Kano asked.

"Yer dad." Shippo smirked and watched as the other fought before he looked down at his wound to see it was half way healed. Everyone looked from him to Miroku and couldn't understand what he was talking about.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed as he tried to run to block the spike that came from behind her. She turned in time to have it go through the abdomen. Inuyasha cut the spike in half and caught Kagome as she fell. "Kagome." He said. She smiled and gave a nod.

"Take it." She told him and he griped the spike and pulled it out making her scream in agony. He placed his hand over the wound and ran her to his children.

"Mom!" Toshiro called as they got close.

"Shiro heal her." Inuyasha said.

"Dad, I don't know how. I followed mom and Izzy when I did." Toshiro said looking sadly at his father.

"Shiro, you know it, you know deep down how to do it. Just think." Shippo said kneeling between his brothers.

"I… I can't." Toshiro said as tears weld up in his brown eyes.

"Move." Came a whisper from behind. Everyone looked and saw Izayoi slowly trying to get up and over to them. Taro tried to make her lay back down but she shocked him when his hand touched her. "I can do it." She whispered again as she tried to craw over to them. Taro bent down beside her and she was about to shock him again if he touched her but when she looked in to his eyes she saw that he was extremely worried.

"Iz." He whispered.

"I'll be fine. Mom needs help and I'm not gonna just let her die." She said as he gave a small nod and picked her up and carried her to Kagome's side. Inuyasha looked back at the others fighting as Izayoi laid both hands over Kagome's wound and closed her eyes. Within seconds Izayoi opened her eyes and saw Kagome smiling at her as she sat up just before Izayoi blacked out and Taro caught her.

"You okay?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, let's go." Kagome smiled and looked at him. "Don't worry; I'll keep the barrier up this time." Inuyasha smirked as he lifted her.

"How ya doin?" Inuyasha asked Shippo how gave a smirk and nodded.

"Almost healed, when you need me." Shippo smirked as Inuyasha nodded and took off back to the fight.

"She was just wounded why is he taking her back?" Inuyasha's father asked watching Inuyasha put Kagome on her feet.

"Because he has to. Dad never wanted mom to even know the word fight, but after Naraku he learned he would never win with her. If she wants to go into battle with everyone, then she was going to." Shippo said.

"What happened when he tried to stop her?" Asked Taro.

"He got sat five million times and she went off without him." Shippo smirked. "Dad and mom are so stubborn I'm surprised they haven't killed each other." He laughed making everyone look at him. "You really would have to know what it was like all those years ago to understand."

"Sango!" Inuyasha called as he ran to avoid a spike. Everyone saw Sango ready her weapon as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga ran at Masaru and instead of attacking they ran around him. While he was distracted with trying to block and stop the three he never saw Hirikotsu hit him.

"Shippo!" Kagome called and everyone saw him smirk and pull his sword.

"Fox cannon!" He yelled and everyone saw the blue fox fire burst out and cover Masaru. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha waited for the flames to die down and both used their special moves.

"Thunder strike!" Sesshomaru called as lightning flared from the ground with a deathly rumble.

"Adamant barrage!" Inuyasha called and brought his crystallized sword down sending millions of diamond spikes to hit Masaru.

Spikes came from every direction knocking the demons down before heading for the humans. Just before they would have hit everyone saw Ryuu in front of Sango, Toshiro in front of Kagome, and Hatsu by Sesshomaru. Taji in front of Miroku, Jiro by Koga, Akio by Ayame, Saburo was standing ready to block attacks on his brothers and parents while his younger siblings and Taro spread out to help fend them off, Shippo started to run to help with the rest of the on lookers when suddenly, Izayoi was kneeling beside Inuyasha.

"Dad?" She asked placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Dad!" Shippo called as he came to Izayoi with Inuyasha's unconscious body.

"Inuyasha!" His father called when he got there. He knelt down and looked at his son. There were yells and the sound of spikes hitting the ground behind them making everyone turn and look. Toshiro was blocking a spike with his sword and was being pushed back. Shippo ran and cut the spike.

"Thanks." Toshiro smiled as he and Shippo began battling off spikes that were aimed to kill them and Kagome who was shooting arrows at Masaru. Inu no Tashio stood and started to help Ryuu and Taji with Toshio right behind him. Izayoi was fending off spikes that were meant to kill her and finish Inuyasha off. They came from every direction and there was no way for her to avoid being hit.

"Izayoi!" Taro screamed when he saw the spikes impact. "Izzy!" He called to her and saw the dirt settle with her and Inuyasha standing up back to back with their swords still up, breathing heavy. Taro took a deep breath and smiled before he had to leap from his spot or be killed.

"Ya okay?" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yeah. Think so any way." Izayoi panted.

"Let's go." He said and they both took off together and to go to Kagome. She looked at them for a moment with worry in her eyes.

"Are you both okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'll be okay." Izayoi smirked and they turned and charged in to help the others who were struggling to fend off the spikes.

"We need to get everyone to spread out and attack at the same time." Inuyasha told Izayoi.

"Right." She said just before taking off and leaving Inuyasha to shake his head.

"Shippo, Spread out!" Inuyasha called letting everyone around him know it was time to end it.

"Uncle. Dad said to spread out and attack together." Izayoi said stopping at Sesshomaru's side as he gave a nod and she ran off to spread the word. She made her way back to her father's side with Taro beside her.

"Everyone ready?" Inuyasha asked as Izayoi gave a nod and turned to face Masaru. Kagome fired another arrow.

"He has a barrier up now." Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded and focused on his sword before running in dodging all the spikes and shattering the barrier that surrounded the evil being. Inuyasha jumped back out of the way as everyone got ready. Suddenly Masaru shot spikes out and grabbed, Sango, Izayoi, Hanna, Hatsu, Mina, and Kagome. He pulled them high and close to him as a shield. The mates, fathers, brothers, and friends were about to run in when they heard the women scream in pain. The demons were about to lose control when they heard.

"Inuyasha, finish the attack!" Kagome yelled looking at him.

"Taro, get everyone-" Izayoi started but stopped as Masaru started to squeeze making Izayoi wince and yelp.

"Iz!" Taro yelled and was about to charge when Izayoi stopped him.

"Do it!" She screamed. Taro looked into her eyes and saw that she trusted him. He knew he needed to trust her and he gave a small nod. Inuyasha looked at Kagome and knew she had something planed and pulled his sword out.

"I hope yer right, Kagome!" He yelled and saw a small smile before he lead the attack and everyone added to his Wind scar making an explosion and Masaru scream in agony. Inuyasha, Taro, Ryuu, Koga, Shippo, and Sesshomaru ran in and grabbed the women before getting out of the way of Miroku. He placed his staff in the dirt and unwrapped the beads from around his hand.

"I should thank your father for the wonderful gift he gave me." Miroku smiled and fully released his wind tunnel, sucking Masaru into it, to never be a problem again. Everyone looked astonished. Everyone but those who knew of the wind tunnel. Those who knew dropped to the ground exhausted.

"Now that that's over…." Taro said standing next to Izayoi. He turned and looked into her eyes with a bright smile. "I'm all better." He said making her laugh and poke his chest making him drop to the ground.

"All better my ass." She smiled as he sat up and gave her a quick, sweet kiss.

"It's over." Kagome said looking around at all the people falling to the ground tired after getting over Miroku. "I can't believe we spent seventeen years trying to end this, and now… it's finished." She looked at Inuyasha who was lying on the ground taking deep breaths.

"Yeah, now let's get the boys." Inuyasha smiled when Kagome leaned down and kissed him.

"Ya know, you two really need to grow up and stop doing that in public." Shippo said as he dropped to the ground beside them.

"I'll remember that." Kagome smiled. "How's your wounds?"

"Not too bad. I just wanta get back to my girls." Shippo smiled and fell backwards to lie down.

"The boys probably ganged up with Sesshomaru's twins, Tamotsu and Koga's pup. They're probably terrorizing the others." Inuyasha smiled.

"Our boys? How could you ever think that?" Kagome asked sarcastically.

"Your boys?" Came a small voice. "I thought your boys were here" Lady Izayoi said.

"They were, but we have twin boys on my side of the well. My mother's taking care of them." Kagome told her mother in law.

"Ya know dad, I think yer right but I think all three of the girls are joinin them too." Shippo laughed.

"I bet yer mate's just loving that." Inuyasha smiled.

"I bet mom's havein a blast." Hatsu laughed as she and her father walked over with Toshiro and his brother.

"Yer gonna hear it when ya get back. Ya know yer mate's gonna have an earful to say." Inuyasha laughed.

"I don't think dad is looking forward to that." Hatsu laughed and sat next to her cousins who came over and sat down.

"Shippo, what are ya so happy bout getting back? Ya know Mizuki's gonna tell ya all bout the girls?" Taji said making Shippo groan.

"Those twins are growin up to be just like ya!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Twins?" Came a deep voice. Everyone looked and saw a tall man with long red hair, and bright blue eyes. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long white hair and bright green eyes. She smiled down at Shippo as the two walked over.

"F-father? Mother?" Shippo asked quietly looking between the two new people. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and smiled. Shippo jumped to his feet and his mother wrapped her arms around him. She pulled back to look at him.

"You've grown so much. You look like a real demon." His mother said.

"Yeah, had some help." He smirked and looked at Inuyasha and Kagome who were getting up off the ground.

"You fought like a true demon and man." His father said with a smile looking straight into Shippo's eyes. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

"I had a really good teacher."

"Teacher?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, I want you to meet, Inuyasha and Kagome." He turned and put his arm around Kagome's shoulder as they walked up. "After you died they took me in. They became my foster parents." Shippo smirked. "Mom, dad, this is my mother, Yuki and my father, Satoshi." Shippo's parents looked between their son and his foster parents when he addressed them before they bowed in greeting and Kagome did the same, Inuyasha gave a nod.

"So what of these twins that are like you? Who are they?" Satoshi asked.

"Oh, they're my girls. They're with Mizuki, my mate and our other daughter on the other side of the well." Shippo smiled and saw his foster brothers and sister on the ground still lying down. "This is Toshiro, Izayoi and Taji. They're my foster brothers and sister."

"I would love to get up and greet you sir, but I don't think I'll even get up to go home." Izayoi yawned making everyone smile.

"It is fine. I saw you fight. I am surprised you are not passed out now." Satoshi said looking at Izayoi lying on the ground before turning his eyes to Inuyasha and the others. "You are all very fine fighters. I am surprised that with all the wounds you are all still sitting here."

"We are stronger than we look." Taji said.

"They are his children." Shippo laughed and pointed at Inuyasha. "No matter what anyone ever did to him, he never died."

"Ya did have some help staying alive, mutt face." Koga said as he walked up with Ayame in his arms. "Ya think ya could take a look at her?" Koga asked Kagome.

"Yeah, put her down." Kagome told him and moved to Ayame's side once she was on the ground. She placed her hands over Ayame's body and closed her eyes. When she opened them she had a pink ring around her pupil that everyone saw.

"What's with the eyes?" Mario asked.

"Oh, it's my spiritual power I used it and I get the ring in my eyes." Kagome explained.

"Why's it pink?" Ran asked confused as Kagome turned and started to heal wound on Taro.

"Everyone's aura is different." Miroku started and looked at Inuyasha and Izayoi. "Well almost everyone. It is very rare but sometime people have the exact same shade. I have purple, Toshiro, I believe you have blue right?"

"Yeah." He said focusing his power to his eyes to show his blue rings as Izayoi did the same to show her red and Taji focused and showed off his gray rings in his golden eyes.

"So sometimes people have the same exact one?" Ran asked.

"Yes, for instance Inuyasha and Izayoi. They both have red. Inuyasha's aura only shows when he fights and even at that it's never a good sign when that shows up, but they for some reason have the same color."

"Mom, did ya bring any big bandages?" Izayoi asked.

"I don't know, check the pack. Why?" Kagome asked before she and Taro turned and saw Izayoi sitting there with blood pouring from her shoulder. Kagome stopped healing and Taro, grabbed Izayoi as she turned pale and her eyes rolled back.

"We have to get her to my time. I can give her something for the bleeding." Kagome said as Taro hoisted Izayoi up into his arms and took off running to get through the well. Kagome and Inuyasha were next followed by everyone else. They went through the well a few at a time and everyone was amazed at the future but didn't stop to look around.

Inuyasha let Kagome down and she followed Taro up to the spare bed. Keiko looked around and saw people still filing in.

"Inuyasha!" She called knowing he would find her in a few moments. She was correct. He was beside her within a few seconds. "What's going on? Who are all these people?"

"It's a long story. Kagome's upstairs with Izayoi, she hurt bad. The other people they're helpers." Inuyasha explained.

"Helpers?" Keiko was confused but trusted that they would not have brought them all there if it wasn't for a reason.

"Inuyasha?" Lady Izayoi called as she started walking towards him. "Who would this be?"

"This is Kagome's mother. Keiko this is my mother." Inuyasha said.

"But I thought…."

"Yeah, well funny thing…." Inuyasha smiled and was about to explain when there were children hitting him making him take a step back.

"Papa!" Screamed to boys. Inuyasha smiled and knelt down as they threw their arms around his neck and held him tight. "We missed you." Kaori smiled looking at his father with his gold eyes.

"Uncle Inu? Where's papa?" Asked Keiji.

"I don't know. Why don't we go sniff him out?" Inuyasha smirked.

"What bout daddy?" Aki asked

"Yeah, well find him too and yer parents, Tamotsu. Let's go I think their outside." Inuyasha smiled and stood back up.

"Papa, who's that?" Kentaro asked pointing at inu no tashio and Izayoi.

"This is your grandmother and grandfather." Inuyasha looked at his parents. "The new ones. This is Kaori, Kentaro, Anzu, Aki, Naoki, Akina, Tamotsu, Juro, Tomeo and Keji."

"Wow look at all of them." Toshiro said with a smirk.

"These two are mine. Anzu, Aki and Naoki are Shippo's, Juro, Tomeo and Keji are Sesshomaru's, Akina is Koga's, and Tamotsu is Katsu and Nori's." He smirked when they looked amazed he remembered everything he turned his eyes to the children. "Where's yer mothers?"

"I think they went outside, grandpa." Anzu said,

"Grandpa?" Kaorii asked as he came to join them with his brother in law and sister.

"Yeah. Their Shippo's kids and didn't know what to have em call everyone so we just let it go." Inuyasha explained as he started to walk outside with the children and family members following. Out in the yard Shippo was talking with Mizuki, his parents, Rin, Sesshomaru, and other friends.

"Papa!" Naoki screamed as the twin kitsune screamed, "Daddy!" And all three ran off and wrapped their arms around his neck when he knelt down.

"Papa! Mama!" Tamotsu called and ran to Katsu and Nori.

"Papa!" Keji and Tomeo called as they ran to Sesshomaru. "Daddy!" Juro called and followed his brothers.

"Mama! Papa!" Akina called and ran to Koga and Ayame.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Everyone looks so happy." Izayoi said.

"Cause they are. " Inuyasha said picking up his three year old twins

"None of us have been like this in a very long time." Kagome said as she walked outside and took Kentaro from Inuyasha.

"Mama!" The twins called making Kagome smile and give each one a kiss on the forehead.

"Have you been good for grandma?" Kagome asked as Kaorii, Ran, and Mario stared at her.

"Yeah." Kaori smiled. Inuyasha smirked and put the boy down ruffling his hair.

"As long as ya ain't eatin stuff." Inuyasha smiled making Kagome laugh and looked at Taji and Toshiro as they walked over.

"Talkin bout us?" Taji asked.

"You and yer sister with eating Myoga." Kagome said with a smile.

"Hey, dad gave the orders." Taji smiled

"Taji let's play." Kaori said as he and his twin grabbed his hands and pulled him to collect the other children.

"Kaori, slow down!" They heard Taji call as Kaori pulled him along and Kentaro walked beside him.

"Who's that?" Kaorii asked.

"Kaori is the one doing the pulling. Kentaro is his twin." Kagome said watching her father watch the little twins as they ran off with the other children.

"How's Izzy?" Inuyasha asked.

"She'll be okay. Everything's stitched and bandaged. It seemed that it needed a little help mending." Kagome said.

"Mom!" Came a call making Kagome smile as she walked to find the person the voice belonged to with everyone following. "Mom, who are these people?" Sota asked as Hitomi stood beside him and the girls ran off.

"They're friends." Kagome said with a smile.

"Sis!" Sota called and hugged her tight. "I thought we were never gonna see ya again."

"You should know better, Sota. I'll forever and for always be here. Now tell me." She smiled and looked at Hitomi.

"It's a boy." Hitomi smiled and she and Kagome hugged.

"Congratulations!" Kagome said as Inuyasha smirked and came to her side.

"Ya did it now. " He told the young man.

"Why?" Sota asked confused.

"Cause you'll wind up like us." Shippo said and was hit in the side by Mizuki.

"Shippo! I think it's great you're having another one. And it's a boy." Mizuki said and Inuyasha started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked him.

"He doesn't know what the hell he's gettin into." Inuyasha laughed making Shippo join in.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome yelled. "Shippo." She said as he gulped knowing he got her message.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"My brother is having another baby and you and Shippo just make jokes. Remember what happened last time? When you can be nice to people then you can get up. Until then you can just sit there." She said making the spell pull him to the ground even more.

"Hey sis?" Sota asked getting her attention as he felt sorry for Inuyasha. "Why'd you bring your friends here?"

"They're family and friends. They're from the afterlife. Inuyasha and Izayoi managed to open a way for them to come help us."

"Family?" Sota asked and his mother looked at Kagome confused.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled and turned to the others. "These are Inuyasha's parents and uncle. These are Shippo's parents. The other people are Sango's village, Miroku's family's somewhere around here, and our family." Kagome smiled and looked at Sota and Keiko's confused and shocked faces when Kaorii and his sister stepped out into the open with his brother in law.

"K-Kaorii?" Keiko asked and her eyes went wide as she looked at the three and her sight stopped on her husband.

"Keiko." Kaorii smiled as Keiko rushed to him and wrapped her arms tightly around him and cried.

"Sota, you were really little when they died, but this is Aunt Ran, uncle Morio and that is our father." Kagome explained and saw Sota's eyes open wide and he looked at Kagome and back at the man his mother was hugging. She pulled back and smiled before turning and looking at her children.

"This is Sota. He was only a year old when you passed away." Keiko explained. "This is his wife Hitomi and their twin girls are probably off with the other children."

"You've grown into a man while I have been gone." Kaorii said and walked over to him and they hugged. "Kagome told me about you when we met the first time." He said and looked at Keiko who hugged Ran and was now hugging her brother. "You raised both of them wonderfully." Kaorii told his wife.

"Yeah, a stubborn, brave woman you raised." Morio said looking at Kagome. "Reminds me of someone." He said smiling at his younger sister.

"How long are you all staying?" Keiko asked the undead.

"Well as long as Inuyasha would like." Inu no Tashio said looking at his son.

"You mean that everyone can live again?" Kagome asked.

"Most of them. There are a few that need to go back." He told his daughter in law.

"How long do they have?" Shippo asked.

"A few weeks at most. They will disappear and wind up back in the afterlife." The great demon lord said.

"That's great!" Mizuki said.

"Yeah. That's wonderful that these people can have their lives back." Rin smiled from beside Sesshomaru.

"So who will be the ones that need to go back?" Kagome asked

"Some of the villagers, and servants of the afterlife." Izayoi said.

"What about the girls?" Inuyasha asked.

"They must stay there, but can come on visits and we can go and visit them there." Inu no tashio said looking sadly at his son as he hugged Kagome when a few tears slid down her cheek. "I am sorry but that is how it works."

"It's okay. They can visit and we can visit them." Kagome said as Inuyasha whipped her tears away. "How long can they visit for?"

"With their blood line, they may be able to last years at a time. But I think with their powers the least amount would be a few months." Izayoi said with a small smile as Kagome began to smile and she and Inuyasha hugged happily.

"Let's go get them." Shippo smiled.

"Inuyasha unsheathed his sword and used the black Tetsaiga and opened a whole to the afterlife with his father directing where it would open. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo ran through and the great dog demon kept the way open. Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo ran and found the girls sitting with several servants. When they smelled their parents they shot up and began running with the servants behind them calling.

"Mama!" Katsumi called as she ran into Kagome's arms.

"Papa!" Takara ran into Inuyasha's arms "Brother! Why are you here?" Takara asked her parents and her brother.

"We came to take you with us for a bit." Kagome smiled.

"Really?" Takara asked. She couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, now let's go. Your grandfather is holding the way open.

"My lady's!" A servant called as they all stopped in front of Inuyasha. "My lady's where are you going?"

"Mama and papa and brother are takin us home." Katsumi smiled and grabbed Kagome's hand with Takara grabbed Inuyasha and Shippo's hands and the five walked back the way they came and ran through the hole to come out with the girls amazed.

"This is where your mother's from." Inuyasha said.

"Mom, this is Takara and Katsumi." Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Now everything is perfect." Sango smiled as she and the others walked over to them.

"Yeah, perfect. This is how it should have been from the beginning." Miroku smiled.

"So what do we do now?" Shippo asked. "Last time everyone was gone and the well was sealed. Now we have everyone back and the well is wide open."

"I think my village would like to reset up." Sango said and got a questioning look from Kagome. "My father told me."

"I think we'll go back to our house, and visit every one once in a while." Kagome said.

"Father, your room is still the way it was, if you would like to take your position back." Sesshomaru said and saw inu no tashio look at lady Izayoi.

"No I think we will find a place and visit the castle. It seems you have been doing a good enough job."

"We're gonna go back to the den. With a few less people." Koga smirked.

"If you really loved yer son I think it would be better to take him with you, before dad makes him fly to ya." Shippo laughed making Koga smirk and Inuyasha growl.

"What are you talking about?" Keiko asked.

"The kids seem to take a liking to each other. Izayoi and Taro have gotten close lately." Katsu said.

"Their intendeds" Inuyasha said. Everyone who didn't know about mating was confused.

"Soon to be mates." Kagome explained.

"So when…." Keiko asked.

"When they're ready." Ayame smiled.

"Well let's see what I have to feed everyone." Keiko said and went off to look for food while everyone stood around and talked about what they would be doing now that there was no threat.

Five months later Kagome and Inuyasha brought Keiko, Sota, Hitomi and Gramps through the well. Eri, Ayumi, Yuka, Hojo and their children and husbands came a few days later and discovered something that Inuyasha and Shippo weren't laughing at.

"Oh my! Kagome!" Eri cheered and hugged her friend when they found her in the village that night. The villagers were having a celebration of the death of Masaru and the end of the pain and suffering.

"Kagome! I can't believe you didn't tell us." Yuka said.

"How long?" Ayumi asked placing her hand on Kagome's swollen belly.

"Four months. And you think its bad I didn't tell you wait till you hear….." Kagome smiled and made them all follow behind her.

"Oh my!" Eri said looking around. Sango, Rin, Hanna, Ayame, Mizuki, Hitomi, Izayoi, Akia, Nori and Kagome were pregnant and sitting by themselves.

"Where's the guys?" Hojo asked.

"They ran off like always." Mizuki smiled and the women watched Hojo wander off to find the men.

"So everyone…?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah. Seems the men have made buddies with the younger guys. Inuyasha and Miroku had a hard time dealing with their daughters being mated." Kagome laughed.

"Ya shoulda seen all of them when we told em we were all pregnant together." Ayame said making all the women laugh.

"So when are you all due?"

"I'm next month." Hitomi said.

"Two months." Kagome said

"Me too." Mizuki said.

"Yeah. Me too." Rin said.

"Me three." Hanna said

"I have six more to go." Nori said.

"Me too." Sango said

"Next month." Ayame said.

"We're not too sure about Izayoi and Akia. Because Izayoi is half demon and Taro is full and Akia is full demon and Toshiro is half, we really don't know how that works. They'll be the first three quarter demons ever." Sango said.

"Wow." Yuka smiled at them.

"This is so exciting!" Eri squealed.

"I know. Nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, cousins, they might all have the same birthday!" Yuka said.

"Yeah, I think that's the way it works with us. All our children were born in groups." Kagome laughed.

"So wanta bet on who's the first to go into labor?" Eri asked.

"Kagome will." Inuyasha said as he walked up to the women with the other men behind him.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Sango.

"Cause she doesn't listen and is gonna push too hard and wind up in labor." Inuyasha explained. Kagome crossed her arms and looked at him angry.

"The last two times I was one of the last, thank you very much." Kagome said and looked away.

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha said and sat next to her on the ground only to have her lay her head on his shoulder as the other men made themselves comfortable with their mates and wives.

"How bout bets on what it is?" Yuka said looking around as everyone smiled.

"That wouldn't be much of a bet. We all know what were having." Ayame said.

"Oh? What are the babies?" Ayumi asked.

"I'll leave it up to you four." Kagome said.

"Girl." Sango said

"Girl." Rin said.

"Girl." Mizuki said.

"I think I'll leave it a surprise." Izayoi said with an evil smirk.

"Everyone else might know but I think I'll let those that don't guess at it until it comes." Hanna smiled.

"You can guess." Nori said.

"Boy." Hitomi smiled.

"I'm not telling." Aki said and glanced at the smiling Toshiro as he started a quiet conversation with his brother in law.

"Wow. You guys are really gonna have fun." Ayumi giggled.

"Yeah. Now we can't wait to see what they look like and who they act like." Rin said.

"I can't wait." Hanna smiled.

"We can." The men said at the same time, making everyone laugh.

* * *

><p>HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CONCLUSION!<p>

AGAIN! VERY SORRY TO THOSE WHO HAVE ME ON THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR'S LIST AND ARE GETTING E-MAIL SPAMMED BY ME!


End file.
